


The Devil Amongst Us

by hashtag_amf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: America, Bosnia, Brother, Gen, Government, Hydra (Marvel), King - Freeform, Magic, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Princess - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Sokovia, agents of sheild (marvel), castle - Freeform, power, speed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 90,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtag_amf/pseuds/hashtag_amf
Summary: A country devastated by war. A princess desperate for revenge. A kingdom without a king.Princess Anezka Kivitovich is hungry for revenge. She will leave no stone unturned to punish those who killed her parents. She is backed by the most powerful general of her country. The man who once helped her in the army camp is now plotting against her. Anezka will have to make a tough decision and there will be a lot at stake. There is a traitor living with her and she will have to find out who it is.But the question is that in this quest for justice who will be the winner?
Relationships: Anezka Kivitovich/Antonio Kivitovich, Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker/ Scarlet Witch, Natasha Romanova/ Tony Stark, Scarlet Witch/Quicksilver, Steve Rogers / Tony Stark, Tony stark/ Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff / Anezka Kivitovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 5

When I reached the University gates, I stopped in my tracks. Students were offering flower bouquets and condolences to the survivors at a memorial in the Central Lawn. I sighed and dragged myself towards the flock of grieving students. As I stood on my toes, I saw the photographs of the deceased students on the grass. Many students were crying on the benches and their friends were comforting them. I looked at each of the photographs and saw that there were many juniors who were among the dead. As I moved through the crowd of students, I saw Faria and Rhea’s photograph displayed on the twentieth and twenty-second spot.

I hadn’t expected them to be dead. I thought these girls would’ve survived the building collapse. My mind took me back to last night when I went to the accident spot. Most of the bodies were removed from the rouble and there were no guards posted. I had found some junkie to search all the mobile phones that were may be still stuck inside the rouble. I also helped in searching phones, but all I found were some bloody shoes and backpacks. The junkie waved his hand and called me over.

I trudged carefully over the rouble and stood next to him. He showed me twelve high-end phones which he had collected in a plastic bag. I gave him smile and patted him on the back. He signed to me explaining that all of these phones belonged to girls. I nodded and pressed the power button of the first phone. The screen lit up and I sighed in defeat as this wasn’t Faria’s. When I tried to unlock another phone, he helped me. I had made a deal with him stating that if he revealed about this to the authorities, I would kill him. He promised me that he wouldn’t do such a thing.

Over the next one hour, we tried to enter into various phones while I tried to open through the back cover. Samsung phones were not a problem as long as they weren’t those S7 or S9 models. The greatest problem occurred when I tried to hack the password of an iPhone 6S, whose password I couldn’t decipher.

At last, I got the idea of calling up Faria’s number on my own phone. I searched my contacts and found Faria’s contacts. I pressed ‘Call’ and waited for her phone to ring. The phone rang and the junkie became alarmed. He pointed to me the direction of the phone’s ringtone and walked towards it. I beckoned him to hand it over to me. He bent down and removed the rouble, making a hole. He put his hand inside through the rouble and removed out a black iPhone 5c. ‘Quick!’ I signed to the boy. He looked around him, and ran towards me. He bent under the DO NOT ENTER tape and made my way towards me.

As I had promised, I paid him the money. He counted the money and jumped like a two-year-old child. ‘Go.’ I signed. We parted ways. Faria’s phone was in my pocket. Rhea’s phone was in my backpack and the SIM cards were long discarded. I formatted the phone and restricted the location access.

Two weeks later, the silence was killing me. The lectures were so boring that I felt like throwing pencils on the teachers. Some students would cry in the class and would excuse themselves to run towards the washroom. Faria’s and Rhea’s desks were empty. Their lockers were untouched and dusty. It was itching me to rip open that locker and dig into them. I wanted to know what they knew about Spiderman. How much information did ‘obsessed’ Rhea know about Spiderman?

On my way home, I kept thinking if Faria knew Spiderman personally. She looked studious and the girlfriend type. Anyone boy would ask her to be his girlfriend. But was she Spiderman’s type? Were they in a secret relationship? When I reached home Dad’s message greeted me. _From now on, you will carry out the mission on your own. You will only inform me, when you complete the mission or when you’re in serious trouble._

_Understood._

I decided to write a letter to the Principal asking him for the custody of Faria’s and Rhea’s locker. I wrote that she had told me that I could access her locker when I needed it. When I finished writing, I re-read the contents and put it in a sealed envelope.

The next day, I stood outside to meet the Principal. I waited for ten minutes outside the Principal’s office when a teacher saw me. “Valerie?” Mr. Joseph asked confused. “What are you doing outside the Principal’s office?”

“I wanted to meet the Principal, sir.” I replied.

“But the Principal isn’t in his office. He has gone to another University for work.” He informed me.

“Indeed?” I asked not knowing that he was away.

“Yes. You should go to your class, attend your lectures.” He said.

“Yes, sir.” I replied and walked away.

***

During lunch break, I met Gwen Stacy and her friends. She was sitting at the nearest table to the entrance of the cafeteria. When she saw me enter the cafeteria, she stiffened. She whispered something in Peter’s ear and he nodded at her. I pretended that I hadn’t seen her and walked away quickly. I walked through the crowd of hungry students, muttering excuse me and sorry. I was about to exit the cafeteria when I heard her call my name.

Well, damn. I quickened my pace and tried to get deeper into the crowd. “Valerie!” I heard her call out my name. _Leave me alone. _My mind was screaming inside. She caught my elbow and I stopped. I tried my best not to yank my arm out of her firm grasp. Americans called it rude behaviour.

She came to face me and I looked at her confused. “What?”

She was panting. She looked unsure, a bit nervous. When she got back her breath, she said, “I heard your friends died. I’m sorry.”

Game on. This was my turn to put on my saddest look as if I hadn’t eaten or slept for days. I knew how to fake emotions. I did what they did in movies. Like how grieving friends do when someone brings out the worst memories. I looked towards the floor. I had to pretend that I was crying, right? “They were the best friends.” I said looking at my knotted fingers. “F-Faria was very nice. She helped me in the exam.”

That was true. It was worth crying for the friend who at least helped me write an exam. I let a tear slip from my eye and Gwen squeezed my hands in support. I closed my eyes, unable to bear the fake pain. “We had planned to go for shopping. I told them that I was sick and they wet into the mall. Later, I saw the news on the television and….” my voice broke. Lord, I was a great actress. “I learnt that they died.” And I’m so thrilled that I got access to their phones and their lockers.

“I understand.” She said sympathetically. I gave her a small smile. “Many students from our University died in the building.” Then after a while she said, “I don’t get one thing, how did that building collapse?”

She had a point. It was a high-end mall. Didn’t the manager do the auditing of the building? Or was there something that I couldn’t see? Was there _someone_ that caused the collapse and it wasn’t the manager’s fault? If this was true, who had such strength to crumble an entire building within minutes?

“Whatever.” She said, disturbing my chain of thought.

“Actually, you’re right.” Gwen Stacy looked like a studious girl. All I had to do was to check her grades. Then I could begin my investigation if she knew anything about Spiderman. I didn’t care who collapsed the building. I knew it was some psycho with evil powers or some mad scientist who was crazy to dominate the world. I had already worked with one and I knew how they think. Poor Faria. Poor Rhea.

I said my good bye and walked away, probably to think of my next plan. Spiderman will show up soon. I had to think fast. I had to predict when. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. I dragged myself towards the classroom and slumped in my seat. There were few students in the class and I sat on the last bench of the class. I removed my book out of my bag and kept my pen on the desk. I stared out of the window and the students kept filling in the class.

The Mathematics teacher entered the class. She told us that our marksheets will be given to us tomorrow. “I expect everyone of you to be present.” She said.

“Yes ma’am.” The class said in unison. I smiled. I drummed my fingers on the desk and my heart was filled with glee.

“Due to some technical error, we couldn’t print out your marksheets. But now……” the class erupted to excited chattering. “Quiet!” she ordered and smacked the duster on her desk. The class fell silent. “Well, I was saying that since the technical glitch has been repaired, I am promising you that you will surely get your marksheets tomorrow.”

Everyone began to talk excitedly to their friends and I stared at the wall, smiling to myself. Our happiness was short lived when I saw Peter enter the class in a haste. The teacher got up from her chair and I was automatically drawn to their conversation. I couldn’t hear what they were talking. He told her something and the teacher listened to him intently. She asked him something and he nodded. She allowed him to enter the class and he hurried inside. Behind him was Harry Osborne who handed him his bag and waved him a goodbye. My mouth went dry and I sat up in my seat, looking where he went.

My eyes searched for Peter who was sitting quietly in his seat. He touched his arm lightly, wincing when he touched the spot above his elbow. I narrowed my eyes at him. What happened to him? Did he hurt himself? The teacher clapped her hands and everyone’s attention snapped towards her. “One more thing. I just remembered it. You will have to work on a project for Physics. Choose a partner and you’ve two days to submit me your names. So, get going and all the best.”

A student raised his hand.

“Yes?” the teacher asked.

“What about the topic?”

“You will know about it tomorrow.” She informed him.

My attention fell on the carvings on the wooden desk. _Spiderman._ Peter was a journalist at Daily Bugle. He should’ve some news about Spiderman. After the class ended I watched him run outside the class in a blink of an eye. I packed my books and slung my bag over my shoulder. When I was exiting the class, I saw that there was book on Peter’s desk. Frowning, I approached his table and took the book in my hand.

A drop of blood was smeared on the Mathematics text book and my breath caught in my throat. I looked around and seeing the empty classroom, I dumped my bag on the nearest seat and removed out a spare cotton piece from my pouch. Making sure no one was watching, I dabbed the cotton on the blood. The cotton absorbed the blood and I put the cotton piece in the plastic pouch, quickly exiting from the classroom.

I had work to do. I looked out for Peter in the library, but he wasn’t there. Then I ran towards the cafeteria and found him seated next to Gwen Stacy. I sighed with relief and calmed down. Gwen saw me approach and waved at me. I waved back and glanced at Peter. He gave me a small smile and tipped off my hand as if in a salute. “Hi.” Gwen greeted me.

“Hi.” I said, puffing air out of my cheeks. Gwen was looking at me, wondering why I was standing in front of their lunch table. I looked at Peter. “I wanted to ask you if you’ve found a partner for the project.” He looked up at me.

“Patience. Always have patience.” Dad told me. “when you feel the opposite person is your enemy, you should wait and when the time is right, you kill.”

“Would you work with me in the project?” I asked sweetly.

I glanced at Gwen, but she was busy typing on her phone. He thought for a moment and I gritted my teeth, feeling the opportunity slipping away. “Okay.” He said.

I grinned. “Thanks Peter.” I said happily. I glanced at my watch. “Oh, I have to go. See you tomorrow, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.” I walked away from their table and walked towards the exit of the University. An evil grin spread on my face.


	2. Chapter 5

**Prelude**

_I need noise_

_I need the buzz of a sub_

_Need the crap of a whip_

_Need some blood in the cut._

> ** _~ Blood in the Cut by K. Flay_ **


	3. Chapter One

_Year: 2014_

  
I picked up my bag from the chair and sling it over my shoulder. I muttered a goodbye to my friends and dump the food tray in the dustbin. I removed my phone from my jeans pocket and unlock it, scrolling through messages, finding that there are no messages from dad. 

That was not like dad. My dad always messaged me without fail. He said that I could call him during lunch and he would talk to me. It is one thirty and he hasn’t called since. A swarm of chattering students make their way into the canteen and I look up from my phone screen. The university corridors are decorated with the annual university festival banners, urging all students from the senior section to apply for posts of co-ordinators and assistant co-ordinators. As I pass by the pamphlets hanging on the noticeboards, one pamphlet grabbed my attention. I stop and stared at the pamphlet hanging in front of me. The bright yellow background and the big, black bold handwriting was elegantly printed on the pamphlet. 

_Urgently Required:_   
_Assistant Co-ordinator for Team Security. Applicant should be a senior university student with good security management skills. Interviews will be held today, 23rd August at 3 P.M in the Lodge. Please be there on time._   
_~Pauline West._

That name was familiar.

I knew this girl. But how? Where did I see her?

Then it clicked. She was the Student Body Head for the current academic year. I had seen her in the orientation programme held in the university hall. She had given the introductory speech telling us about the Principal, Vice-Principal, the university agenda, as well as the university festival. I remembered her chest length blonde hair, that cute oval face and those green twinkling eyes that were filled with enthusiasm. She spoke to us with such great zeal that would anyone join in the university activities. I unlocked my phone and took a snap of the pamphlet, making a mental note to be there on time.

During my Biology lecture, my phone vibrated on the table. When I noticed the teacher turning her back to the class, I grabbed my phone from the table and glanced at lock screen. dad had sent a message. I unlocked the screen after giving a quick glance at the teacher, who was still writing on the blackboard. I chewed on the insides of my cheek and opened the messaging app of my iPhone, hunching over my chair.

  
_How was your day at university?_ Dad asked. A small smile tugged on my lips, but I smothered it immediately after I heard the teacher ask a student to read a passage from the chapter. The student from the farthest row on my right, stood up and read. “Very good, Miss Carter. You may sit.” She said. I looked at the teacher and saw her eyes scanning the classroom choosing whom to pick next. Then her sight fell on me and I almost dropped the phone from my hand. “Mr. Hale? Can you please proceed?”

The boy in front of me stood up and flipped to the next page. “Arthropods are dangerous. It is important to know the species of the spider. When you see a spider, don’t touch it. Spiders can be venomous. The bite of a Black Widow spider is deadly. It is---”

“You can sit down. Thank you” The teacher said. I never remembered the names of our university teachers. 

_I hope you’ve made yourself comfortable in university._ Dad’s next message read.

_Of course._ I typed back.

_Sorry about earlier._ He typed._ I was busy._ Came the next message.

  
_I understand._ I typed.

“Miss Clark?”

I jumped in my seat and the phone clattered on the floor. I sat up straight and looked at the teacher standing near her table. A few students giggled around me and my face heated with embarrassment. I stood up from my seat.

“Please read page 104, paragraph 1.” 

I quickly leafed through the pages and students started leafing through the pages. I found the page and the paragraph and read.

After the class ended, my phone buzzed again. Three unread messages. Dad’s texts. _We have immense faith in you. This is why we have enrolled you in this prestigious university. I hope you will study with the best of your ability and be the best student in the university._

I smiled. 

I made my way to the canteen and searched for my friends, but due to the lunch time rush I couldn’t see them seated on the lunch tables. I made my way through the crowd, and found Faria seated on the last lunch table. Next to her was Rhea, who was excitedly chatting to another girl seated on another lunch table. Faria saw me and waved excitedly. I waved back and sat on the seat next to her. “Where’s Cara?” I asked her.

“Cara’s sick.” She said with a sigh. “Not going to come till Monday.”

I raised an eyebrow. “What happened?”

“She’s down with flu.” She replied and leaned back in her seat.

I gave her a sad smile.

“….. And she said that she would come with us for the movie but she never came.” I heard Rhea talk loudly to the girl on the next lunch table. I craned my head slightly to get a glimpse of the pink haired brunette she was talking to. She had a nose ring and her dark eyes were lined with kohl. She wore a white t-shirt and slurped a smoothie. The girl nodded her head as she listened to Rhea.

“Talk to her again. See what she says.” The girl pink haired girl replied.

“Who’s she?” I signed to Faria. 

Faria turned her attention towards me. She scraped the chair closer to me and bent towards my ear. “Diana Jones. Sports In-charge.”

New name. “I haven’t seen her before. Is she new?” I asked picking up a French fry from the tray.

“Nah., She dropped a year. I heard she had issues with her alcoholic father.” 

I felt bad for Diana. “So how are things now? Did she say anything?” 

Faria nodded. “Her mother divorced. She’s staying with her cousin.”

So bad. But I wouldn’t say it out loud.

“Did you purchase the notes by Ms. Heather?” Faria asked me, her face becoming serious suddenly.

I stopped mid-bite and looked at her. “No. Why?”

She gulped. “You won’t believe what I heard.”

I narrowed my eyes at her. “What did you hear?”

“We’ve a twenty marks exam next week.” She said scared.

Wow. Now I’ve to bury my head in books filled with dust and mould. “What!?” I asked loudly. Some students began to look our way. I lowered my voice, “When?”

“Wednesday.”

And today is Tuesday. I hated exams. My agenda was not to pass and find a job. My throat became dry. My palms became clammy. This cannot happen. This shouldn’t happen. I thought we only had our terminal exam in October. “Are you sure?” I asked her keeping my voice straight.

She nodded quickly. “Amara told me in class…. today.” She shrugged nervously. I balled my hands into fists. My nails piercing in my flesh. If I fail in the exam, Dad will be mad. I will no longer be the good daughter he thought I was. If I fail, I will be told to leave. This university doesn’t tolerate failed students. 

“How much have you studied?” I asked her, keeping my trembling hand on her shoulder. 

“I haven’t started. I don’t know what will I write.” She said rubbing her arms nervously.

“Has Rhea...?” I began.

“Just one chapter.” She replied completing my sentence. 

At least she has done something. Smart girl. I wish I hadn’t gone to Nova Grad to meet Dad. If I had known that an exam was due in October, I would’ve abandoned the mission. Now, I’m in deep shit.

I turned towards Faria. She was nervously fidgeting with the threads of her shirt. “We will copy.”

Faria gaped at me. “Are you serious?”

I would’ve scowled at her. But I refrained. Why does everyone here study like Hermione Granger. I shrugged. “Why not?” Was she a saint? Didn’t she copy? I thought she wasn’t a nerd.

She shook her head and held up her palms in a bid to explain to me. “The three of us are allotted in different classrooms. I am in 109, Rhea is in 102 and you are in 101.”

Oh. That explains why she said that. “Wow, we’re doomed.” I said my voice barely my own.

Faria was silent, staring at the wall ahead of me. Something crossed her mind and she turned towards me. “I thought you were already ready for the exam. Why didn’t you study?”

“I had to travel to England.” I lied easily. “Mother was sick.” Lies rolled from my tongue easily. I was an expert in lying, giving the training I has received.

“I thought you were American.” She said cocking her head to the side.

I would’ve taken that as an insult. But I was also an expert in keeping a straight face. “My mother was operated in a London. So, I had to travel to England.” I said with a sad smile. My answer wasn’t what she asked for, but it was enough to prevent her from asking more questions. 

Faria was an angel. She bought the lie. “I’m sorry. How is she now?” she asked concerned etched on her face.

Planning another mission for me. “She’s fine.” I replied.

***

Later Rhea and I were discussing which were the best chapters to study as our last resort to get passing marks. At least I could show Dad that I am a good student. Rhea sat opposite me in the library and opened a book. She ran her finger in the index and her eyebrows rose in delight. I looked at her with interest. I relied on her to pass.

“Found it!” she beamed with glee.

“Miss, you’re expected not to talk loudly. This is a library.” The librarian said sternly from her table.

“You are loud.” I said pleading. “I don’t want to get kicked out. This is the only place we have to study.”

She winced and bit her tongue. “You’re right.” She kept the book open and flipped it over the table. She grabbed another book and opened the index. She kept the book open and flipped it over the table.

I watched her with both my arms plopped on the table. “Found anything?”

“This….,” She said sliding the hard cover book towards me. “will cover most of the chapters.” She pointed her finger towards the first topic. “This is topic three which we have for our exam. You study this thoroughly and you will ace.”

I will ace? And here I was thinking that I will only get passing marks. I shouldn’t have underestimate myself. 

“Note these page numbers and give it to the photocopier.” She pointed her thumb to the back of library. My eyes followed the fiction section of the library, which was so quiet that you could even hear a pin drop on the floor. She met my eyes, looking at me if I followed the instructions and I nodded. I was grateful for having friends who would tell you every detail of a place when you have to crash at the last minute. Being a person who hardly visited the library, knowing someone who knew the library was like having Google offline.

I hated to go the library. The smell of mould and dust would make me cough. I tore my gaze from our table and looked at the librarian seated at the main counter. How does this woman know which book is in which cupboard? How did she remember all of that?

We sat in the library for three hours and then it was time for Faria to leave. She stood up and slightly scraped the chair away. “I hope you will study sincerely.” She said opening her bag and putting her books inside. She zipped it and slung it over her shoulder. “Remember they won’t ask tough questions.”

I smiled at her. “Thanks for helping me.”

She shrugged and pushed the chair towards the table. “Not an issue. And besides… what are friends for?”

I grinned. “Right.”. 

She glanced at her watch and sighed. “I have to go. All the best.” She bade me goodbye and exited the library.

I was waiting outside the Lodge for the interview. It was fifteen minutes to three and I was the third in the line. The first in line was a brunette girl and after her, a tall redhead who I didn’t recognise. As I waited for the interview to begin, more students began fill the line. Some were hooked on their phones while the others were busy listening to some music on their earphones.

***

At three pm, we were allowed inside the Lodge and we sat on the plastic chairs. In front of us were three panellists who had documents scattered on their table. Their hushed voices made me nervous. I wanted this post badly. If I didn’t get selected, I wouldn’t be able to complete my mission and I didn’t want to make Dad sad.

“Please introduce yourselves.” A female voice asked. I looked at the panellist and refrained from staring at her pearl jewellery.

“My name is Kia Wang. Senior Year, Humanities.” The Asian girl said with a pretty smile. Her immaculately straight hair was shining under the light from the window. 

“Marley Pascal. Senior Year, Science.” The red head said with a small smile. The panellists began to scribble on their notepads.

“Next?” the panellist on the left said and all their eyes landed on me.

“Valery Clark. Senior Year, Science.”   
  
“Harmanpreet Kaur. Senior Year, Humanities.” The Indian girl next to me said with a pretty smile.

“Giselle Acela. Senior Year, Science.”

The interview ended at four o’clock and we were informed that selected candidates would be informed via text message. When Dad hadn’t sent me any text messages, I took it as a cue to study in the library. I didn’t want to go to the apartment as I wasn’t in the mood of going home early.


	4. Chapter Two

I picked up the first photocopy bundle and marked the important formulae on it. When I began to count the number of formulae that I had to learn for the test, there were thirty-four. I unbuckled the pen and wrote the first formula on my note book and wrote the sum below it so that I could easily substitute the values. I read out the question. “What are synthetic recognition motifs?” My eyes searched the photocopied notes for the answer. I made several attempts to memorise the answer as it was the last resort to pass. But the answer was very difficult to learn. I drew a small star and made a mental note to ask Dad later.

Then the next question was on imprinting. The answer read: _Molecular imprinting describes a process by which a host is constructed from small molecules using a suitable molecular species as a template. After construction, the template is removed leaving only the host. The template for the host may be subtly different from the guest that the finished host binds to. In its simplest form, imprinting utilizes only steric interactions, but more complex systems also incorporate hydrogen bonding and other interactions to improve binding strength and specificity._

I grabbed my pencil and marked the important words. I made a tree diagram and scribbled a few drawings near it. Closing my eyes, I memorised the answer in my head without using the rote learning method. Chemistry is best learnt without rote learning, Dad used to say. “Time to write it down…” I muttered to myself and opened a fresh page of my notebook. I wrote the date and put the heading. _Molecular imprinting describes a process by which a host is constructed using a suitable molecular species. The template for the host may be subtly different than the guest it binds. In its simplest form, imprinting uses steric interactions but other interactions are used to improve strength and specificity_. I closed my pen and read back my answer.

I missed some key points. I sighed heavily and sank in my chair. I rubbed my palms over my eyes and looked down at the answer I wrote. I re-wrote the answer and checked it again. Each word was correct and I didn’t miss a single word. I rejoiced. I kept the photocopied notes in my folder and removed another photocopy bundle. _What are structural units?_ The answer was: _Many supramolecular systems require their components to have suitable spacing and confrontations relative to each other, and therefore easily employed structural units are required. Commonly used spacers and connecting groups include polyether chains, biphenyls and triphenyls and simple alkyl chains. The chemistry for creating and connecting these units is very well understood. Nanoparticles, nanorods, fullerenes and dendrimers offer nanometre-sized structure and encapsulation units. Surfaces can be used as scaffolds for the construction of complex systems and also for interfacing electro-chemicals systems with electrodes. Regular surfaces can be used for the construction of self-assembled mono-layers and multilayers. The understanding of intermodular interactions in solids has undergone a major renaissance via inputs from different experimental and computational methods in the last decade. This includes high pressure studies in solids and in-situ crystallisation of compounds which are liquids at room temperature along with the utilization pf electronic density._

Someone tapped me on my shoulder. I looked back. “The library closed in five minutes,” The assistant librarian informed me. She had a stack of returned books in her arms.

I glanced at the digital clock on the wall which was displaying the time. “Okay,”

“You can keep the books back in the cupboard and issue them tomorrow,” she said.

I raised an eyebrow at her. A thought crossed my mind. “Do you have lockers? I would like to keep these books and my photocopies in that.” If I had to take to this mountain downstairs I would be dead before I reached the end of the staircase.

She shook her head. “You’ll only get the book for yourself when you issue it. And some books are only for reference work,” She glanced at the books on my table. “All those books on your table can’t be taken out of the library.”

Great.

“I understand.” I said.

I gathered the books from the table and proceeded to the cupboards. Looking at the barcode stuck on the binds, I kept each book in the respective cupboard. I noticed that there were three other students who were studying in front of the Humanities cupboards. One girl was seated cross legged on the floor as she debated which book to issue. She cross checked with the serial number and kept the book in the cupboard making the rusted iron hinges creak in the deserted library.

The library began to look darker and more mysterious as I walked around the cupboards in a maze. A tube light was flickering above my head and the fan next to it was painfully slow. A door slammed and I flinched. I heard someone’s keys jingle in the distance and my blood went cold. Why am I scared? I clutched the two books close to my chest and quickened my pace around the cupboards. Why was it taking so long for me to search a damn cupboard? A pen fell on the floor and I turned around. A boy standing in front of cupboard 56, bent down and picked up the pen from the floor. I heard the sound of someone switching off the switches at the far end of the library. I glanced at my watch by balancing the books on the other hand and my eyes fell out of my sockets.

Five-thirty! I was supposed to be home at five! I was about to turn at the corner that I collided with someone. The books in my hands tumbled to the floor and I mumbled an apology. I bent down to retrieve the books and noticed that the person had worn decent, expensive shoes where you could see your face in it. I sat on one knee and gathered the two books in my hand, but I was stopped by the person.

The delicious fragrance of cologne and musk hit me, filling my senses. At that moment I felt as if my body was on fire. I’ve never felt so intimidated by a stranger before. I blinked rapidly and dared not to look up at the person in front of me. “Sorry about that.” It was a boy. His voice had a silk touch to it that left me swooning. My mouth went dry and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I saw his beautiful blonde hair as he went down to retrieve the books. He stood up and placed the books in my hands. “Here.” I saw his eyes. His blue eyes were like the sea and I felt myself drawn to them. “Hello?”

I jumped.

“Are you okay?” he asked confused.

“I…. uh, I’m fine.” I said quickly nodding my head. He wore a thick black coat and a white shirt underneath which was paired with a black blazer and a black tie. He looked like some royalty. Funny, I was also one.

He gave me a small smile and walked away. I turned around and ran behind him. “Hey!” He stopped and turned behind to face me.

“Are you new here? I haven’t seen you before.” He never looked like the type who would go to the library. I clutched the books to my chest and waited for his reply.

He shook his head. “Nope. I’m here since my junior year.”

I don’t know why, but this boy seemed oddly familiar to me. I had seen him somewhere, but where? He took in my appearance and I fought not to squirm under his gaze. “I haven’t seen you before….”

“I was transferred here. My Dad had business meetings so I had to leave my country,” It wasn’t a lie, but it was half the truth I had told the authorities when I was asked about my reason for visit.

“Oh,” He said with a soft smile and I felt my insides melt. “Welcome to Empire State University.”

I gave him a small smile and shrugged. “Thanks.”

I placed the books in the cupboard near the door. I picked my bag from the bag counter and exited the library. The door behind me closed with a squeak. The halls were empty and the janitors were mopping the area. A cone sign ‘WET FLOOR’ was placed. I groaned inwardly and took the long route which would lead me to the Lodge. When I was a few feet away, I heard the library door open behind me. I took the spiral steps which led to the Lodge and hurried downstairs. I descended towards the first floor, taking two steps at a time. “Excuse me?” someone said behind me.

I turned around and saw that the boy I met in the library was hurrying down the stairs.

I frowned. And adjusted my bag on my shoulders. “I know this will sound awkward but I hate to ask you this.”

I narrowed my eyes at him and kept my senses on alert. He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot and tried to conjure a sentence. Dad told me not to trust boys easily as they can have wild thoughts and do bad things. I waited for him to speak, while I slid my left hand to my back. “You should be ready. They will corner you at any time and you should attack.” Dad words echoed in my head.

“Look. I’m getting late. If you want to talk you can do that tomorrow,” I said in a bored tone. If Dad is waiting on the other end for me to do the video-call, I’m screwed.

“Are you a sophomore?” I nodded tapping my foot impatiently.

I nodded.

“Are you ready for the exam on Wednesday?” he asked me a bit nervously.

I let out the breath that I was holding. How stupid of me to think that he was dangerous. “Oh that….” I started. “I’m not yet started. I had gone to the library to gather some notes.” I told him truthfully.

His face lit up. “Oh great! How much have you completed?”

“Just one answer from the third chapter.” I said. And I’m going to fail. “Why are you asking?”

“I don’t have any notes. So, I wanted to know if you had any notes.” He rubbed his palms on his trousers.

He wants my notes? So, he’s one of the students who wake up when the countdown for the exams begins and catch any random person for the notes. Typical suckers. I took all the trouble and sat in that archaic God-forsaken library, and this boy wants _my _notes without taking the trouble of making his own notes. Perks of studying last minute.

“Why should I help you?” I asked him bluntly and folded my arms over my chest. Why the heck should I help those who bunk lectures? They always find someone or the other one week before the exam.

His face fell. “I was sick. I had to stay at home for a month and I couldn’t make the notes.”

My eyes narrowed slightly. Either he’s lying or he’s being genuine with me. If he’s lying, he can have whatever shit he’s feeding me right now. “Oh. That’s bad. Sorry.” I removed my bag from my back and kept in on the floor. I zipped it open and stopped. “How do I know you’re telling me the truth?” I asked looking at him.

“My name constantly features on the defaulters’ list,” He told me, his face turned sad.

“What was your sickness?” I know it’s rude to ask as it doesn’t concern me, but I wanted to know. I could use it against him if he loses my notes.

His face grew sadder and he casted his eyes to the floor. Is he lying to me or is this nervousness?

“Are you lying—"

“Family prob-problems,” He replied immediately.

I nodded and fell silent. I opened my plastic folder where I had kept the photocopies. I removed them out and searched for my pen. In the corner of each page I scribbled my name. I handed it to him. He took it and nodded. “Thanks.”

“Don’t lose them or you’ll have another problem to deal with.” I said giving him a wicked smile.

He laughed lightly and grinned at me. So, he thought this was a joke? He has no idea who he is talking to. “I won’t.” he said and gave a small salute.

I shook my head at him. “I’m not the President.”

He glanced at my name on the photocopies. “Valarie.”

“Yeah.” I said and zipped up my bag. I picked up my bag and wore it on my shoulder. “I have to take my leave, uh…” I began backing away. It was almost six.

“Harry.” He said.

“Right. Harry.” I said. I was about to exit the Lodge when he called me.

I groaned inwardly.

“What?” I said, with a frown.

“You’ve my word. I will give you these at the first thing in the morning,” He was at the top of the wooded staircase.

“Hey, you’re not going home? It’s late,” It was strange this boy wasn’t bothered to complete his homework.

“Ah, I’m waiting for my friends,” he replied.

“But everyone has gone home,” I said.

“My friends are having extra classes. So, I’m waiting for them,” He told me.

I nodded, understanding.

“Have a good day, Valerie.” He said turning towards the stairs.

“You too, Harry.” I waved at him.

***

I threw open the door of my small apartment and dumped my bag on the bed. I switched on the laptop and logged on Skype. My breath hitched in my throat. Thirteen missed video calls. I gripped my brown hair in my hands and closed my eyes. If I hadn’t helped Harry, I wouldn’t have been late. All because of him. Damn him.

My phone buzzed. I sat on my bed and glanced at the lock screen of my phone. One unread message. I swiped the lock screen after punching in the password. _You have failed me. You were clearly instructed to be online._

I gulped.

_Listen carefully. Observe everyone around you. There is a student in the university who is from a powerful family. I want you to give me the list of all those names. Everyone. You’ve time till the end of the month. _

The next message sent shivers down my spine and I wished I hadn’t agree to do this mission at all.

_If you fail, I will kill you. I will send her to do the job and your identity will be wiped from the face of the earth._


	5. Chapter Three

That night, I couldn’t sleep. Usually the moonlight would illuminate my bedroom, but tonight it was dark. This setting is perfect for a person like me--- alone, hidden in the shadows, with nothing to worry except the mission. The ceiling fan is on full speed and I listened to the soft hum from the fan’s motor. A flash of lightening struck the sky and I got up from the bed and closed the windows. 

  
Looking through the window pane, I glanced at the dark moonless sky. A lightning bolt cut through the clouds, like an angry withered hand, splitting the sky in two. As I stared at the sky my mind transported me back to the day when the people were divided in the country.

I remembered being a part of demonstrations against the police. Government versus the citizens. There were three of us. My parents were nowhere to be seen and it worried me. there were crowds of angry citizens everywhere and at a distance, I saw people gather on the terrace of a damaged building, waving flags angrily. I made my way through the crowd and someone from the back shoved a pamphlet in my hand. I looked for the person who handed me the pamphlet, but couldn’t find him.

“Fight! Fight! Fight!” the people around me shouted in unison. Men, women and children fisted their hands in the air, protesting against the corruption in the country. I was at the back of the crowd and I stood on my toes seeing several policemen who were standing opposite the crowd, thirty-feet apart. They were covered with protective gear and stood ready with their guns and protective shields. 

“No more suffering!” a male voice rang out in the crowd. 

The people around me shouted. “Fight! Fight! Fight!”

“Pietro, this is too much. We have to do something.” A girl said next to me, her voice uneasy.

I turned behind and saw that a blonde boy and brunette girl were glaring at the policemen. The boy had worn a raven black hoodie and black pants, while the girl had worn a maroon hoodie and black yoga pants. The girl had a small face and her long hair touched her chest. She was slightly shorter than the boy. The boy had an oval shaped face and a small stubble on his chin. The girl’s green eyes were filled with anger. “We will get over with this, Wanda. I promise.” The boy replied back.

The phone on my bed buzzed and the screen lit up the dark room. I unlocked it and saw a message from Dad. _Switch on your computer. I have work for you._

  
I didn’t question why was he giving me instructions at this time of the night. I was trained not to question. So, I got up from the bed and sat in front of the open laptop. I switched it on and waited for it to boot up. I opened up an app and saw that Dad was already online, waiting for me. 

“Dad.” I typed in code. We couldn’t chat using normal words. So, code was the best.

“Welcome”. He typed back. 

“What do I have to do?” I typed.

“We’ve to be on alert.”

I typed back furiously. This was not good. “What happened?”

“The authorities are on alert. S.H.E.I.L.D, The Avengers, American Government.”

“Okay.” I typed nervously.

  
“Keeping this in mind, I won’t be able to contact you online. Laws are strict now. Be careful.”

“I will.”

“Good.”

“You will get packages in the following days. They will come during the night. You sign on it. You know what I mean, don’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Good.”

“You unpack it and keep it safe with you. Hide it at any cost.”

“What will it contain?”

“You will know when you open it.”

“Understood.”

“You will be instructed how to carry on your further activities in the coded letters provided in the packages. Decode them. You are smart. We are counting on you. Don’t fail us. Remember for whom you’re doing this. Be brave.”

“Yes, Dad.”

“Never tell anyone about who you are. Tell them what I told you to say. They shouldn’t know we exist. One mistake and they will kill you. Be smart.”

“Understood.”

“I will now end this here. You need your rest. Be alert.”

“Good night, Dad.”

“Good night Valerie.”

***

I sat at my usual place before breakfast. I sipped my tea and watched the students entering the University gate. The canteen was empty when I was having my coffee. Dad’s words echoed in my mind.

_Be careful._

“There you are,” I heard a girl say next to me. 

I froze. It must be Faria. I had kept my phone on DND. I felt her approaching my table but kept my face impassive, pretending that I hadn’t seen her coming. I stared at the empty chair in front of me. The hot vapour of the tea glided up my face like a snake.

“Hi,” She said tapping my shoulder.

I frowned. She wasn’t Faria. The blonde had a heart shaped face and her hair was reaching till her shoulders. She had a fringe on her forehead, which made her look cute.

“You are….?” I asked my eyebrows creasing.

She smiled. That smile would have made boys fall for her. 

“I know you were expecting Harry…. But he won’t be coming for his classes, So, he sent me to deliver these to you on my behalf.” she handed me a stack of notes. 

I noticed that those were photocopies which I lend to him yesterday. Realisation dawned over me. But something wasn’t right. I looked up from the photocopies in her hand to her face. She wasn’t someone I knew. 

She was a stranger. She was different. A threat? May be. May be not.

But why not? Dad told me to be careful. Was she a threat? Can danger lurk in the prettiest of the faces? But she didn’t look like one. 

“Never underestimate an unknown person,” Dad told me once. “Girls or boys, they all are the same. You don’t know who it will be.”

“And you are?” I asked her staring in her eyes to see her dark secrets, deep memories. Something I could use against her.

“Don’t look them up and down in a way that will ‘creep them out’,” Dad said using his fingers as a quotation mark. “It will make them and uncomfortable.”

“So, what?” I asked him. “It will make them vulnerable and an easy prey.” I folded my arms on my chest.

He shook his head. “You need to act normal. Behave normal. Talk like a normal person. People don’t like things that they don’t understand.” he gave me that grin. I matched his and twirled a loose strand of my hair in my fingers. “Once they know who you

are, it will spread like a virus. A zombie infestation. You will act like you don’t know anything. That is the trick.”

“My name is Gwen Stacy.” She beamed.

I raised an eyebrow at her. I took the photocopies from her hand. She looked at me with confusion. “Are you new here?”

I let out a breath of relief. “Yes. I am from London.”

Her eyebrows shot towards the roof. Well great. More questions. Oh, I love London and all that crap. “Wow. It’s an amazing place, isn’t it?”

“Of course.” I smiled. You did a good favour in giving me the photocopies. Now, get lost.

“Which University did you enrolled in?”

“I did it online.” The lie came out smoothly.

She nodded, amazed at the revelation. “That’s nice. It’s good to deviate from the crowd.” My eyes narrowed at her. She shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Uh, I meant, people think that its always wise to go to University and do the exams while sitting in the University. You are different.”

I shrugged. She had no idea how different I was. I could remove the gun from the back of my jeans and shoot her pretty face in front of everyone. I wouldn’t give a damn if I went to jail. Dad would bail me out. I know he would.

“What’s your name?”

“Valerie Clark.” I replied with a smile.

“Such a beautiful name.” she said with a smile. 

I wanted to roll my eyes at that comment. Fake. Fake. Fake. Too much fake. I hated fake. I hate the people around here. Everyone here was fake. The word fake was echoing in my ears like a gong, making me mad. I am mad. I will kill everyone. 

Suddenly, someone called out her name and she turned towards the voice. A tall boy with black hair waved at her. He smiled at her. She turned around and faced me. “Ah, I have to go.” She adjusted her backpack straps on her shoulder. “It was nice to meet you, Valerie.” She backed away from me.

I nodded. “You too, Gwen.” She turned around and ran towards the boy at the other side. I watched him give her a hug. Later, a few more students gathered around them and they laughed about something. The tall boy ruffled Gwen’s hair and she scowled at him, swatting his hand away playfully. When she began to talk with her friends, he ran his fingers through her blonde hair. A few moments later, they walked away.

Faria and Rhea met me one hour later in the class. The teacher had not yet come to class and Rhea was talking about something. Being the good friend, I paid attention for their sake. 

“You won’t believe what I’m going to say.” She told me. Unfortunately, I was seated next to Rhea on the first bench of the first row near the main entrance of the class. No escape. 

Faria became curious. She bent forward and looked at Rhea. “Spill.” 

Rhea removed a plastic folder from her bag and carefully pulled out a folded newspaper clipping. She unfolded it and flattened it on the table. “This.” She said pushing it to the centre of the wooden table. The cut-out article fluttered under the breeze of the fan and we looked at it. 

“What is that?” Faria asked confused.

“Read.” She said.

**Mystery man found jumping around buildings and catching criminals red-handed. Witnesses call him Spider boy.**

“Seriously?” Faria asked with a bored voice. “You didn’t Photoshop this, did you?”

Rhea’s mouth dropped to the floor. “No! why would?” she pointed her finger to the date. “See this date here, 23rd May 2014. Isn’t that proof?”

“Bah. Photoshop can do that too.” Faria rolled her eyes at her proceeded to open her book in front of her.

“I’m serious, this isn’t a joke. You can check the newspaper downstairs if you want.” She told her with a challenge. “They both bear the same date.”

“We shall see.” Faria said pointing her index finger towards her.

“Game on!”

I liked Faria. She was quite practical in her explanation. She never jumped to conclusions. Whenever a student would give a theory which wasn’t correct, she would jump in and negate it giving a good reason and evidence why she thought so. 

Rhea kept to her word. After the class ended, we ran down the steps and Rhea grabbed the newspaper from the news stand. She quickly flicked through the pages and her eyes scanned every article on the newspaper. “Where is it?”

Faria stood behind her, with her hands on her hips. She sighed, irritated. “I know you’re faking it.”

Rhea shook her head. “No, no, no, no! No, it should be here.”

It was my turn to say something. “Why does it matter? It’s just a simple news article.” I said in a bit to rile her up. I watched her expression change from anxiety to a hint of anger.

“It matters to me. I adore him.” She glared at me.

A wicked grin spread across my face.

“Hey, she’s messing around with you. Just chill.” Faria said calming her. 

One minute later.

“Found it!”

“Oh great! What did you find?” Faria asked rubbing her hand over her face. She was seated on a bench near the newspaper stand.

“I can’t believe it.” She said barely a whisper as she stared at the article on the newspaper. She removed the clipping from her pocket and compared it with the newspaper article. “Oh my God.”

“Just finish it already.” Faria said in a bored tone. “Why did I agree to do this?” she muttered to herself regretting to go downstairs in the first place.

“You guys should see this.” She beckoned us with her hand. I stood up first, followed by Faria. “You see this?” she said pointing the article with her finger. I looked at the article and fear crept into my veins. My blood became cold and I couldn’t feel my feet. I stared at the clipping in front of me. 

_‘Spiderman has agreed to work with the American Government, S.H.E.I.L.D on catching wanted criminals and terrorists. He said he will be keeping a close watch on America’s most wanted criminals. Apparently, he has also joined The Avengers’ Initiative which is founded by billionaire Tony Stark.’ _

My blood chilled.

“This is so cool.” Faria told Rhea and I glared at her. I didn’t expect this sudden change of attitude from someone like Faria. My fists were clenched and I gritted my teeth. Something was needed to be done, and fast. I needed to tell Dad. I need to run. This was bad. Very bad. I hadn’t expected this all. 

Both of them buried their heads into the article and read the article. “I love Spiderman. He’s so handsome!” Rhea said putting her hand on her chest. 

“You've seen him without the outfit?” Faria asked her.

She shook her head no. “No, not really. But he is handsome.” She said dreamily.

Faria gave her a look. “If you haven’t seen him without the outfit, how can you call him handsome?”

Rhea shook her head. “He is handsome. They all are handsome.” Rhea needed her head examined.

“You’re mad.” Faria said grabbing her bag and walking away.

“You don’t understand.” Rhea said folding the newspaper on the news stand and ran behind Faria. I didn’t follow them. I just stood there rooted in my spot. I walked to the newspaper stand and quickly hid it in my bag. I had another job to do.


	6. Chapter 4

I didn’t care if my name appeared on the debarred list.

I headed straight to my apartment and dumped my bag on the bed. I turned on the laptop and opened Dad’s contact ID.

_We are in trouble. _I typed furiously.

Dad wasn’t online so I switched off the laptop and gathered my notes to study. I sat on the bed and displayed all the notes in front of me. I kept each chapter’s notes in a stack and took out a green pen to mark out the answers I had learnt. I learnt every answer of one chapter and prepared a question bank for it. I took out some old unused sheets from the drawer and I proceed to write the answers. Once I completed the mock exam, I went to study the next chapter. Faria had told me that we only had to study ten objective type questions. I quickly memorised my answers and marked them. Dad had taught me chemistry when I was in Nova Grad, so it was partly easy for me. I got up from the bed and removed the geometry box from the drawer. I removed a protractor, a set square and a divider and drew a concept map for the questions.

My phone rang from the nightstand.

I got down from the bed and remove my phone. It was Faria. I answered the call.

“Where were you?” she asked me on the other line.

I frowned. “I don’t understand.”

She huffs. “Oh, come one! After I and Rhea read the article about Spiderman, you were gone. Where did you go?”

Oh, that. I smacked my head. “I had an urgent matter to deal with. I had to rush home.” That was true.

“Oh.” She said, her voice laced with guilt. “I’m sorry I should’ve waited for you. Rhea had---”

“No, it’s fine.” I said. Friends forgave each other, right? Faria had no idea how much I despised her after she agreed to Rhea’s theory of Spiderman. What started as fake friendship turned out as real, hatred towards her. I couldn’t hate Rhea. She was born that way.

“What are you doing?” she asked me a while later.

Trying to flee from this country. “I was studying for the exam. Lots of work to do.” I replied.

“Oh, I see. How much have you completed?”

“The first chapter is done.” I told her. Relief flooded me. At least there is no chance of me failing. I will remain in this University. The management won’t pull me out for low marks.

“Good, good.” She said, a smile in her voice.

“How much have you done?” I asked her for the sake of asking. I picked up my pen and threw it on the wall, imagining it as Faria’s face.

“I’m close to completion. Luckily, by the end of this week, I will be ready.”

I pursed my lips. Smart girl. I knew she was a scholar. Faria did well in all exams but not enough to top the University. “Wow. That’s great.” I said.

“You know what? I’ve this awesome news to tell you. There is this party at the Osborne house. You should come.” She said excitedly.

Who was this Osborne guy? I thought to myself. Some rich brat throwing a party for his girlfriend or another way of showing someone’s wealth. “…… there will be lots of fun. Amara will be there. She has already received the invitation. I heard that he has invited some of the students from the neighbouring Universities.”

“Who is this Osborne person?” I asked half-interested. I grabbed my bottle of water and chugged it down.

“Harry Osborne.” She replied excitedly.

I puked the water from my mouth, wetting the mattress. My mouth fell open. My hands went cold. Was this real? No, it couldn’t be read? “What?”

“Oh, of course. You don’t know? Norman Osborne’s son, ‘the Harry Osborne’.”

No. My mind reeled back to the conversation I had with the boy on the spiral staircase. _“I’m Harry.”_ If he was Harry, then…. Oh my God.

“But I’m not invited.” I told her.

“No worries. He told me to give all my friends the invitation.” Her excitement was growing. My head began to throb. Why did everyone envision him as the golden boy of some company. “So, I brought one for you. The party is on Friday.” she said in a sing-song voice. “La, la, la, la, la, la!” her voice blared on the other end and I pulled my phone away from my ear.

I thanked her and ended the call.

Later that night, I watched some television and did more homework. I had to live a low life and was instructed not to roam around too much due to the strict watch by the authorities. I opened the fridge and made some tuna salad. I flicked through a news channel and saw the reporter interviewing to some people in front of the Daily Bugle. I grabbed the remote from my left and increased the volume.

“…. I saw that man jump from the top of the building and he just landed on the road like a feather. I-I haven’t seen anything like this.” He told the reporter. It was drizzling slightly and the reporter nodded her head and held the umbrella, tightly in her hand. Along with the man, there were several other people around her. A few moments later, the rain began pouring heavily around them and the reporter struggled to get the signal from the newsroom.

“Carla, what else did these eye-witnesses see?” the blonde woman in the newsroom asked her.

“Uh, Reesa they said that Spiderman webbed up some bank robbers to a pole in the alleyway. He phoned the police and they arrested the burglars.” She turned to another eye-witness, a young brunette. “Can you tell us what you saw?”

“Oh yeah.” She nodded immediately. “I was standing in line, in the bank to withdraw some money, when these burglars entered from the main door. They threatened all of us to hand over our belongings, and we all did. We were so scared. They told us not to make a sound or else we all would die. Then one of them, pointed his gun at the cashier and told him to open up all the lockers. The cashier opened up all the lockers and the burglar put all the money, _our money_ in the briefcase. But you know what? When they were about to leave, Spiderman came in and snatched away the bags from their hands with his web. We were so happy. We got our money back. The day was saved!” she said in one go.

“Thank you.” she told the blonde woman. Then, she turned towards the camera, “Reesa that was all the eye-witnesses had to say---” I switched off the television. I stared at the screen of the television and folded my arms over my chest. Something needed to be done. Spiderman had to be stopped. I will stop him.

My laptop’s screen lit up. Dad’s message. _I have seen the news. I have planned something. It will work_. _There is poisonous gas in the package. You make the chemical concoction._

_Got it. I have something to tell you. Faria has told me that Harry Osborne is hosting a party. Should I go?_

_Who?_

_Harry Osborne. Norman Osborne’s son. _

_I have heard this name somewhere…._

_Faria told me that his father is the owner of Oscorp Industries._

_Oh. Some billionaire in America, huh?_

_Indeed._

_You can go. But be careful. You know they are watching everyone._

_Understood._

The party was two days away and I was dragged away by Rhea and Faria for dress shopping. I politely declined, saying that I hated dresses. We were standing in front of a high-end mall and my head was pounding with a headache. “You should come. It will be fun.” Rhea said holding my wrist tightly.

“Yes.” Faria added. “You can shop for other clothes you like.” Faria said pointing to another store.

My phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID. Dad? Faria and Rhea had already entered the mall. When I was out of earshot, I swiped the call and spoke, “Dad?”

“Get out from there.” his voice was raw and over the edge.

“What? W-why?” I frowned.

“Something’s going to happen. Run away from there.” He said. His voice was gruff, demanding.

“And what about Faria and—”

“Don’t worry about them. Just get out of there.”

“I---” just then, the entire mall came down crashing and there were screams everywhere. People outside the mall, ran away and I too joined them. I ran on the main road and crossed the sidewalk. People stopped and looked at the building, crashing on the ground and shattering into pieces. I made the mistake of looking behind and crashed into someone. I stumbled back and was about to mumble an apology.

“Hey!” that person said and looked up. He looked familiar. “You’re Harry’s friend, aren’t you?”

I looked at him confused. “No, I don’t know you.”

_Be careful. They are watching you_. I gave a small smile and walked away from him. How did he know I am Harry’s friend? I quickened my steps. The faster I walk from here, the better.

“Gwen Stacy returned your notes on behalf of Harry.” He reminded me.

Was this boy a nutcase? Couldn’t he see that a building has crashed? Who asks such questions at this time? I turned around. “What do you want from me?” I asked, keeping the distance between us.

He looked at me shocked. He adjusted his glasses and ruffled his hair. He looked at the ground and took a deep breath. “I don’t have time.” I said impatiently.

His head jerked up. “Have you seen Gwen?”

I frowned. “What kind of question is that?” Is he bipolar?

He sighed heavily. “Gwen hasn’t returned home since morning and---” his gaze went on the crashing building. He removed out the earphones from his ears and stared at the building with wide eyes. “Shit.”

“What?” I asked following his gaze.

His hands trembled. “Gwen is in that building.” He said, his voice shaking.

My eyes widened, but I didn’t feel any fear. Dad told me not to have feelings. Weak people show their feelings. Weak people cry. “You’re not weak.” I remember him telling me. The boy crossed the road and ran towards the crumbling building. People stopped their vehicles on the road and stood on the road watching the building crumble. I could hear people screaming inside the building.

Police sirens followed along with fire teams and ambulances. The police instructed everyone on the road to move out of the way, so that they could make way for the fire brigade and the ambulance. Within minutes, the road was clear and the fire brigade made its way inside the building veranda. The ambulance stood on the main road with the medical team swiftly removing stretchers and running towards the building. I stood there watching the remaining storeys of the mall crumbling to pieces. Fifteen minutes later, I walked back to my apartment as if nothing had happened.

After I came home, I slept. I woke up in the evening and switched on the television. “Breaking News: thirteen people are dead as they were crushed under a mall.” The reporter said. “The police are yet to determine what caused the mall to crumble suddenly.” So, the party will not be there, I thought. With everyone busy finding their loved ones inside the building, I don’t think Harry Osborne would host the party. It would take weeks for the survivors to get out of the trauma.

It was good though. I meant, with there being no party. Not the trauma. I didn’t have to search for a dress in those endless clothing shops and force myself to look pretty like the others. Having nothing to do, I opened my textbook and began to study. Around ten o’clock, I ate and washed the dishes. Later, I opened the package sent by dad. I ripped open the outer plastic packaging and ripped the tape from the box. After I pulled up the flaps of the box, I found thermomould packaging inside and carefully removed it from the box. Inside, there were cable ties and black gloves. Lots of them. Then there were washed ear bud swabs in plastic cylindrical tubes and there were test tubes in a hard paper box.

Great.

At the base of the box, there was another brown box which had a liquid substance inside. I knew this because I could feel the liquid swish inside the box. A grin crept on my lips. I carefully removed the box from the main box and placed it on the bathroom floor. I opened the paper box and saw small rectangular compact boxes full of green liquid. I picked up the light compact glass box and held it up to the light. The liquid crystalized under the light and I saw the chemical reaction taking place. I quickly wore the gloves and covered my mouth with a surgical mask. I opened the compact box and taking the test tube in another hand and poured a little part of the green liquid into the test tube. I kept the compact glass box in the paper box and closed it tightly.

Then I lightly shook the test tube and added some water from the tap. The concoction mixed and a foam began to form in the test tube. The test tube became warm and I kept it on the floor holding it with the test tube holder, provided inside the main box. I picked up the paper folded at the side of the box and opened it. It read:

_In order for you to understand how powerful this concoction is there is a sample of preserved dead rat provided in this box._ I searched the box and found a perfectly wrapped hard glass box of a dead rat specimen. _You will test this yourself. Put the specimen of the dead rat in one of the test tubes filled with the green liquid._

I put the specimen inside the test tube filled with green liquid and the entire specimen got engulfed inside the foam and black sediments settled at the bottom of the test tube. _Once this is done, you will perform this experiment on Spiderman. _

I went to sleep around eleven that night and woke up at seven. Lectures began at eight thirty. I sipped on my cup of tea and flipped open the morning newspaper. The main page had a breaking news. ‘Nick Fury injured in an attack by the Winter Soldier’. I quirked my eyebrow and stared at the picture. Too many incidents were happening this month.

Nick Fury’s SUV was upside down and beside him there were many police vehicles. I knew that SUV belonged to Fury since he used a car which had special technology which was also used by Dad a long time ago.

The report had more information provided. **‘Multi-millionaire Tony Stark has said that Fury’s condition is critical and his health is being monitored. He has asked all Americans to keep him in their prayers. When we asked him where he was being treated, Stark did not provide any details. He said that The Avengers were unaware of the attack. S.H.E.I.L.D is looking into the matter.’**

At eight o’clock, I was ready for University. I packed my books and put some money inside my purse. Then it struck me. There might not be lectures since the crumbling building incident. So, I removed my books out of my bag and kept them on my dresser. I switched off the lights and locked the door with a combination lock. I didn’t want anyone to know that I had bio-hazard chemicals in my possession. The windows were shut and alarm sensors were kept at the window latched the binders were drawn down and the chemicals were kept in a trap door under the rug. I knew what to do if someone broke into my apartment. Simple, I would use the liquid.


	7. Chapter 6

My mind began to race as I walked up the stairs of my apartment. An elderly man was walking down the steps. I gave him a smile and he tipped his hat towards me as a form of greeting. When I reached the second floor of my apartment, I took a left and walked towards my flat which was at the end of the apartment corridor. The bright yellow light from the ceiling tube light illuminated the corridors and I slumped my bag to the floor to search the keys. I found them at the bottom of my bag and after putting it in the keyhole, I unlocked the door. The door opened with a click and I entered the room.

I expected to see darkness around me, but the window of the living room was open and the curtain was flying in the wind. I knew that I never left the window open and someone was in my room. Out of instinct, I removed my gun from the back of my jeans and looked around my flat, standing still, with my back against the door. If it was Coulson from S.H.E.I.L.D or Hawk Eye in my room, I would catch the next emergency flight and flee this country. I wouldn’t take the risk of getting shot and letting my true identity being revealed.

Questions kept flooding my mind. Did this intruder find the biohazard chemical I safely stored? Did he hack into my laptop and retrieve my personal information? If Tony Stark is in my flat, I would kill Pepper Pots and all those who are dear to him. He killed my parents, _my _brother, my people. He killed everyone. I had nothing left which I could call my own and The Avengers? They went home acting as if nothing ever happened.

“Relax.” Someone said towards the right and I fired. My heart hammered in my chest. I took a step backwards, feeling the hard wood of the door. The closer I am to the door, the safer I would be. My eyes darted across the room looking for the intruder. Why didn’t I leave the living room light on? I made a mental note to get a metal rod when I entered inside the apartment.

“You should see who you’re shooting.” The feminine voice said with disgust.

I shot blindly. “Get out of my room!” I said angrily. “The next bullet will fly through your head.” I warned.

She sighed and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her approaching me. She was a bit taller than me. When she got closer I saw her eyes. They glowed red in the dark and they stared into my soul. She was familiar. I had seen her somewhere. Where?

“Wanda?” I said in confusion.

“Good to see you, Anezka.” She folded her arms in front of her.

“How did you enter my flat?” I asked her, noticing the red of her eyes slipping away and turning into the normal sea green.

“Pietro helped me.” She shrugged and took a seat on my couch.

My mouth fell open. “Pietro is here?”

She sat crossed legged on the couch and closed her eyes with a smile. “In the veranda to be exact.”

“Why are you here?” I asked gripping the gun.

She opened her eyes and looked me up and down. “You don’t know? Strucker had sent us here.”

All the air escaped my lungs. “Why? When did this happen?”

She shook her head. “He never told me why he was sending us.” Confusion crept in my mind. Strucker told me everything. He would e-mail me every day and I would religiously follow his commands. We all had a common vedanta. I promised him that I would fulfil it.

“I think that you were so busy in your studies that you didn’t read the other letter that came in the package.” She said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I folded my arms over my chest. “You knew about the package?” I stared at her.

She rolled her eyes. “I read minds, silly.”

I forgot. She was Scarlet Witch. I felt ridiculous. I sat on the couch opposite her. “So why did he send you near me?”

She shook her head.

I narrowed my eyes. “I want answers, not gestures and childish riddles.”

“I came here to warn you.” she said and breathed in deeply.

“About what?” I asked, my voice getting harsh.

“The Osborne kid, he’s getting sick.”

“How do you know that?” I asked suspiciously.

“Looks like you’ve a liking for Spiderman’s best friend.” She said, her voice filled with malice.

I paled. She was watching me chatting with Harry. That day on the bannister. She sauntered inside the campus and no one noticed her.

Wanda noticed it. “There, there.” She said in fake sweet voice. “You seem to have forgotten a deal, I suppose.” Her eyes had that evil glint and her smirk was deadly.

“What?” My palms became clammy. Where was she going with this?

“You are in love with Harry Osborne, aren’t you?” she said with an evil smirk.

“No. I’m not.” I told her truthfully.

She chuckled. “You’re lying. You know very well that I can see through a person’s lie and you’re lying in front of me.” She looked at me with curiosity.

I stood my ground. “I told you, I’m not lying.”

“Bah. You’re not good with your acting, are you? I thought Strucker regarded you as the best amongst us?” she shook her head and sighed.

“I helped him by giving him my notes. Isn’t it good to help? Or didn’t your mother teach you that?” I spat.

When I said the word _mother_ she snapped her head at me. Her eyes turned to a dangerous red and she flicked her wrist in front of me. But I held out my palm, generating invisible energy from my fingertips and directed it towards her. The effect was quick. She stood still. The red wisps on her palm and her entire body froze. The curtain stopped fluttering and time was frozen momentarily. Wanda blinked hard and watched me as I walked up and sat crossed legged in front of her. She grunted when I touched a ring on her frozen hand and I smirked.

“You know….,” I trailed. “you shouldn’t have entered my house through the window. Americans call it rude. You,” I pointed a finger at her. She glared at me. “You do this again and I will report you to S.H.E.I.LD. I don’t care what they do to you even though we both were trained under Strucker.” I sneered.

She chuckled and I pulled my hand into a fist. She gasped and began to choke. Her eyes began to water and she began to gasp for breath. I heard her gasp.

I shook my head. “You need to learn. Put this in your head. You mind your business and I will not touch a hair on you and your brother outside my door.” She looked at the door in fear. “You thought I would believe you? I had seen his blue trail whiz past me in the car park. I knew you both were here. It’s a shame that Strucker didn’t teach you well. You can’t even cover up your trails.” I released my fist and relaxed my fingers and she clutched her throat. The wisps disappeared and her eyes were back to their sea green colour.

“You will pay.” She said, her voice in short gasps.

“I will see to it.” I spat.

“You’re not in your senses. Love has made you blind. I have seen it. I followed you everywhere. Strucker knows too.”

“You told Strucker?” I said, my voice ice cold.

She nodded. “Remember your promise. Don’t fall for anyone. If Harry finds out you’re a criminal and you land in jail, Strucker won’t bail you out.”

“No.” I said firmly. “He wouldn’t do that.”

“Oh yes, he will.” She smiled cruelly. “You will see.”

“I think you’ve said what you wanted to. Now get out.” I pointed towards the door. “take your brother and don’t ever step again in my room.” I warned her.

She chuckled. “So much fire for the one you love.” She remarked touching my chin.

“Shut up and get lost!” I grabbed her elbow and dragged her out of my room. She whirled around and faced me. Pietro was standing near the staircase. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I ran to close the open window and noticed that its binds were ripped. The glass of the window pane was missing. When I looked out of the window, I saw that it was shattered into pieces on the tarmac.

***

I went into the bathroom and switched on the light. I padded on the cold, white tiles of the bathroom and after I wore my gloves, I removed the test tube from my pocket. I placed it in the test tube holder and proceeded to search the biohazard liquid that I had stacked in the false trap door, behind the wall painting. I carefully removed the paining from the wall and placed it on the table. It was at that time that I saw some small green light circles reflecting on the glass of the painting.

I acted calm and thought. I knew that the CCTV camera was of Wanda’s doing and she was watching me through the feed somewhere. I would find out. I walked back to the bathroom and fished out my phone. I opened the CCTV tracker app and I typed in my current spot. It scanned the apartment and opened up two spots. I chewed the insides of my cheek and clicked the pop-up menu. One was the living room, the spot where the painting was situated and the other one was my bedroom. I pressed the back button and clicked on the main menu. From that I clicked on the ‘search location’. The app took five seconds to load and what appeared next shocked me to hell.

It was in the University. Someone from the dorms. My eyes went to the time on the notification panel. Six-Thirty. University was shut. No students were on campus. The college festival had not yet begun and it was perfect time to sneak inside. I opened the ringtone sections of my iPhone and double tapped the default incoming call ringtone. The sound chimed through the phone speaker and I locked the screen. I placed the phone to my ear and slung the bag over my shoulder. “Oh wow! That’s great, Mary!” I said to a non-existent Mary over the made-up call.

I waited for a while pretending that she was speaking on the other end.

“Yes, of course! I would be there in twenty.” It takes twenty minutes to reach University.

Non-existent Mary continued to speak on the phone and I walked around the living room.

“Okay I shall get my books also. Is that all you need?”

She said that it was the best.

“Yeah. Bye.” And I pressed the power button. The light illuminated my face to show that the call had ended.

I proceeded to the bedroom and opened the closet. I picked out an all-black outfit. I removed the gloves and placed it in the pocket of my shirt. I didn’t expect the twins to be so good at their job. I thought that she was only here to warn me and scamper off. She was a junior in the job. I underestimated her. I should’ve known that her visit was not only just to warn me, but to also spy on me. But why? She could’ve just threatened me and left.

I felt that may be there is someone else who has sent her to do this. It was logical since why would a person from the same training facility with the same leader spy on a senior. There is someone else… someone bigger and dangerous involved in this. And this person knows who I am and my role towards this mission. No matter what, I would find out who this person is and I would kill him.

I was ready in two minutes and I padded to the washroom, where I had kept the knife. I quickly removed out the brand-new knife. It glinted in the dark and I trailed my gloved finger across its sharp edges. I stared at the white walls of the bathroom. “This is going to hurt.” I said placing the cool knife to my cheek.

I switch off the lights and walk down the empty corridor of the apartment. I walked to the elevator and press the button for the lift. My heart began to hammer in my chest and I did my best to keep a calm look. The empty elevator comes up to the floor and I walked in. I pressed the ground floor button and the elevator closed. After getting out of the elevator, I walk out of the apartment building into the cold night.

The sky was dark and I tried not to look around, drawing too much attention. There were people returning home from work. I saw high class men and women, walking along the side walk, busy on their phone. A young boy was walking opposite me. He was busy playing a game on his phone. He holds his phone in auto-rotate mode and tilts it. I remove my phone from my bag pack, insert the earphones and listen to music. Just then, a sleek limousine stopped on the road and I looked up from my phone. I stopped walking and watched. The car window rolled down and I saw an African man look outside the window, searching for someone. Finally, his eyes landed on me. “Excuse me.” He waves out his hand to grab my attention.

I was rooted to my spot. He may be someone from S.H.E.I.L.D trying to decipher why I don’t look American. He might have found information about my whereabouts and wondering why this girl is not like the rest. He may be from The Avengers, trying to know why I’m wearing an all-black attire this evening.

“Can you tell me where is Obscorp Industries?” he asks me. I take three steps towards the car and I felt the cold air conditioner falling on my face at full blast.

This man didn’t seem like a threat and I replied. “It’s near 6th Street.”

“Thanks.” He said and rolled back the glass. The car purred back to life and sped away. I watched the car drive towards the iconic building and after it disappeared in the traffic, I continued walking down the sidewalk. I opened the CCTV locator app and check for the location. The location pin was indicating somewhere in the University dorms and my steps quickened. That meant that the person hasn’t suspected that I’m coming to meet him.

I breathe a sigh of relief and after coming towards the crossroads, I bought myself an ice-cream. Americans make amazing ice-cream. Back in Sokovia, it was bland. I remember giving my ice-cream to some dog on the street. The dog watched me as I put the ice-cream on paper plate and licked it clean. Prices were shooting past the roof and those morons didn’t even care to put some flavour in the ice-cream. When the people protested, they said that we should learn to make our own ice-cream. As time passed by, the protests grew stronger and crime rate increased. People went hungry and children dropped out of school. And that was when I had decided to act.

I stood in front of the University gate and saw that the watchman was asleep. The poor man would be fired.


	8. Chapter 7

I slowly approached the gate and noticed that it was ajar. I glanced at the watchman and then at the University dorms. A couple of dorms had lights on and I assumed that the person I was looking for must be in one of those dorms. I lightly pushed the gate. I looked around and saw that the CCTV camera which used to work daily, was broken at the lens. I pushed the gate even more and after it had enough space to fit a thin girl like me, I slipped in and gave a final look at the sleeping watchman. I then caught sight of his water bottle beneath his chair. I picked it up and smelt it, cringing at the bad breath emitting from the cork of the bottle.

I retrieved the drug packet from my pocket and put half a teaspoon in the water. The drug mixed with the water and dissolved. I left a bag in his bag pack and quietly shut his cabin door. After that, I sprinted towards the dorms. The verandas were quiet to let in an intruder like me and I ran towards a nearby wall to calm my excited breathing. I could feel the cool metal of my kitchen knife pressed against my back. I heard a door unlock on the first floor and I tensed. Heavy footsteps descended the steps and I began to panic.

I ran towards the bannister and ducked under it. The person was walking on the steps above me. I held my legs to my chest waiting for the person to walk downstairs. I shielded my mouth to prevent the dust and mould from seeping into my nose. Slowly the footsteps went towards the end of the steps and after looking carefully from my hiding place, I saw that the person had exited the University gate. The boy had worn his basketball jersey and was tossing a basketball in his hands.

I got out of my hiding place and ascended the steps. I looked at the CCTV scanner app and it showed the location on the second floor. I was about to ascend the second floor that I saw a group of students walk down the corridor. I quickly raced downstairs and waited for them to pass by. Wasn’t this past the hostel curfew hours? But then it struck me that not all hostel students obeyed rules. After the students walked away, I quietly got up from my hiding position and walked up the steps. I stood near the wall of the first-floor steps and looked into the corridor. No one was out. I sighed in relief and took a turn and ascended the steps of the second floor. While walking, my phone buzzed and I unlocked the screen after punching in the password. The indicator was pining a room on a dorm nearby. I had to find out which one it was before any of the hostellers saw me.

Keeping my gloved hand on the wall, I scanned the entire floor. No one was around. I quietly walked in the corridor keeping an eye on a possible dorm. The first dorm on my left was locked. The second dorm had girly posters and it was all too pink. Biting my lip, I peeped in the keyhole. Then I had to shut my eyes in disgust. Dorm three was vibrating with bass music. I pushed the door slightly and saw that ten teenagers dancing. I sighed and quietly shut the door. Dorm four had a girl sobbing on her phone. “Mom, I never expected him to do this to me.” She sniffed.

I unlocked my phone to check the location pointer, getting impatient. It was showing a red colour. I began to walk towards the railings of the balcony of the dorms and my phone vibrated. I quickly unlocked it and saw that the location pointer had turned orange. I looked at the dorm in front of me and I slowly walked towards it. Time seemed to stand still and my excitement began to grow. I was a few centimetres away from the door and all I had to do was to knock. When I stood right in front of the door, the pointer turned green and my mouth fell open.

This was Timothy Yulres’ doing. The quiet student who sat at the back of the class. The student who never spoke a word to anyone in the class. No would believe that a low-key boy like Timothy would assist the Maximoff twins in their dirty work. I wondered how much they agreed to pay him. Was Timothy so greedy that he agreed to spy on me?

It was time to put my plan in action. I gave a missed call to the junkie and he took it as a cue to be ready. I slowly removed my knife from my back and kept it in my hand. My phone buzzed. _Be ready._ Came his message. 

_Okay_. I typed back.

Three.

Two.

One.

Lights out.

“Oh shit.” I heard him curse inside. I heard something crash inside his dorm and strained my ears to hear what he was doing._ Keep the gunny bag with you. we need to dispose it properly. After his death, the parents will want to know everything about him._ I messaged him.

_What do you suggest_?

_I think we should feed it to the dogs._

He types a few seconds later. _What?_

_ We can sneak into the zoo and feed it to the lions. _

_How?_

_Leave that to me._

_Fine. I’m counting on you. If we get caught you’ll meet the same fate as he did._

The door in front me opened and I hid at the side.

Timothy was out of his room. I put my phone from vibrate to silent mode and made sure to blend into the darkness that had now befallen in the hallways. I stepped behind Timothy and with the help of a chloroform handkerchief, I covered his mouth, leaving him unconscious. Timothy fell backwards and I carefully dragged his limp body inside his room. I checked for his breathing and then for his pulse. Patch the lights. I texted furiously. I placed a blue plastic sheet and began cutting his body into small pieces.

Once the work was done, I summoned the ragpicker from Tim’s dorm window and he climbed up the pipes. When he climbed inside the room he handed me the gunny bag and stared at the cut body parts in front of him. 

He shook me and I looked at him confused. ‘What did you do?!’ He signed.

I looked at the body and then at him. “Isn’t it obvious? I killed him.” I replied with a shrug.

He shook his head and signed. ‘Why?.... Like this..’

“It’s none of your concern.” I glared at him.

“Now help me get this body on the main road.”

While the boy made the preparations to take the body to a place, I checked Timothy’s room for the evidence he had against me. I found several DVDs and pen drives in a plastic bag stashed in his drawers. “So much information about me, huh?” I said examining the bag.

Someone rapped on the window. I turned back and saw the ragpicker showing me his watch. ‘It’s getting late.’ He signed.

I nodded and exited his room. I double-checked every other room along with the bathroom, balcony. I switched off the lights and fans and made sure there was no stains of blood. I kept the knife safely behind my back and after crossing over the balcony, I easily descended down the pipe.

The ragpicker was waiting down the building, lighting a cigarette. “Let’s go.” I said and he nodded. He dragged the gunny bag behind him and looked around him. We walked side by side appearing cool and calm. We were the only two people walking on the side of the road and I was A question formed in my mind. “Can I ask you something?” I said. The road was deserted and there were hardly any cars which were passing by.

He removed out a puff of smoke and tipped the cigarette at his left. He nodded.

“If you’re mute, how is it that you can hear me?” I asked him, keeping my hands in my pockets. 

He removed his phone from his pocket and typed. He showed his phone to me. It read: I had a throat infection which affected my vocal cords when I was thirteen. I am mute since then.

My mouth formed into an ‘oh.’ “That’s sad.”

“This place?” I asked keeping my hands on my hips. “I thought we were going to go the zoo.”

He tapped my shoulder and I looked at him. ‘I did say that the zoo would be an ideal place for this work, but when I did a quick surveillance their security was too tight.’ He signed. In front of us there were dogs infesting on garbage from a garbage dump. He covered his nose with his hand and pointed out to something in the garbage dump. ‘This is the best spot.’ he signed, ‘No one would even think that a dead body was dumped here.'

I nodded agreeing with his theory. “You’re good. I think you may be useful for something in the future.”

He gave me a forced smile.

He opened up the gunny bag and the strong stench of blood hit our noses. ‘I can’t do this.’ He moved away from the bag and left me to empty the chopped parts to the dogs.

“Not used to blood and gore.” I chuckled.

‘Why are you doing this?’ he signed. 

I was about to open my mouth to snap at him, when he quickly signed. ‘I mean, why cut the body into pieces?’

I sighed heavily and said, “If we dump the body in some garbage truck or in the ocean, his body would be discovered by someone or the other. These dogs,” I said pointing my thumb behind, “will finish my job in one go. So, to make things easier for them, I cut his body into pieces so that it would be easier for them to munch on it.” I then told him to get some chicken margination so that the dogs thought that they were feasting on chicken meat. The junkie did a double take at me and I glared at him, making him run towards a chicken store. He returned with a bag full of chicken margination and I coated it to the chopped body pieces.

‘Are you a psychopath?’ he signed.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked at me with fear. His hands shook.

I sighed. “Relax, I’m not going to kill you because you give me no reason to.” I told him truthfully. And why would I? He had helped me in so many things. I liked this boy. But I had to be careful. I shouldn’t place too much trust on him. “Boys can’t be trusted.” Dad would say. I removed my black gloves from my hand and threw it towards the junkie who caught it with ease. I wore a single surgical glove for my right hand and put my hand inside the gunny bag. I felt a hard piece of flesh and threw it towards the dogs. The dogs perked up their ears and two of them fought for the piece. “There’s more.” I announced to them and the other dogs snapped their attention towards me. One by one I threw each piece of flesh, or rather meat for the dogs and each of them hogged it.

After the job was done, I dumped the gunny bag in the garbage dump. Rats and cockroaches scurried around my shoes and I smashed a cockroach who was walking up my shoe. We deleted the messages of our recent conversation from our phones and I threatened him that if he opened his mouth to anyone, I would cut his tongue. He nodded immediately and told me not to remain in contact with me for the time being. I handed him his money and we parted ways.

Later in the night, I returned home and placed the DVDs and pen drives in a secret pocket. I had a bath and went to sleep. The next morning, I purposely woke up late. After having my breakfast, I sat in front of my laptop and played the DVDs in front of me. I watched every single detail of the feed. One part had a scene where I was dragging the box of chemicals into the room. The box had a stamp ‘FRAGILE’ on the top flap. The feed ended when I’m dragging the box into the bathroom. 

The second video shows my encounter with Wanda. We both are seated on the couch in the dark room. I pressed the backward key once on the keyboard and it displayed the feed where I was entering the house cautiously. I pressed the backward key once more and saw Wanda standing in front of the installed camera and peering at it with her red eyes. “Is the camera on?” she asks the camera. I knew she meant to ask that to Timothy who was recording this. The room was so dark that the only thing I could see were some of the features of her face and her brown hair.

Another feed shows her quietly standing next to the kitchen wall and waiting for me. The main door clicks open and her eyes glow a dark shade of red. Then, she quietly walks towards the wall, making sure not to step on the creaking wooden panel behind the sofa. Immediately, I fall in the view of the camera and I’m seen holding a gun. Strucker’s team had taught me how to fight. 

I shut the laptop with anger. Why didn’t I know that there was someone spying on me from a camera? 


	9. Chapter 8

One hour later, I got ready for University. I didn’t carry any books as I wasn’t in the mood for attending lectures. I made a brief stop at the garbage dump in the alleyway where Timothy’s chopped body was lying the previous night and saw that only the bones were lying across the garbage heap. The alleyway was quiet and no one was lurking around, who could’ve spotted me staring at a heap of garbage and bones. This place was so quiet that you could hear your footsteps echoing from the pavement. The people here were hardly bothered about their neighbour as it was mostly housed for the sick and the dying. I knew this because three years ago, the Government had set up an Old Aged Home for the Sick and the Dying. 

“Excuse me, Miss?” someone said behind me. I turned back and saw garbage dealers with garbage bags in their hands.

I sighed and moved towards the side. I watched them empty the garbage in the black bin bags and when one of them went to dump the bones in the bin bags, I watched the his expression change to suspicion. “Matt?” he taps the man behind him.

“Mmh?” he says and turns around to face him.

“You see this?” he says inspecting the bone. That bone was his forearm which was quite hard to slice. It now looks like a licked piece of mutton bone. The man hesitantly takes the bone to his nose and smells it, realisation striking him. Warning bells resounded in my mind, begging me to run. Did he suspect that this is a human being’s bone? I stood there and watch the rest of the garbage dealers carry the garbage in trash can, leaving the two of them in the alley. Flies began to hover over my face and I shooed them away. 

“What is it?” he asks focusing his attention towards him.

“This bone….” He saying turning it in his hands.

“What about the bone, Will?” he asks.

He turned it with his fingers and examined it carefully. “It doesn’t look like that of a chicken. I mean, I can smell human blood on it.” He says with a frown.

Will laughs. “Since when have you been able to distinguish between human and chicken blood?” he pats him and prepares to put the garbage in the trash can.

“No, Will I’m serious. This bone looks like it belongs to human.” He said, his suspicion becoming clear. 

“Hey both of you!” a loud voice says behind me and I jumped, gripping the straps of my bag pack. Will and Matt look at the other man. “Are you going to stand there all day and search gold in the garbage? We have work to do.” It was the truck driver who was standing near the garbage van.

“Let’s go. We have more work to do.” Will tells Matt. Matt uneasily puts the bones in the bin bags. I quickly move out of the alley and sit on a nearby bench, watching the men climb inside the truck. The rear lights flickered on and the truck took on the street, moving out of this sleepy place. I let out a sigh of relief and get up from the bench. 

Twenty minutes later, I reached school. Students were sitting on the cemented blocks and some were casually chatting on the steps. I walked up the stairs and into the main building. I kept my bag on an empty chair and searched for my timetable. I found it tucked inside my binder and check the lecturer and the room number. First floor, room 4. I quickly ran upstairs into the class. Students were pooling inside the classroom and the teacher had not yet arrived. I sat on the second bench from the left. 

On the next bench, a girl was sobbing next to friend who was comforting her. “I can’t believe it.” She said chocking on her sobs. Her friend rubbed her back soothingly and she buried her face in her chest. “I spoke to him yesterday and today I learn he is missing.” Her voice comes muffled.

“We all understand what you’re going through Maggie.” Her friend says wiping her cheeks. “The police will find him.” She told her with assurance. “I know he is a strong boy and the minute he is found, he will speak to you.”

The girl smiles and nods at her friend. “Aw, isn’t it lovely to see that smile on your face? Will Tim like to see you cry?”

I froze. Tim. She is Timothy’s girlfriend?

She shook her head no. 

“Now go wash your face and come back with a smile, okay?” she says. The girl gets up from her seat and makes her way to the washroom. I follow her out of the class into the washroom.

The girl washes her faces and looks at herself into the mirror. I walk up to the adjacent wash basin and open the tap. “He’ll be okay. He’ll be okay. He’ll be okay.” She says closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Er, excuse me?” I asked her, appearing friendly. 

She opens her eyes and looks at me. “Yes?”

“Are you okay? You seem to mumbling things to yourself.” I asked concerned.

She smiled and sighed heavily. I raised an eyebrow at her. “Actually, my boyfriend is missing.”

“How? When did this happen?” I asked.

“I got a call from my friends that he was missing from his dorm since yesterday.” She shrugged.

“And?”

“The police have come in for questioning. They asked me if I knew anything.” She told me. I smiled inwardly. “I said he mostly kept to himself. He was very shy.” And this was why the Maximoff twins chose him. Genius. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and watch her ramble about how they didn’t find his laptop in his room. “He always works on his laptop. He does some or the other project and 3D design on that. Why would he take that with him?”

That’s because I have his laptop.

“His dorm doesn’t even have a note about where he went. He never goes without telling anyone. Even if he left, he would always inform the warden.”

I nod and show fake sympathy. “He will be found.” I told her.

She sighed heavily and hid the sadness behind her smile. “I know, I’m positive that he will return.”

The day went on and I found myself enjoying the fact that no one knew what happened to Timothy. As I came in front of the lockers, I noticed messages such as ‘MISS YOU TIM,’ ‘COME BACK TIMMY,’ ‘hey geek we need you for the assignment, don’t be away for too long’, ‘Timothy, I love you. Come back please’ on his lockers. When I opened my locker, I caught some girls whispering to each other. “I don’t think he’s missing.” The blonde girl tells her friend. 

He shrugs and replies. “Well, I think he ran away.”

My fingers tighten around the combination lock on my locker. “Ran away?” the girl asks with a frown. “Why would he run away? He was such a bright student. Straight A’s in all subjects, always buries his head in his books, keeps to himself. Sounds weird for a person to run away.”

“He may’ve found University tough and wanted to hide it from his parents?” the boy offers holding the book close to his chest.

“May be.” The girl nodded. Then a thought flashed in her mind and she said, “Wait there…,” she tapped her finger to her lips. “If he ran, the security guard should’ve seen him. Isn’t it?”

“You’re right. But today I saw that there was a new security guard deployed at the gate. He crapped the hell out of me.”  
I paid closer attention to their conversation as I put my books in my locker. The girl’s face turns to confusion. “Why? What did he do?”

“He began started checking my bag.” He said slightly irritated. “I asked why did he have to do that? He told me that the management has made rules strict. No razors, no blades, no metal rulers, no pen knives, Swiss knives, blah blah will be allowed on campus.” My blood went cold. I have a kitchen knife behind my back. 

“Oh shit.”

“That’s not all.”

“Please don’t tell me that they will check our police records for crimes!” she said getting hyperactive.

He shook his head. “They will be checking our bags. No one can leave before the officers arrive.”

“What the heck!”

“I don’t feel like coming here in the first place.” He shrugs. “It looks like incidents can happen anytime, anywhere.” He glanced at her and leaned against a locker. “Do you remember about that mall which crashed last month and left thirty students dead?”  
She nodded.

“Well, it looks like death is following us where ever we go. It’s so unsafe. I feel so frustrated about this.” He says and runs his hand through his hair.

“Hey,” the girl says and pats his shoulders. “Don’t worry, it shall pass. You’ll be okay.”

The bell rang and the duo walked away from their place near the locker. I stared at the locker in front of me. I would be in deep shit if they saw me with the knife. I can’t even hide it in my locker as they would check it there too. I couldn’t keep the knife at home, as I felt defenceless without the knife. Slowly, I made my way to my class and sat on the second last bench. I pretended to be attentive to the teacher, but my mind was making up plans how to hide the knife in some safe place.

The bell rang signalling the end of the lecture and I was shaken up from my thoughts. As I was about to get up and walk out of the class, I came face to face with Peter. He smiled at me. “Hey…... Balerie!”

“It’s Valerie.” I corrected.

“Oh.” He bit his tongue. “Sorry, my bad.” He stood like this in front of me looking at his feet.

“Something wrong?” I asked noticing him staring at the floor.

He looks up and adjusts his spectacles. “Uh, I, uh,” he wacked his brain to ask me something.

But I waited for him to formulate his sentence. “I came here to ask you about the project.”

Oh. Shucks. I forgot. The project. I made the plan to get Peter’s blood for testing. Shit. Shit. Shit. But I kept a straight face. “Yes. What about it?”

“We’ve to submit it tomorrow.” 

WHAT! He sees the expression on my face and sighs in defeat. “So, you haven’t done it too?” What does he mean by ‘too’? “‘Too?’”

He nodded. “Yeah, because I haven’t started anything.”

“What you want to do? When can we work together?”

He shrugged. “Uh, I feel after college looks perfect. What do you say?”

I think to myself about any work pending at home. I realise that the blood sample test is not yet done. Peter is standing right in front of me and if I agree to work with him, I may get more information about Spiderman. It was an opportunity of a lifetime. Who knows? I may not be able to work with him on any other project. “Okay. Cool.”


	10. Chapter 9

After the lectures were over, I and Peter sat in the library to discuss about the project whose title I didn’t care to remember. We chose a place at the back of the library, sitting opposite each other. “Okay…,” he said heaving a long sigh. I removed my notebook out to jot down points to show that I made some contribution in the project. “I saw the topic last night and when I did the research I found out that there are three cupboards in the library having books on this topic.” He explains.

I raise an eyebrow at him. “Wow.”

He gets up from his chair and I take it as cue to follow him to the cupboards. I quickly get up and gather my book and a pen. “Which one?” I asked him, after keeping pace with him. Why does he walk so fast?

“77, 78, 79.” He informed me.

“Quiet!” the librarians voice booms. I jump and my book fall from my hand. “Don’t you know this is the library?”

“Sorry.” Peter says and quickly walks towards the cupboard. He opens the cupboard door and switches on the cupboard light. He traced his finger along the hard binding and searched for the author. “Here.” He handed me three books of different sizes and I adjust them on my arm. He shuts the cupboard door and proceeds to open the next one, removing three books from the last rack handing them to me. “We’ll check the other cupboard the next time.”

“Fine.” I said and follow him back to our table.

I place the books on the centre of the table and we both take our seats. “Let’s divide the work.” He says. “You find information from these three books,” he pushes three hardbound books towards me, “and I will do the other three.”

“Fair enough. So, we have to write the project in our own words, right.?” I confirmed.

“Yup.” He says picking out a pencil and marking out a sentence from the first chapter.

“Hey….” I said pulling his book towards me, surprise on my face. “You found so much information in a couple of seconds?” I ask him shocked.

He smiles. “I had read this book three times before I could discuss with you about the project. Actually, I wanted to ask you about which book you would like to choose, but you were not in class so I thought of making things easier for us.”

“Oh.” I say nodding my head. But I found it quite odd for a person like him to mark out sentences at lightening speed. I’ve never seen anyone mark a paragraph so fast. I silently watched him from my eyelashes and noticed him already flipping to the second half of the book. Is this how he writes his exam? I should be envious of him. He must be getting straight A’s in every damn paper. My attention then moved to his eyes. He was putting his entire concentration in his work and his breathing wasn’t like how a normal human being. Does he have a breathing problem? Or does he have ADHD? I move on and continue to work on my project, stuffing my suspicions at the back of my head.

At five pm, we left the library. “Well, I found a lot of information in all three books. I don’t think we’ll have to refer to the third cupboard for more information.”

I stare at him dumbfounded. Seriously? Three books in three hours and that included every single page! I didn’t let my suspicion appear on my face. “Oh, that’s good.” I tell him.

“How much did you find?” he asks me curiously.

I sighed. Not as much as you. “Just one book.”

“Oh nice! That’s not bad. You can go home and do it.” Yeah-yeah. As if I have no other work at home. I wanted to roll my eyes at him.

A thought crosses my mind. “Hey, we’ve to write in fair, right? I thought we could submit our rough draft.”

He nods. “Actually, we were allowed to make rough drafts, but now the rules have changed. Since it’s a group project, any one from the group can write the entire project.”

“The entire project? That would be hard for one person.” I said, remembering the last time I wrote an exam in lightening speed and ended up with swollen fingers.

“There’s more. He said that we can also divide the work, so, in our case is it okay if we make divisions?”

That would save my fingers to become swollen to some extent. “Okay.” I nodded. “Team work is better.”

“Great.” He thought to himself and after a brief pause, he spoke. “Now, you write your part in fair and I will write my part in fair. Then, tomorrow, we will arrange it together. Is that okay with you?” he asked me, watching me for my reply.

“Fine. That will work.” I shrugged.

“Awesome.” He said showing a thumbs up. We were near the staircase where I and Harry had our conversation previously. “I don’t see your friends around. Usually they wait for you, don’t they?”

“Uh, Gwen has taken the day off as she working at Obscorp. Harry is unwell and Ned has paired himself with another person for the project. So, all are busy.” He tells me.

Harry is sick? “Why is Harry sick these days? What happened to him?” I never see him on campus.

Peter sighed. “Harry is not regular and he attends University whenever he feels like. We encouraged him to come with us but he likes to remain in his own shell.” He shrugs.

“Is it something serious?” I asked genuinely concerned. When did I become concerned about a boy who I barely knew? Did my encounter with him in the library made me really care for him?

“Harry has a rough background. His relationship with his father is not….. I mean...” he struggled to find the right words.

“He’s not in good terms with his father?” I concluded.

“You can say that.” He said, nodding his head.

I felt bad for Harry. When I met him, he looked so depressed. Wasn’t he happy even after being the son of a billionaire? I thought his father must be showering money on him and fulfilling every single wish. “I feel bad for him.” I told Peter, truthfully. Sadness crept at the pit of my stomach and I felt uncomfortable at this new feeling.

“Oh man!” Peter says hurriedly. I look at him confused. “I’ve to go. See you tomorrow?” he began walking backwards and gave a salute.

I nodded. “Yeah. Sure. Bye Peter.”

He smiled at me and descended the steps, near the library. I looked at the area around me. I was one of the few students waiting back in the campus. A few students were huddled behind their laptops, while the others were learning for their exams. A few students were drawing geometric diagrams with set squares and protractors. With a heavy sigh, I adjusted the straps of my bag and went home.

***

I bought an ice-cream sandwich and quickly ate it as I was beyond hungry. I was about to turn around the corner to my apartment, that I saw some boys beat up someone in an alley. I stopped in my tracks and stared at the boys who were hurling abuses and kicking the boy on the floor. “Such a pussy you are!” a boy sneered at him.

“He’s not given us his money for weed. Do we wait for Our Highness to pay us when, next year?” another boy mocked him. I stared at the boys as a frown settled on my face. As they beat the person, I noticed that no one wasn’t trying to stop the miscreants from beating him. All the passers-by were staring at the fight taking place before their eyes. I thought of calling 911, but then I was a murderer myself. What if the police came to my place for interrogation and found out that I’m possessing bio-hazard liquid handpicked and delivered from Wolfgang Strucker. I will be on their hitlist. 

But then I could fight them and tell them to back off, but then I’m a girl and they would have their revenge one day. I stayed alone and had no friends. In fact, I had such loving friends but in the quest of pursuing my agendas, I never cared about their well-being. 

“Oliver, get that knife out. I want to be done with this. Jack will kill us if we don’t hand over him his money by tonight.” The dark-haired boy ordered. I noticed that all these kids were young teenagers. How did they get into bad company at such a tender age? But then I was also a part of an organisation which was fighting for the justice of my citizens. 

Oliver nodded and pulled out a knife from the back of his jeans. The shiny metal glinted and Oliver gave a devilish smirk to the dark-haired boy. My heart was hammering in my rib cage. Why was I feeling like this? I don’t even know the person whom they’re about to kill.

“I guess this ends here.” The black-haired boy said. He tested the sharpness of the knife with his finger and approached the person on the floor. Suddenly, the boys moved out of the group and I saw the person, a boy, lying on the floor. My eyes went wide and my hand went to my mouth. Without thinking, my hands went to my phone and I downloaded policesiren.mp3. The file downloaded quickly. Then I swiped down the screen and pressed ‘play.’

The police siren ringtone played from my phone’s speakers and the boys tensed. I hid behind the wall of the building and increased the volume of the mp3. 

“What the fuck! The cops are here!” the black-haired boy panicked. The other boys scrambled to their feet and the boy with the knife put his knife in his back. They hopped inside the jeep, at the end of the alley and sped away. I watched the silhouette of the jeep mix in to the traffic and pressed the ‘pause’ button.

My eyes then went to the person on the floor. Harry was lying in a pool of blood and I felt a twinge of pain. I rushed towards him and noticed that his face was full of bruises. I gently turned him over and checked for additional wounds, but there were none. His eyes were closed and I feared that he was dead. “Harry?” my voice came out as a choke.

He didn’t move.

“Harry…. Can you hear me?” I touched him lightly.

No sound. Not even a grunt.

“Harry?” I shook him violently. Tears began to stream down my cheeks and my hands shook with fear. “Please don’t be dead.” I said to him. I checked his pulse and found that he was alive. I silently thanked the Gods and then I remembered. “Peter!” I searched his phone which was in his back pocket. I searched for Peter’s contact.

“Hello?” I heard his distracted voice. A loud crash sounded from the other end. “Oh shit.”

“Peter?” I asked on the phone, my voice trembling. “It’s Harry. He’s unconscious.”


	11. Chapter Ten

I sat outside the hospital room and Peter was pacing in front of me, biting his nails. I stared inside the room where Harry was being operated upon. Doctors in green gowns and face masks were huddled around him, performing the operation. A nurse was running around the room helping the doctors by providing them scissors and bandages. My eyes filled with tears as I saw the doctors’ gloves stained with blood.

“Peter?” I heard a female voice from afar. I looked sideways and saw Gwen running towards him and enveloping him in a hug. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. I was doing my homework and Valerie called me up and then….” He trailed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her approaching me, sadness etched on her face. She brushed back her bangs and sat next to me. “Hi” she squeaked, her voice raw with the crying.

I gave her a forced smile.

“So…. How did you find Harry?” I narrated the entire incident about how I saw a group of boys hitting and kicking Harry and I how I saved him.

“They were angry that Harry hadn’t paid them the money for the weed.” I said.

Gwen paled at the mention of weed. “Weed?” she asked me, her voice barely a whisper.

I nodded. “They also mentioned a person called Jack.”

“Jack?” she asked confused.

“You know him?” I asked with a frown.

“No. Never heard of him before.” She shook her head.

“Jack is one of the drug dealers in New York.” Peter piped in.

“How do you know?” I asked him with a frown.

He shrugged. “I work at the Daily Bugle. I know about him. Habitual offender.” he said.

Oh. Something flashed in my mind. I knew something related to Daily Bugle, but I couldn’t remember it. What was so important about Daily Bugle? What information did I want from Daily Bugle?

“Valerie?” Peter said standing opposite me.

I looked up.

“It’s late. You should go home. You’ve lectures tomorrow.”

I sighed. “Oh yeah. Are you both okay here?” I asked unsure.

“Yes.” Gwen said keeping her hand on my shoulder. “Thank you for informing us.”

I smiled genuinely.

***

That night I didn’t sleep. I stepped inside the bathroom and sat on the cold tiles. I was busy mixing the chemicals for the green liquid and removed out the specimen of the dead rat. I then removed out the blood stained and dipped the cotton into the test tube. The green liquid turned blue and I stared at it. My suspicions were right all along. My mind travelled back when Peter was marking the book with lightening fast speed. The scratch on his arm and the speed of his running…. They all pointed out to one thing.

Peter Parker is Spiderman.

The next day I met Ned Leeds who was hogging on a triple cheese burger. His face was smeared with mayonnaise and ketchup and I cringed in disgust. He licked his fingers and with another finger, he licked a drop of mayonnaise on the plate. He bobbed his head while he listened to music. I was debating whether now would be the right time to approach him. Finally, when he was stood up to dump his plate in the tray bin, I got up from my seat and ran towards him.

“Ned?” I asked, cringing after he turned to face me. His face was smeared with mayonnaise. He wiped his mouth to his sleeve and I resisted the urge to vomit. I kept my hand on my mouth and forced down the vomit.

“Hi! Valerie, right?”

I nodded. “Hi.”

“So, what’s up?” he asked licking his finger.

“Ned can you _please _stop that!” I said with disgust.

He raised his eyebrows at me, not hearing what I said earlier.

“_Stop _licking your finger.” I said with my teeth clenched.

His face paled. “Oh,” he looked down instantly. “Sorry.”

I got straight to the point. “How is Harry doing?”

His eyes met mine and his face fell. “Harry’s still in hospital. Doctors said that it will take him a couple of weeks to heal. The punches on his stomach were nasty. His body is frail with the drugs.”

I nodded. “From when is he taking drugs?”

Ned didn’t pale like Gwen like the other day. “Since Ninth grade.” He shrugged. His response clearly states that he was aware of Harry’s drug addiction.

Since Ninth grade? “And you guys didn’t do anything about it? No therapy? De-addiction?”

He stopped eating and turned around fully facing me. “But why are you bothered?” he wasn’t rude, he just asked casually. I assumed it was because I wasn’t part of their group circle and was treading on something top secret.

“I was the one who found Harry beaten black and blue in the alley.” I informed him.

His expression turned confused and slowly, yes, _slowly_, his expression changed. “Oh, I wasn’t aware of that. Maybe they forgot to tell me.” he shrugged.

“So?” I asked.

“So, what?” he raised an eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. “I asked you something, remember?”

He stared at me as if he was remembering a chemistry equation and then his eyes lit up. I sighed. “Oh, about that yes. I remember now. Sorry.” He sighed and then continued. “We did everything we could do, but Harry’s very stubborn. He would join and leave in between the therapy session.”

My heart twitched. He continued. “Once he even tried to attack a doctor who was during him therapy sessions.”

“Oh man.” I replied, shocked.

“The doctors had to call up his dad, but he didn’t pick up the phone. So, they called up Peter and he picked him from the de-addiction centre. Peter told us that he was shaking like hell. He kept staring at the floor and would never give an answer.” He sighed.

“Then?”

“We talked to Norman sir about it but he would always brush it off saying that he is responsible for the company that he keeps.” Ned shrugged.

I stared at him with my mouth open. “Why would he say that?”

Ned shrugged. “Norman Osborne is responsible for putting his son in this condition. He never cared for him.”

What?!

“I don’t know much about Harry. I had recently become a friend of Peter. You should ask him. Peter knows Harry since first grade. They have been very good friends since then.”

That was so cute. But unfortunately for me, I had no one who I could call as my friend. My real friends were long dead. They died when my country was destroyed and I felt that my heart was also buried in the rouble with them. My parents couldn’t be found. It was only my uncle, Baron Wolfgang Strucker who took me under his care. Then the rest was history.

In class, my mind shifted from Harry Osbourne to Peter Parker. How am I supposed to kill Peter when he is busy fighting criminals? I had to find a distraction, someone who will make him beg me for the life of the person I have chosen as a bait. I will make him suffer just as The Avengers made my people suffer. I will strive for the Avenger’s extinction.

The Winter Soldier has already crippled Nick Fury with his recent stunt. Captain America would do whatever he could do so that Bucky remembered him. But that was none of my concern. The Soldier is doing a good job and Hydra will be proud of him. I’m not a member of Hydra. I made it clear to uncle that I only want to kill all those who killed my people and my parents. I don’t have anything to do with the people of their country.

Just then, Peter barges inside the class and everyone’s attention diverts to him. “Mr. Parker please don’t come late or you’ll have to drop my subject.” He warned. “You know I do not tolerate late comers.” His voice was deadly.

“Yes sir.” He replied quickly and sat on the seat, next to the door. I watched him as he gripped his arm, hiding the pain.

When I went home, a news notification popped on my phone screen. I frowned and unlocked the screen. I clicked on the notification and saw the news headline displayed in big bold letters.

** _SYMBIOTE ESCAPES FROM LIFE FOUNDATION AND WREAKS HAVOC IN SAN FRANCISCO_ ** _. _

My eyebrows raised with interest and I scrolled up the screen to read further.

** _APPARENTLY, THE BIO-ENGINEERING CORPORATION DISCOVERED A COMET COVERED IN SYMBIOTIC LIFE FORMS THREE YEARS AGO AND WERE CONDUCTING EXPERIMENTS ON IT. FOUR SAMPLES WERE BROUGHT BACK TO EARTH, BUT UNFORTUNATELY ONE OF THEM ESCAPED AND THE SHIP CRASHED IN MALAYSIA. _ **

** _CARLTON DRAKE, THE COMPANY’S CEO HAS CLAIMED THAT SOMEONE ENTERED THE FACILITY AND TOOK AWAY MARIA, WHO HAD VOLUNTEERED FOR THE EXPERIMENT. MARIA WAS FOUND UNRESPONSIVE IN THE RESEARCH FACILITY._ **

** _THREE HOURS LATER, THE SYMBIOTE WAS FOUND FIGHTING AGAINST S.W.A.T OFFICERS AND ESCAPED THEREAFTER. THERE HAVE BEEN REPORTS OF VARIOUS PEOPLE BEEN FOUND DEAD DUE TO THEIR ENCOUNTER WITH THE SYMBIOTE. THE POLICE HAVE URGED PEOPLE TO STAY INDOORS AS A PRECAUTION AND ONLY VENTURE OUTSIDE WHENEVER NECESSARY. _ **

** _WE ASKED AN EYEWITNESS WHO SAW THE SYMBIOTE IN FRONT OF HER. “IT WAS LIKE A LIZARD. BUT IT HAD NO TAIL. IT’S BODY WAS BLACKISH-BLUE. IT’S EYES… WERE THE MOST_ ** _ **TERRIFYING. IT HAD WHITE EYES AND ITS TEETH WERE POINTED AND SHARP. I SAW IT SLIDE ITS TONGUE INSIDE THE THROAT OF AN ASIAN MAN INSIDE THE STORE. IT HAD POINTED BLACK NAILS. HE WAS STANDING ON HIS FEET AND HE WAS SO TALL THAT HE HAD TO BEND TO ENTER THE STORE. I HID MYSELF NEAR THE PANTRY SHELF AND WAITED FOR IT TO LEAVE. IT WAS VERY SCARY,” SHE DESCRIBED. THE POLICE ARE STILL SEARCHING FOR THE SYMBIOTE.**_

I locked the phone screen and sank on the couch. This symbiote was an alien. I needed more evidence to gather information on its abilities. And for that, I needed to follow it.

The next day I went to University and attended lectures. Then I decided to meet this symbiote. After completing my homework, I got ready and emptied my backpack. I packed my DSLR and my phone. I cleared my phone of all the unnecessary storage. I got out of my apartment and checked my phone for more news on the symbiote. A news flash appeared and visuals began to pop out on the screen. I clicked the first video and saw the symbiote jumping from one beginning to another and killing civilians with his bare hands. Who is this symbiote? Where does it live? What does it eat?

I decided to walk to the research facility to gather information about Maria. I was doubtful whether they would allow me in as there must be a lot of police protecting it. I reached the facility, one hour later and found the main entrance devoid of police. Looking around, I pushed opened the door and my something crunched under my shoes. I looked down and saw that I had stepped on pieces of glass. My sight then fell on the blood smeared around the corridor and there were dead people lying on the floor. I walked through the lobby of the facility and saw that there were broken chairs, broken potted plants, a severed head of the receptionist whose head was smashed on the counter. The word RECEPTIONIST was dripping with blood. The lights were flickering and the photographs were dangling on the wall. The sight didn’t bother me as I had been in the same situation many years ago. But this situation was unintentional; a research gone wrong. My path I chose was intentional; to bring the downfall of The Avengers.

I quietly walked up the staircase and found my way to the main research facility where Maria was kept. The facility was empty. The walls had claw marks running all through the staircase and several wall hangings were lying shattered on the floor. I looked above and saw a left arrow sign which said MAIN RESEARCH LAB. I followed the direction and found the damaged research facility. A glass enclosure separated the scientists from the subjects on which the experiment was to be performed. There were many computers lying on with their screens smashed. A scientist was lying with his head smashed on the keyboard with his eyes staring off in the distance.

I found the entrance for the subjects of the research lab and stared at the huge hole where the glass door would’ve been. Inside the lab, it was dim. I walked inside the lab and my eyes fell on a woman who was lying unconscious on the floor. Her black hair was in a tangled mess and her orange vestment was twice the size of her body. Quietly, I approached her. She was lying on her front with her hands outstretched as if she was swimming in a pool. Her hands were filled with blood and her hand prints were stained on the floor. I stood a foot away from her. “Maria?” I called out.

No response.

I took a step towards her body. “Maria?”

Still no response.

This time I went near her and shook her. “Maria? Wake up.”

Nothing, not even a grunt.

I turned her over and saw that she was frothing at the mouth. A gasp escaped my mouth and I shuffled away from her. “Oh my God.” I gasped. She was dead. I was scared and I was confused. How did she die? She had volunteered to perform the experiment. Did someone kill her? Or was she killed by the experiment. An idea struck my mind. I raced to one of the functioning computers and typed the ENTER key. The computer lit up and the logo of the company was displayed on the screen. then a dialogue box appeared asking for the password. “Oh crap.” I muttered and rubbed my face in defeat.

I whacked my brain for any possible password, but I wasn’t getting one. I opened the drawers and checked for any clue which would lead me to the password. Grabbing my phone from the nearby table, I opened the Notes app and typed the invalid password, careful not to use it again. Am idea struck me and I typed ‘eddie_broke’ and hit enter. A dialogue box appeared. _Incorrect password. Please try again. _

My eyes then fell on Maria’s dead body and I typed, ‘subjectmaria’ and hit enter. _Incorrect password. Please try again._

I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. Then I typed, ‘maria.’

_Welcome. _A dialogue appeared and the screen lit up.


	12. Chapter Eleven

My mouth hung open. The password was inspired by the person who volunteered for the experiment? I quickly accessed the files and opened a Word document embedded in a folder in the Favourites section. I scrolled through the document and found tons of images and description about the symbiote that was terrorising the city. It described how the symbiote was found on a comet in space and four samples were brought back to Earth. Unfortunately, one of them escaped and the ship crashed in Malaysia. The Life Foundation recovered the other three and they were sent to their research facility in San Francisco.

Below the long explanatory paragraph which I already knew, there was an X-Ray image of the chest region of a person named **SUBJECT ONE: MARIA**. I looked up from my screen and stared at the dead woman in the main lab. Below that it was clearly documented that Maria was quite reluctant to perform the experiment in the first place.

**_Our boss, Carlton Drake, had persuaded her that if she wanted he could give her a decent pay if she agreed to do the test. Maria thought hard and then agreed to perform the test. But it was the biggest mistake of her life. Carlton is a great manipulator and will do anything to reach the top. _The article says that The Life Foundation was fiercely competing with another foundation for research grant from the American Government_. The other organization received the grant and Carlton had vowed to take revenge on the other organization. _**

** _Efforts were made to search life forms on planets like Mars and the moon. But the company didn’t have the money to carry out the research. Then one day, Carlton asked help from his friend, Simon an ex-NASA employee. Simon suggested that he should look for comets as they had a temperature that was suitable for life forms on Earth. Carlton felt that the idea was a good one and he helped him build a spacecraft that would navigate around the comets._ **

_**Months passed. Carlton began to get restless as he had to payback the money to his friend. Then two years later, the spacecraft detected some energy coming far away from the Keiper Belt. Carlton saw the visuals and what he saw next was astonishing. He saw comets and on them were snake like organisms that stuck to it for support. The comet whizzed past the spacecraft and landed on an asteroid. The visuals displayed the organisms as small as baby snakes in a transparent ball full of liquid. They were snapping their sharp, pointed teeth at each other.** _

After I read about how the symbiote was discovered, sleep began to cloud my vision and I saved all the files on my hard drive to read it later. I closed down the ‘Recents’ tab and wiped the finger print marks with an anti-fingerprint spray. I quickly walked down the building and ran to my apartment. I didn’t bother to change since my eyelids were heavy. So, I fell on my bed and sleep consumed me.

The next day, I ditched University and read the entire article without missing a word. I continued from the part where I had last ended_._ Later on, it read.

**_Maria was injected with the symbiote and she was put to sleep. Her vitals were kept in check and her heart rate, blood pressure, breathing, etc. was all normal. Then suddenly, she started to writhe in agony. She was tossing and turning on the bed like a rabid dog and then her eyes shot open._ Everything in this report was written in first person. Whoever wrote this, he or she was quietly observing all of this and had written it down for safe-keeping. But why store it on the company’s computer? The scientist could’ve stored it on the pen drive to present it in court. Carlton had done a breach of humanitarian laws and was responsible for doing the search.**

** _We began to check her vitals. The scan showed us that her internal organs were decomposing and her lungs were receiving de-oxygenated blood. We informed Carlton about it and he ordered that the procedure be stopped right away. Sue, who was in charge of the experiment, deactivated the system where the symbiote was attached to Maria’s body. The system went offline after shutdown but the subject was shaking like a possessed human. _ **

_**We tried everything we could to stop the subject from writhing in pain, but nothing could be done. Her screams began to fill the lab and Sue was desperate to get her out. Then Carlton ordered us to get her out of the lab. Three lab assistants quickly ran inside the lab to retrieve Maria from the lab, but the second they entered, Maria snapped her head towards them and a black substance shot out of her body and slammed them against the wall, killing them instantly. Then we saw the unexpected. Her entire body turned into a black coat of skin which was rising under her clothes to her hands, her neck, her face and her eyes. We stared at her in horror.** _

The document ended there. I guess Maria must have destroyed the entire place because of the symbiote in her body. A news flash appeared on the television and I increased the volume. “….. many people lie injured and properties are left damaged as the symbiote from Life Foundation wreaks havoc in New York.” The blonde presenter says. “We’ve received several visuals of the symbiote jumping from one building to another and,” I switch of the television. It was time to go to New York.

During the train travel, I kept in tabs with the news about the symbiote. The train stopped at a station and passengers boarded the train. Then I happened to hear upon the conversation of a child with his father. “Dad, I saw that symbiote baring its teeth at the Chinese man in the store.” The young boy said describing his father with the show of his hands. “he was so big that the manager was scared that he would rip the roof.”

“Oh, is that what you saw?” his father asks him with concern.

“Yes.” He tells him. “Mommy was so scared. She told me not to scream or else he would kill me.” The child recounts the horror and hugs his father, scared.

“Shh-shh, it’s okay Jayden. It’s not here. It won’t hurt you.” his father cooed.

“Dad?” the boy said scared.

“Yeah, son?”

“I saw a man’s face.” He said his voice barely a whisper. That got my attention. I strained what the boy was saying. “It said its name is Venom.” I stared straight ahead. “It said it will destroy the whole world and it will get the others here.” The boy cried. Everybody began to look in the direction of the child. “Dad, I’m scared.” He sobbed. “I don’t want to die. He will kill Mommy.” His eyes became red.

The next station arrived and the boy and his father got down the train. I got down on the next station and my mind kept reeling back to what the child said. _Its name is Venom. It will destroy the whole world and get the others here._

When I reached New York, I witnessed the destruction around me. The police had cordoned off various areas and public gatherings were stopped. People were ushered to get back to their homes and told not to linger outside for too long. Cars were lying damaged along the road and shops were destroyed. Ambulances and fire brigades had arrived. Media teams were broadcasting live coverage of the area and interviewing eye-witnesses about what they saw. “Valerie?” I heard someone call out my name.

I turned around and saw Peter stand a foot away from me, looking at me confused. “Peter?” I looked at him confused. “What are you doing here?”

“What are _you_ doing here?” he pushed through the huge crowd of reporters and stood in front of me. I notice him wearing a different outfit and he looks more professional than the casual attire he usually wore.

I came here to make a deal with Venom so that he could kill you. “I was visiting my cousin in New York and I don’t know all this happened.” I lied.

“You shouldn’t be here.” He tells me truthfully.

So, should you. You should be DEAD. “Why?” I asked confused.

He pulled me to the side and spoke lowly. “There are bad things happening in this country.”

And you’re one of them. “Like what?”

He sighed and closed his eyes. I felt like he was going to tell me the truth. Like ‘Here is the truth I’m hiding from every one and I felt like I should tell you. I am Spiderman.’ But it’s not like the movies where the hero confides the truth in the heroine. Instead, he said, “Ever heard of the symbiote?”

“What is that?” I faked ignorance.

“Never mind. But don’t stay here for too long. That alien is very dangerous.” He guided me back to the subway.

I pulled him to stop. “Wait. What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be here?” I folded my hands on my chest.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. “I work at the Daily Bugle. I have to collect news about this symbiote.”

Oh, how could I forget. But it can also mean that he was waiting for Venom to strike and then show off his super hero abilities. I nodded my head.

“Now, please head home and take care of yourself? Hmm?” he gave me a forced smile.

“Okay.” I said and took the subway route. Half an hour later, I came out of the subway and instead of taking the route I had taken earlier, I took the longer route and crossed the police tapes. I pulled up my hoodie and watched the upon of damage brought into this city. It brought me a feeling of déjà vu.

Back in my country, I went through the same thing. But there it was worse. Buildings were broken, millions of people laid dead, mothers cried for their children and I continued to search for my brother and parents among the dead. The place where once stood a castle, now was a heap of rouble. I stood on the rouble and looked around me, helplessly watching the amount of destruction. A country which was well known for its ancient history was completely thrown off the map. I was the sole survivor of the royal family.

Night fell. I ate in an eatery and continued to find Venom. I reached Brooklyn Bridge lost track of how far I was from my apartment. But that didn’t matter since I had to meet Venom.

Around midnight, I saw a man lying on the ground with him breathing heavily. With quick steps, I approached the man and saw him staring at the sky with bloodshot eyes. He was sweating profusely and his hoodie was torn at various angles.

I sighed heavily and mentally slapped myself. I continued to walk, thinking him to be some drunkard. “Help me! Miss.” He called out to me after I was a thirty-feet away from him.

I stopped dead in my tracks. “Please?” he begged me and I felt pity. “I’m dying. I-I don’t know what’s happening to me.” He said choking on his words. I looked around and noticed that we were alone, except for a gang of men drinking at the street corners. They stared at us intently.

“How did you end here?” I asked keeping some distance from him.

He laughed bitterly and then coughed. “I-I wish you could understand what is happening to my body right now, but I’m afraid,” his voice trailed and his body began to writhe in pain and I took a step back. I gasped as I saw his body being taken over by a black coat starting under his neck and then spreading to his hands and then to his face. His body began to grow and his legs became taller and thicker. His face was enveloped in a black mass and his eye were white and his teeth were sharp and pointed.

I turned and ran. The man or I should say thing, began to run towards me and I blindly ran towards a corner continuing down the street.

“You can’t escape from me!” his voice sounded deep and sinister. Or should I say animalistic. I began to shiver as adrenaline began to course through my veins, my legs sprinting towards an unknown future. What did I get myself into? I know I killed someone, but why did I have to pay like this? I did what I had to do. I had no choice.

My heart was in my throat and my feet began to fly. I ran at lightening speed and took another turn and rejoiced when I saw an open Mc Donald’s store. I dashed inside and made it straight into the washroom, almost falling on a waiter. “Sorry.” I mumbled and opened the door of the women’s washroom. I sighed heavily and calmed by racing heart. Shit. That was close to death. I slumped down the wall of the washroom and stared at the granite wall. I couldn’t believe what I saw. A man transforming into a symbiote. One minute ago, he was begging me for help and the next moment he morphed in Venom. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

A few minutes later, screams erupted inside the eatery. Violent sounds of furniture breaking and someone roaring filled the air. I closed my mouth so that I didn’t scream and then ran to lock the door from inside. I noticed a peep hole for the washroom’s handle and after kneeling on the floor, I watched the people cower under their tables in fear. I heard something roar and the sound of metal swords scraping against each other. I could feel myself hyperventilating and looked away from the peep hole. “Where is she?!!!” he roared.

People screamed and some began to cry. “I know she’s here.” He said in a dark menacing voice.

I gulped and staggered towards the wall. I never felt so scared in life. I never thought I would be in such a situation. _“_You have to be brave.” My mother’s voice came behind me.

I turned back and saw my mother’s glowing figure a few feet away, smiling down at me.

_“_Mother?” I said with tears in my eyes.

She smiled back_. “_Its been a long time. I missed you.” her lips trembled and tears spilled down her cheeks. She was dressed in her royal robes and her hair was tied in a bun.

“Go. Face him.” She demanded, her face serious.

I shook my head._ “_I’m scared.”

_“_You were made in charge of the kingdom for a reason.” She reminded me. “I knew you would be capable of taking care of our people in a just manner, Anezka.”

“Mother, this is different. I haven’t seen this before!” I replied crying.

“Your tears won’t solve the problem that stands outside the door. What will you choose?” she asked, her face solemn. “It’s a test. Unless you try, how would you know your capabilities?” she said with a smile. “Remember what we taught you.” she said.

_“_Justice will be done. Your death won’t go in vain.” I said, as anger seeped into my veins.

Confusion set in her eyes. “Revenge? Who are you against?”

“The Avengers. They’re responsible for the martyrdom of our people. They killed Antonio, Father. They killed you!” I wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

My mother shook her head. “Anezka---”

“I promise you. I will not fail you.” I said and unlocked the door.


	13. Chapter Twelve

When I unlocked the door, the door hit a glass bottle and my shoe landed in a pool of blood. Everyone’s attention was on me and I fell myself becoming claustrophobic. There was no turning back. 

“Oh. Look who’s come.” Said a voice at my side and I jumped.

Venom stooped down at me and I felt myself backing against the wall. “What do you want?” I asked keeping my voice steady.

“You saw him transform, didn’t you?” it asked me. It’s eyes were staring into my soul.

“He?” I asked confused.

“Eddie Brock, whose body I now possess.” It told me.

Possessed? 

I nodded.

“You shouldn’t have seen it.”

“I was helping him.” I told it truthfully.

It laughed. “Eddie Brock has made a deal with me. He wants me to dwell in him.”

I felt like vomiting. I felt like the world was spinning. I calmed myself and looked at the symbiote staring at me. 

“Your mind is quite readable.” It remarked. “Your sins will send you to hell.”

“I have a deal to make with you.” I told it quietly.

“Interesting.” It said coming closer to me.

“Can we talk outside? Let the people go.” I shrugged.

“And let them tell the police about my location? Never.” It picked up his machete like blades gesturing to the scared people in the eatery. It walked out of the eatery and I followed him.

“Here is the offer, I keep your real identity safe with me and you will help me in killing Spiderman.” My only concern was that it should agree with my clause. I wasn’t getting any opportunity to kill him. Whenever I would try to approach Peter, he would always be hanging around with Harry; I didn’t want Harry to die. My mission was to only kill Peter. After Peter dies, I would focus on the other Avengers.

Venom stooped down at my level, making him appear more menacing than earlier.

I took a couple of steps back. 

“And why do you want me to kill Spiderman?”

“Anyone associating with The Avengers is a threat to me. The Avengers wiped off my country from the world.” I said, my voice growing thick with anger. “You and me are both on the same page. If you want the other symbiotes to live on this Earth, you’ll have to deal with a small threat first, and then focus on the big ones later.” I told it truthfully. 

Venom had already caused too much attention on its part. Now all the authorities will be looking out for it

“You aren’t American?” it asked, tilting its head.

I shook my head. “Sokovian.” My country held bitter and sweet memories. The thought of leaving my motherland and setting foot in a foreign land was like a baby bird leaving its nest. 

“I can understand what you went through.” It said after a while.

A thought struck me. “Can I ask you something?” I could hardly believe standing in front of a symbiote which had caused a nation-wide destruction.

It looked at me and I took it as a yes. “Why did you choose to use this man as your host?”

“I need oxygen to live. I need to latch myself on a different human being to survive. Before Eddie, I had Maria as my host. When Maria’s body was becoming deprived of oxygen, I used Eddie as my new host.” It explained.

“Eddie?” I asked confused.

It looked at me and one side of its face parted to the side, showing me the human, he had controlled. I stared at the man who I had seen writhing at the side of the bridge. Eddie Brock.

I nodded and its face became complete with its own, Eddie’s face going underneath.“So, do you agree with the deal?” I asked praying it doesn’t say no.

“Agreed.” It replied.

I later explained it what and how the plan would be executed. Venom carefully listened to me and I told him how I would help him escape after the work is completed. “If, by chance you cannot execute the plan, you abort the mission. I will know.”

It hummed in response and I was internally rejoicing that the first phase of my plan was smoothly executed. However, I had to remain on guard, in case it felt like making me as his next host. 

***

I went to University to check up about the classes I had missed. I slept through all the lectures without the fear of being woken and woke up during the last class. I was growing uninterested in University and felt that maybe it was the time that I took an L.C. In this way, I would be able to give my full attention on my mission.

At the end of the day, I had made my decision. I waited in line outside the administration office with my Leaving Certificate in hand. I felt no remorse for leaving the University—no sadness of missing the teachers or the students of the University. 

When my turn came, I handed the Leaving Certificate with Strucker’s fake signature. 

The woman at the desk took the letter from my hand and kept it on her table. Then she quickly put on her spectacles and read the letter to herself. Her eyebrows pulled together and she bend forward to ask me the question that I knew she would ask. “You want to leave University?” 

“Yes.” The sooner I’m out, I will be able to concentrate on my mission and it would also serve as the perfect excuse to dodge the bag checks at the security gates.

She glanced at the letter and then back at me. “But this is October. You will lose a year.” She voiced her concern.

I nodded. “I’m aware of that, but that’s because I choose to study elsewhere. I need to do a short-term course for my job.” I explained what was written in the letter.

The lady read the letter with a frown and thought for a while. Finally, she said. “Okay, you will get your reply at the end of the week.” She opened a drawer and pulled out a slip of paper. “Here, bring this back on Saturday.”

I took it from her hand and carefully put it in my folder. “Thanks.” I said and moved out of the line. I proceeded to the canteen and ordered some food. I’m leaving University, I should celebrate. Now, no one will ever remember me and I will out of their memory like a yesteryear’s movie. I picked up my plate and sat on an empty seat towards the end of the canteen and began to eat. 

I was half-way through my food that I saw Gwen approaching my table. What was she doing here? I plastered a smile when she was a foot away from my table and she quickened her pace towards me.

“Hi.” She said stood awkwardly near my table. “Is this seat taken?” she asked pointing to the chair opposite me.

I shook my head. “No, you can sit.”

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and spoke. “I came to invite you to Harry’s party.” She said with a smile.

I choked on my coke and began to cough. I wanted to bang my head in a wall. Why was it that whenever I want to run away from something, it would return to me? 

“Oh shit. A-Are you okay?” she said keeping her hand on my shoulder.

“I think I am.” I replied after drinking some water. My throat was so hoarse and I felt that I would vomit. When I felt okay, I focussed my attention on her. “Yeah, and?”

She sighed. “Harry has told me to invite you.”

My inner voice had fainted and the devil’s eyes were popping from its sockets. “Oh.” I said keeping my voice even.

“Do come.” She said with a small smile. 

She was about to get up and leave, that I remembered something important. “Gwen?” I said, concern in my voice. “How is Harry?” I felt myself becoming attached to Harry after that incident. Why did I choose to help him and drag myself into his problems?

Her eyes lit up upon mentioning of his name. “Harry was discharged from hospital a week ago. He is at home. He will resume classes on Saturday.” She smiled to herself and I noticed it.

“You’re smiling. What happened?” I asked her tilting my head to the side.

She tensed and I knew she was lying. She quickly shook her head. “No, it’s nothing.”

But I wasn’t the one to shrug it off. “I don’t think any girl like you would smile to herself.” I bent my head and saw her looking away. “So, spill.”

She sighed. “Harry says that he was lucky to survive the attack.” She looked at me with a sad smile. “If you weren’t there…. We would’ve lost our friend.” Her voice was breaking and I hugged her.

Her tears were soaking my shirt and I pulled away. “He’s okay.” I said looking in her eyes.

She nodded. “Thanks for helping him, Valerie.” She said after she rubbed her eyes. 

I gave her a tight smile.

It was then that I felt that leaving University was a big mistake.

That night I couldn’t sleep.

Venom was in my bedroom. 

“You shouldn’t have entered like this. You creeped me out.” I said, keeping my hand on my chest. I was gripping the covers like a scared child sitting on a rollercoaster. 

It was standing at the foot of the bed. “I thought you weren’t afraid of me.”

“How could anyone be calm when someone enters their bedroom like that?” It was dark in the bedroom, but I could still see its slimy body glistening in the dark. “So, what brings you here?”

“Stark.” It replied.

“Stark?” I asked confused.

“Tony Stark plans on taking Peter Parker to Germany.” He informed me. 

I look at it in confusion. “Germany? What’s there in Germany?” I asked it.

“A new enemy approaching?”

I thought deeply. “I have no idea. I haven’t been to Germany.” I rubbed my eyes and stifled a yawn.

“I think it is because he wants to train him to be the actual Avenger that it required to be an Avenger.” It replied with a shrug.

“But Stark could train him in his Stark Tower himself. He has all the money that he could spend on that boy.” I shrugged. 

So, what is Stark planning? 

“Wait, is he planning against you?” Stark must be aware of the destruction and Peter was present when I went to find Venom. 

Venom turned to me, its voice growing darker and sinister. “He’s planning against me.”

“You can stay here if you want. Lay low.” I couldn’t risk us both being partners in crime. “What you think?” The Avengers would be prepared with double force. “Who else knows about your weaknesses?” I asked uneasily.

“Only you, Carlton Drake and the scientists.” He said.

***

I fell asleep at one am. I woke up at nine and found Eddie seated on a couch next to my bed.I rubbed my eyes of the fogginess and quietly shifted from my bed towards the sleeping Eddie. 

He was drenched in sweat and his face was contorted into worry. He tossed on the couch and I realised he was having a nightmare. “No, leave me alone.” He said breathing in heavily. His eyes were shut so tightly that I could see his eyes moving left and right in his dream. 

Would it be right to wake up a person from a nightmare? What do Americans do when they see someone having a nightmare? In Sokovia, they would throw a bucket of cold water on the person. I tried the American method. “Eddie?” I said touching him lightly.

“Please….. don’t do this to me.” He begged in his sleep.

Man, this person is having a terrible nightmare. “Eddie?” I said a little loudly.

“I don’t want to die.” He cried.

I shook him awake. “Eddie! Wake up, it’s a nightmare.” And I need to make breakfast for myself so open those eyes and get up!

He woke up with start. His eyes were red and he looked at me with fear. He then looked around him. “W-Where am I?”

“My house.” 

He looked at me with fear and cowered further into the couch. “Who are you?”

I sighed. “Look, I know how you feel. I am Valerie and you’re staying in my apartment.”

“How did you find me?” he asks standing up, keeping distance.

“Venom brought you here.” I told him.

“Venom?” his mouth hung open. “You know Venom?” he asked me with fear.

I nodded.

He watched me walk towards my bathroom. 

“Breakfast?” I asked him and he jumped in front of me.

“Are you Carlton’s hired kidnappers?” he asked, staring into my eyes.

“You don’t remember anything from last night, do you?” I asked him crossing my arms over my chest.

That hit. He ponders over it and narrows his eyes slightly. 

“I was at home.” He told me.

“Wrong. Venom disturbed me from my sleep. It found a way of sneaking through the apartment window and ta-da! It was in front of my bed. Now, does that ring any bells?”

“No… I-I was at home.” He tells me and I raised a finger at him. “You, are possessed by it.” I said pointing at his chest. “I get it. Don’t blame you.”

I go to my bathroom to change and he follows behind me. “I’ve to go home.”

I shook my head sympathetically. “No, you can’t.”

He frowned at me. “Why? If you aren’t my kidnapper so you should allow me to go home.” He began to argue with me.

I step out and close the bathroom door. “Listen, bud. I know how badly you want to meet your family, but I and Venom had told me that it’s best that you stay here as Stark is after you.”

His eyes widened. “Stark is after me? You mean Tony Stark?”

I nodded. “And not just that, he will do whatever it takes to hunt Venom down. So, if Venom is at risk, you are also at risk.” I explained.

“Shit.” He said and slammed the wall with his fist. 

“Careful, or my landlord will sue me for the damages.” I said pointing to the fallen paint.

***

I had half-eaten my breakfast and noticed that Eddie had not even touched his food. He was staring at it. “It’s not poisoned.” I said after chewing my food. 

He looked up from his plate and flinched. 

You can trust me, seriously.” I told him, finishing my breakfast.

“If you don’t eat, that alien inside your body will eat up your organs.” I said.

He sighed and I washed my plate in the sink. I placed my plate in the plate rack. After wiping my hands, I sat at my place on the dining table. “Can I ask you something?”

He looked at me and then at his plate. He shook his head and began eating. 

“What do you do? What is your job?”

He sighed. “I am a journalist.”

“Oh. Good.”

“You?”

I laughed lightly. “Pretended to be a college student.”

“What?” he asked stopping mid-bite.

I shook my head. “Nothing.” I replied, smiling to myself.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

I handed him my brother’s clothes. I loved wearing my brother’s clothes during the winters as they were warm “Here. Wear this.” I said throwing my brother’s clothes towards him.

“A guy lives with you?” he asked me glancing at the apartment around him.

“No, it’s my brother’s clothes.” I replied, after clearing my throat.

“He lives here?”

“Not anymore. He’s dead.” I replied truthfully. I didn’t tell him how.

“Oh. I’m so sorry.” He said immediately.

I shook my head. “No, it’s okay.”

“How did he die?” he asks sadly and I sighed.

Tears began to fall from my eyes but I quickly wipe them with the back of my hand. “His name was Antonio.” I replied clearing my throat.

“Valerie?” he says and I ignore him, by dumping the clothes in the washing machine.

“Valerie?” he says again and more tears fall down my cheeks. I bite my tongue and tasted blood.

My brother died. My parents died. One million Sokovian citizens were dead. I felt like I was roaming the streets like a zombie, desperately looking out for those who survived the catastrophe.

“Valerie?” this time he held my arm and slowly turned me around to face him. “I’m sorry for what happened with you. Please, don’t cry.” He pleaded, looking in my eyes.

I couldn’t bear it anymore. I began to sob bitterly. My body began to shake. Eddie enveloped me into a hug and I cried on his chest. A massive damn of emotions had broken. I never felt so broken in front of a stranger. Eddie didn’t say anything. He hugged me and I continued to cry on his t-shirt.

I felt like I was sharing a piece of my past with a stranger. It was as if a huge weight was lifted off my chest. I had no one to tell about my past. My friends were dead. I couldn’t trust anyone because I was told not to.

Finally, the day of the party arrived for the party. I didn’t go shopping to purchase clothes as I wasn’t planning on enjoying it. “Are you going somewhere?” Eddie asked me from the balcony.

“Yes. Harry Osborne’s party.” I replied searching out for decent party clothes in my cupboard. “I don’t need anything flashy.” I said to myself.

“Harry Osborne? That Norman’s kid?” he asked me in disbelief.

I turned towards him, looking at him in confusion. “Yeah. Why? You know Harry?”

He shook his head. “Just curious.” He said with a shrug.

“Night will fall and Venom will be out.” I mused picking out a matching clutch for my dress. “The plan should not fail. There will not be a second chance.” I said aloud.

He frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“I made a deal with Venom. I told him that I would give him shelter in my apartment and in turn he will help me kill Spiderman.” I told him.

Eddie paled. “What?!”

I nodded. “You heard right.”

Eddie followed behind me. “What is this you’re talking about?” he asked me, gripping my arm. When I didn’t turn, he roughly spun me around so that I was forced to face him. “Tell me.” He ordered, his face barely inches away from mine.

I narrowed my eyes at him. “I shouldn’t have told you at all. And besides,” I sighed. “what’s the use when that alien will come out when the night falls. It will take over your mind leaving you defenceless. You’re nothing without him. He needs you as much you need him.” I shrugged and he released his grip on my arm. I opened the door of the bathroom and slammed it shut.

When I open the door of the bathroom, Eddie was still standing outside.

He appeared afraid. “I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to hurt Spiderman.”

I pick up my brush and comb my hair, facing the mirror.

“You can have the money.” He said looking at my reflection in the mirror. “Just, just keep me out of this.” He begged me.

He has no idea how important it was for me to complete the mission. “Well, that’s not going to happen.” I huffed and checked my face in the mirror. I meet his gaze in the mirror and his eyes met mine.

“You’re lying.” He stated.

I shook my head. “Venom promised me that it will stick to the deal. We both have a common enemy. Now when you promise something you have to do it, right?” I found my shoes at the bottom of the cupboard.

“Can you tell it on my behalf?”

I looked at him as if he got ten heads. “Seriously? It is a part of you. You’ve to deal with it.”

He doesn’t say anything.

When I turn around to look at him, he is sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I felt bad for him, but I had a mission to complete and justice had to be done. I check the time on my watch and picked up my clutch. “I’m going.” I announced. I looked at him my mouth formed in a thin line.

I quickly walked on the sidewalk with my clutch securely in my palm and my phone in my dress pocket. I had worn a dark blue shimmer dress which was flowing right below my knees. The dress was light and non-revealing. I tied my hair in my bun and wore minimal make-up. My shoes were kitten heels which allowed me to run if the need arose.

I didn’t need to hire a taxi since the Osborne mansion was a thirty-minute walk. People were rushing home from their office and I caught the curious glances of people looking my way as I walked on the sidewalk. I didn’t look at them. My eyes were staring straight, my mind focused on the mission.

Helplessness lead to anger.

Anger lead to fury.

Fury lead to madness. I was mad, _almost _on the edge of losing my sanity if I didn’t get what I came here for.

“You should know why I’m sending you to this country.” Strucker said standing in his balcony. The east side of the palace was the only surviving structure after the destruction. My gaze when to the palace grounds where people were dying to get inside the palace, to save themselves from the bombs.

“I know, that is why I am agreeing to do this.” I replied. “For my brother, for my parents.” I said, after a sigh.

He shook his head. “You’re forgetting one more thing.” He said pointing his finger to the tip of his nose.

I frowned. “What?”

He pointed his chin to the people below. “A country is useless without the people. A king is useless without his people. The people make the country. Make sure you remember who you’re doing this for. It’s for them.”

“So, how will I live there?” I asked changing the subject.

He smiled softly. “That, is what you’ll choose.” He went back into his study and told me to sit on a chair near the table. “You’re smart, princess. I know you will find a way. And by the training given to you by the Winter Soldier, I doubt you will fail.”

***

When I had reached Harry’s house it was seven-thirty. I walked up the steps and opened the door of the mansion. Loud music hit my ears and I cringed in disgust. The living room was filled with University students.

A waiter stopped in front of me. “Ma’am?” I turned towards him and he stood there with a plate of wine glasses.

“No, thanks.” I replied politely. Be calm. Be calm. I said to myself. I am going to do murder a person. Second one, actually.

He bowed slightly and walked away.

My eyes scanned the throng of partying students like a hawk. My brain went to alert mode and my instincts were ready. Whatever I was about to do, I had to do it slowly and carefully. But first, I had to get through the drunk students who were swinging around the living room. I managed to brush past them, getting engulfed in stench of alcohol and wine. I walked up the steps, keeping my eyes on spilled alcohol or broken glass.

A girl walking down opposite me noticed me and began to slur, “Aye! You’re Val, isn’t it?” her eyes were glassy. She had drunk too much. Her make up was smudged and her hair was in a tangled mess. She was wobbling on her stilettoes and the drink in her hand was spilling on the expensive red carpet. She bent towards me and fanned her breathe across me. Her breathe was smelling of alcohol and I gagged.

“Yes!” I said and stamped on her foot.

She yelped and moved out of the way.

I heaved a high of relief, but it didn’t last long as another student, a boy, came tumbling down the steps holding another boy with him. I could feel my nostrils flare as I glared at the boys who were staring at me with a drunken haze. “Hieeeeee, Valleeey!” they said together.

I rolled my eyes at their stupid joke and walked past them. As I was about to ascend the steps, I turned around and asked, “Hey, boys!”

They turned around, giving me a drunken smile.

“Have you seen Peter?” I crossed my fingers hoping they saw something. Drunk people are the best to spill the deepest secrets.

“Parker? Oh, he is upstairs.” The brown-haired boy slurred. “And there’s lots of booze. Have fun Valley!”

I rolled my eyes.

They laughed and then danced off to the beats of a song that the DJ was playing. I ascended the steps with a wicked smile on my lips. When I reached the first floor of the mansion, I pulled out my phone and after finding a quiet place, I sent a text to Venom.

_I’m in the house. Be ready._

I had the poison in my clutch. I just needed to slip it in his drink and Peter would be dead in half an hour. A blonde girl was standing in front of my way. “Excuse me?”

She turned and my jaw dropped.

It was Gwen.

Oh shit. Why did….

Her eyes brows shot up towards the roof. “Oh my God! Valerie!” Gwen wore a light pink dress with silver shimmer on the hems and heavy sequences on the ruffles of her dress. Her hair was tied in a loose braid and she had plastered lots of make-up. Gross. My eyes went to the ‘G’ pendant on her neck and saw the jewels encrusted in it.

Screw you, party invitee.

I plastered a fake smile and she enveloped me into a hug. God, please transport me back to Sokovia. I felt myself begging. But then, more came. A Chinese boy who I didn’t recognize came behind her and I felt myself staring into his black eyes. He smiled at me and raised his glass at me. I frowned. Is this what is usually done at parties? I was yet to get used to American lifestyle.

“Hi.” I said. Now get lost.

“I knew you would come.” She said with a smile. She shifted from foot to foot and glanced at Ned and then at me. I could feel she was conjuring a sentence. “Harry’s getting better.” She said as if I had asked her.

“Yeah. You had told me.” I said referring to the day when she had given me the invite.

“No, no.” she shook her head immediately. “I forgot to tell you. Harry used to have horrible nightmares about a black beast and a girl accompanying it.” She said with her mouth pressed into a thin line.

My eyes narrowed slightly. “Nightmares?”

She nodded. “He had a hard time sleeping, but then some doctors gave him medication and he’s okay.”

I nodded. I could feel a chill crawl on my skin when Gwen mentioned about the beast and a girl. Somehow, I felt that she was talking about me and Venom. My heart quickened its pace and my breathing became heavy. I had to be careful.

I didn’t dance. I hate to dance. So, I just watched the others dance. I sat on the couch and stared out of the window at the full moon sky. The couch sank next to me and I turned my attention to the duo seated next to me.

I recognised Gwen and Peter snuggled in each other’s arm.

“Oh Peter, that’s so sweet.” Gwen said giggling. Then a bartender came with a plate of vodka glasses and I watched him bend towards Peter and Gwen. Gwen took one and set it on the table, mumbling a thank you to him. He bowed and went towards Peter. Peter took a glass from him. I wet my lips in anticipation and formulated a plan in my head. I watched him take a sip from the glass and keep it on the table.

I got up from the couch and walked towards the window. I unlocked my phone and sent a text to Venom. _Be quick. He’s here. This is our last chance. _

Ned whispered something in Gwen’s ear and she paled. She turned towards Peter and a knowing look passed between them. They got up from the couch and they exited the room in a hurry. I could feel my plan failing and despair crept inside my head. I slammed my fist on the window sill and grinded my teeth in fury. “Ma’am?” the bartender asked behind me.

I calmed myself and turned towards him.

He asked me if I wanted a glass of vodka and I politely declined.

When the bartender left the room, my attention fell on the vodka glass on the table. No one had occupied the couch after Gwen and Peter left, I picked up the glass and placed it on the window sill. I looked around and removed the green liquid and poured a drop in it. I swirled the drink with my hand. I held it up and smelt it. It smelt like vodka. Then I took it in my hand and decided to find Peter. I unlocked my phone and tracked Peter’s location in Harry’s bedroom. A frown worked on my lips and then I made my way towards his bedroom. I had a tracker secretly inserted in Peter’s phone and that was how I found the location pin showing me, Harry’s bedroom.

I saw some students laughing. I waved at them and they waved at me. “Hey, do you guys see where did Gwen go?”

The blonde girl frowned and the brunette eyes lit up. “Oh, they went upstairs.” She told me.

I sighed. “Oh, thanks.”

She smiled and resumed her talk with her group. I quickly walked up the stairs and found a room at the end of the hallway. I quietly walked in the empty hallway, the glass tightly clutched in my hand. I found a door ajar and heard voices inside. I knocked.

The voices stopped. “Hello? Anyone there?” I said as innocently as possible.

I heard someone trip over something and strained to hear what was going on. Then, the door was opened wide and I met Ned’s confused glance. “Valerie?”

I smiled. “Oh, hi Ned!” I said. “I came here to give Peter’s glass. He forgot it downstairs.” I said with a shrug.

His eyebrows rose and a smile formed on his lips. “Oh, thanks for that. I’ll hand it to him.”

I nodded and stood at the side of the door, eavesdropping on their conversation. The door closed and I heard Ned’s voice. “It was Valerie.”

“Valerie?” Peter’s confused voice came.

“She said you forgot your drink.” He said.

“Oh yes, better to have it now.” Peter said.

I didn’t wait after that. I quickly descended the stairs and then to the first floor of the mansion and finally landed in the living room. I exited the mansion and sent a text to Venom. _Job done. Effect will start in ten minutes. Are you there?_

_I know. _It replied.

_You know where to wait. Be ready._

_I will._

I unlocked my phone and waited for Peter to be unconscious. His internal organs will decompose slowly. I smiled wickedly and took the street towards my apartment. I opened the door and step inside my room. Venom had already left and now I would have to change into my all-black-attire. I searched my clothes in my cupboard, ironed them and got ready. Once I was ready, I checked the time. Eight forty-five. I wore my back pack and left the window open for Venom to enter. I stashed the chemical on the terrace of the building in a gunny bag.

I crossed the road, my clothing blending into the night. I pulled my hoodie up and place my hands in my pockets.

Now, I had to check what was the scene in the Osborne mansion. I stopped on the street opposite the Osborne mansion and quietly sat on the bench of a nearby café. I picked up a folded newspaper and pretended to read. Screams echoed from the mansion and the sound of shattering glass resounded on the busy street. Another scream echoed and then I heard the sound of furniture being slammed and broken.

I looked over the top of the newspaper and saw Gwen hiring a taxi. A taxi stopped and I read her lips. “St. George’s Hospital.” She said scared and quickly beckoned Ned who was standing at the entrance of the mansion. Ned nodded and then brought with him an unconscious Peter. Harry supported Ned by carrying Peter from the other arm. “Quick!” she said.

I unlocked my phone and rang Venom. It picked up the phone. “They’re boarding a taxi.”

Its gruff reply came from the other end. “I can see them.”

I ended the call. Immediately I a phone on my lap and I jumped in my seat. I noticed Venom leap from the terrace of the building and jump on the main road dividing Harry’s mansion and the café. It bared its teeth at the traffic and the cars slammed against each other. People screamed and I folded the newspaper on the coffee table.

_Don’t hurt anyone other than Peter._ I had made this very clear between us. Its attention focused on me and I gave a slight nod. It turned its attention back to the people and jumped on another building that was next to the Osborne mansion. The roof caved in and Venom kept jumping on one building to another, searching for Peter’s taxi. I got up from my seat, keeping my eyes on Venom. It snarled and bared its teeth at the people.

Police sirens echoed and I began to panic. _Quick._ I felt myself screaming inside. S.W.A.T team arrived next and they stopped in front of the building where Venom was on the roof. A focus light was pointed right at it. A police man removed out a megaphone and announced. “Surrender yourself now.” By now, the streets were filled with curious people who were watching the scene at a safe distance.

Venom snarled and swooped down, coming right at the policeman. Gasps escaped the people’s lips and everyone watched with bated breathes what would happen next. The police and the S.W.A.T team were waiting to fire, their guns pointed at Venom. Then it took a left and ran on the road. The people were astounded as they couldn’t believe what happened before their eyes.

But I wasn’t the one to stop and stare. I weaved my way through the crowds and ran on the pavement, trying my best to keep pace with Venom. Then, I saw it take another turn and jump on another building. I followed it and saw that it had lifted a taxi from the ground. I stared as how Venom lifted the taxi off the ground. I could hear screams inside the taxi and I knew that Peter’s friends were inside.

As if on instinct, Venom looked my way and I tensed. I stared at the teenagers inside the taxi and then someone got out from it. I saw the taxi driver kicking the windscreen of the taxi, escaping. He ran across the street. His face had a few scratches and his hands were bloody. Venom was staring at me.

It slowly kept the taxi on the ground and the others scampered out. Harry was pulling Peter’s limp body out of the taxi and I balled my hands into fists. Venom roared at him and Harry fell on his back. He stooped down at his level and Gwen screamed in fear. “Leave him alone!” she said through sobs. Ned had enveloped her into a hug and Venom focused its attention on them.

Ned pulled her back and together they ran into an alley. It growled at Harry who staring at it in fear. I stared at his quivering body and felt bad for him. It bent down and roared, sending a drop of saliva flying on Harry’s face. Harry was shaking with fear and cowered into the side of the taxi. Then it picked up Peter’s limp body and made its way to the abandoned building where we had planned to interrogate him.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

I faced Peter’s limp body and I waited for the right time to wake him up.

“You aren’t going to wake him up?” Venom said behind me.

“Five minutes more.” I said with an evil smirk. “Don’t superheroes need their beauty sleep?” I asked with a raised eyebrow. White foam was seeping from the corner of his mouth. His internal organs had started decomposing. His fingers had turned blue.

“It’s starting, isn’t it?” It asked me.

I nodded. All my hard work would reap good results. I had planned this for years. My revenge would now be complete. One by one I would kill them all. I will make them feel my pain.

Five minutes later, I threw an ice bucket on his body. He woke up with a gasp and I took a seat on the chair opposite him. His eyes were red and he looked around gasping for breath. A frown formed on his lips and he looked around himself, not knowing where he was. Then his attention fell on me and I smiled darkly.

“Valerie?” he asked confused. “Where am I? and what are you doing here?” Peter was still in his party clothes. He was tied to the chair with copper wires.

I chuckled and watched him from the steeples of my fingers. “Hi, Parker.”

He looked at me confused. “What is all this? Why am I tied up?”

I shook my head and sighed. “You’re wondering why you’re here.” I turned my face to the side and beckoned Venom with my hand. Peter’s attention went towards the left. At first, he squinted his eyes towards the dark, unable to see it. Then he recognized it and stared at it in disbelief.

“Venom?” his face lost all of its colour.

“That’s right.” It said in its scratchy and deep voice. “Good to see you.”

“W-Where is Gwen and Harry?” he looked around the unoccupied building.

“They are not here.” I replied with a shrug.

“What?” he asked me.

“That’s because we want to deal with you.” Venom replied.

“You see, each action has an equal and opposite reaction. I don’t think you may not remember me, but I learnt that Sokovia has an important place in The Avenger’s minds. You people think that when you attacked Sokovia, you killed a country full of criminals who tried to extinct The Avengers’.”

“How do you know I work for The Avengers?” he asked slowly.

I ignored him. “You remember when The Avengers came into my country five years ago?” I asked.

He looked at me in confusion. “W-What are you talking about?” He gulped nervously. “Valerie, we can talk nicely. You don’t need to do this.” He said slowly.

I laughed. Man, this boy has no idea what he was saying. It felt like some sought of déjà vu. Five years ago, I begged to Stark and now one of the Avengers is begging me. “How sweet!” I gave him an evil smirk. “Feels like history is repeating itself.” I murmured. Then I pulled out a lighter from my pocket and lit a flame. I stared at it and then walked towards Peter. “Tell me. Why did you kill the Sokovians? What was their fault?” I brought the flame close to his face.

He flinched. “Sokovia?” he asked confused.

I slapped him. I pulled his fair from behind. He yelled.

“Don’t play coy with me Parker.” My voice turned deadly. “I know very well you had accompanied Stark and the others to Sokovia.”

He still looked at me in confusion. “I-I don’t know what you’re saying.”

I slapped him again. “Liar! You _all _are liars.” I shrieked. My blood was boiling with rage. “You killed my people and went away rejoicing! All of you should be killed!” I screeched.

Realization dawned on him. “You’re from Sokovia?”

“Ah! So now you remembered?” I asked raising an eyebrow at him. I took my chair and sat in front of him. “I will seek revenge. Justice will be granted. The Avengers will be extinct.” I said pointing my finger in his chest. “People like you should be taught to remain in their place.” I said. “What business do you have in Sokovia? Don’t meddle in our country. if you do, I will kill you!” I said, taking the lighter flame closer to his eye.

Police sirens echoed in the neighbourhood and I panicked. I and Venom shared a look. I grabbed my back pack from the table and removed my gun. “Say good bye Parker.” I said loading the gun.

“No! Please don’t do this.” He begged me. He tried to free himself from the binds, but he couldn’t. His face had become blue and his eyes were losing its colour. I hated to do this. I wanted to know everything. Why were the Avengers so adamant to kill Sokovians? Why would a bunch of American freaks travel all the way to a European country who did no wrong? “Valerie, you’ve a chance. Please, don’t do this. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“You chose the wrong side Parker and I hate you.” I pointed the gun at him. The sirens were getting close and I tightened the grip on my gun.

“I will negotiate with Fury and you will get what you want.” He said, his voice trembling.

I laughed, but it was forced. “You should’ve thought before you did that.” tears were spilling from my eyes

“Hurry.” Venom warned.

“Every dog has its day. You kill my people, I will hunt you down and kill you. I hope you go to hell.” I said and pressed the trigger. A shot rang out. Blood had splattered on the floor and his body fell limp on the chair. “This is just the beginning. I am coming for you, Stark.”

***

That night I couldn’t sleep. I tossed and turned in bed as I saw this person in my dream. “You’ve failed me.” A voice told me.

I turned around and saw a woman in a white gown and behind her a white light was blinding my eyes. I sat up straight in bed and rubbed my eyes from the sleep. “Who are you?” my voice was groggy. I was in my room. Except, its colour was different. It was white. My clothes were white. The bed linen was white. The walls were white. Was this an interrogation room?

“You shouldn’t have made the deal.” She said her voice echoing.

I strained my eyes to see this woman’s face. Then sometime later, I could see the outlines of her oval face. Her blonde hair was tied in a bun and I could feel an aura radiating off her when she spoke. “Have we met before?” I asked her.

“You’ve chosen evil. An evil that will haunt you throughout your _death_.” Her voice sounded different, stranger.

I gulped. The way she said _death _made shivers run over my spine. “I don’t know you. What are you doing in my room?” I asked her scared.

She didn’t answer my questions. “There is no use of changing the past. You decide your fate.” She said and slowly walked towards me.

I paled. I recognized this woman. I had seen her somewhere. But where?

“Millions have died. A kingdom has perished. Thousands are displaced. You should know the facts before you made the decision.” Her voice was dark, threatening. “I never expected _you _to do this.” She said pointing an accusing finger at me.

I stood up from my bed and with a shaking body, I walked towards her. “Listen, I mean no harm.” I said showing up my palms in surrender. Who was she and what did she want? “We can sit and talk about this. There isn’t any need to throw riddles at me. I don’t know you.”

“Surrender.” The word echoed in the room. “At the end you will surrender and the whole world will watch. You know what I’m talking about.” She said staring straight at me.

“You seem familiar to me.” I said softly.

“Time will tell. Some memories show up in one form or the other.”

I narrowed my eyes at her.

“Nothing goes unpaid.” She took a couple of steps back and I stretched out my hand to tell her to wait. But it was late. The light grew so bright that it knocked me off to the ground.

I woke up with a start. I was in a dark room. My bedroom. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. My whole body was drenched in sweat and my head was pounding with a headache. I buried my head in the pillow and was about to drift to sleep that I heard a grunt in the dark.

“Urrgh.” Someone said in the dark. I reached out my hand and tried to grab something hard. I found my gun, under my pillow. “God, this hurts like heck.” Someone said on the couch. 

I sank back into my pillow.

Some moments later, I switched on the table lamp. “Hey, are you okay?” I saw Eddie wince on the couch.

“No,” he rubbed his hand behind his back and winced in pain.

“Are you hurt?” I asked rubbing my scalp.

“I think.” He says through the pain.

I sighed and look at the side clock on the dresser. Two-thirty. “Wait, I’ll get something.”

“No-no-no-no-no.” he says and tries to get up from the couch, but falls down. “Oh shit.” He says gripping his back and rolls over the carpet.

“Guess, I’ve to search something.” I mumble and pad towards the bathroom for first-aid. I came out of the bathroom and kept the box on the coffee table. I sat next to him and told him to turn over. He turns and I grimace at the huge gash on his back. “It’s deep.” I said assessing the wound.

“That bad, huh?” he asks, his voice muffled by the carpet.

I sigh. I tear some pieces of cotton and with an anti-septic lotion and dab it on the cotton. I look at him and say, “This is going to hurt.”

After I dressed his wound, he mumbled a thank you and I went back to sleep.

“Go to sleep, Ed.” I mumbled, my voice muffled by the pillow.

“It’s Eddie. Not Ed.” He grumbled.

“Have you checked the news yet?” Eddie asks me while I ate my breakfast.

I bite my French toast and shake my head no. He stood up from the dining table and switches on the T.V. “Check this.” He motions to the news and I drag my eyes from my plate to the screen.

Breaking news flashes on the screen. “**SPIDERMAN IS DEAD**.” The big-bold sentence pops on the screen. “Police suspect an insider is involved. Spiderman was found dead in an abandoned building yesterday night by police officials. It appears that Venom has killed Spiderman.”

“They think you killed Peter.” I mumbled.

Eddie shrugged. “Since that alien has latched itself onto me, I’m always in deep shit.”

“Police are on the lookout for Venom. Posters are set up urging people to give any information they receive about Venom’s whereabouts.” I muted the volume.

“You shouldn’t sneak out at night. It’s best for both of you.” I told him, taking a sip of my milk.

“So, now I have to remain cooped up in your apartment?” he asks me with a disgusted look.

“Yeah.” I say with a sigh. I look up at him. “I know this sucks, but if you get caught by the police, you may even spill information about me.” I told him truthfully.

“Damn symbiotes.” He grumbled and took his dish to the sink.

On Saturday, I went to University to retrieve my L.C. I had instructed Eddie not to open the door, unless I gave him a call. He nodded and drifted off to sleep. Instead of walking to University like I usually did, I took a bus. People were busily glued to their newspapers which were having Spiderman’s death as the cover story. I felt a sense of pride build inside me. Spiderman is a murderer. He killed my family. He killed my people. If I wanted, I could’ve killed Gwen, but then she wasn’t an Avenger.

I didn’t have to wait for long in the line as there were only three students, me being the third. I smiled at the admin office official and handed her the slip. She read it and realization dawned her. She went to retrieve the certificate and quickly came back. She signed it and handed it to me. “Thanks.” I muttered and walked away.

“Open the door.” I said after Eddie picked up his phone.

He left the door ajar and I walked in and locked it. “Huh, that was fast.” I said and plopped down on the couch.

“Where did you go?” he asked me, looking away from the T.V screen.

“University. I got my L.C.” I said whistling.

He frowned. “Why did you leave? You’ll lose a year.”

“For security reasons.” I explained. I didn’t want them to doubt me and I needed to focus on my mission. It sucked to do two things simultaneously.

He nodded and focused his attention back on the T.V. “So, you’ll do it next year?” he asked me concerned.

I shrugged. “Let’s see.”

He laughed. “You’re insane. Education is very important.”

“I know all that, but I have trivial matters to deal with.” I replied. For now, I had to protect Eddie so that our secret stays with us.

I didn’t give him more information about my training and how Wanda and Pietro were my juniors in the Nova Grad facility. Eddie didn’t ask more questions and I was glad he didn’t pry into my past.

That evening I was binge watching _Narcos_ on Netflix. I was halfway through the episode that I heard a crash in my balcony. I jumped and my eyes went straight to the person who crashed in my apartment. I removed my headphones and jumped from my bed. I removed the gun and quietly walked to the balcony windows. As I padded to the balcony, I felt a glass piece crush under my sole. I looked down and was glad that my foot wasn’t cut.

I heard someone groan in the balcony and I loaded my gun. I rounded near the couch and backed against the wall. the balcony curtains were fluttering furiously in the December wind and I took a deep breath. I took a quick step and pointed the gun to the intruder in the balcony. Then, I saw someone in the balcony.

Eddie. Lying unconscious.

“Shit.” I kept the gun in my back and turned him over. His eyes were closed. “Eddie!” I said panicked. I looked at the opposite apartments if anyone had seen him enter. Then I dragged his body over the broken glass and kept him on the couch. “Eddie!” I shook him.

No response.

I checked his pulse. He was breathing, but it was shallow.

“Eddie!” I said louder. Then an idea occurred to me and I said, “Venom?”

A grunt sounded from Eddie and I jumped back. Eddie woke up and looked around. “He’s is low on energy. He will wake up later.” Venom spoke through him.

I relaxed and closed the balcony windows, careful not to step on the glass. Then I collected the shattered the glass pieces in a dustpan and threw them in the dustbin. “What happened? He was unresponsive.” I asked Venom.

“Long fight with the S.W.A.T team.” It replied.

I paled. “Then, they must have traced you here.”

“Not likely.” It replied.

“How can you say that?” I asked, keeping on hand on my hip.

“Because I am confident in saying so.”

“Oh, shut up.” I said, rolling my eyes.

I washed my hands and opened the fridge. “Fries are the only thing left. I’ve to purchase goods from the supermarket.” I grumbled. God, I hate that place.

“I’ll come.” It offered.

“No way!” I scolded. It felt odd scolding someone who lived with me for barely a week. I remembered the days when I and Antonio used to sneak around the castle when we were young. Mother used to shout at us when we destroyed her bougainvillea’s in the garden.

“Sorry Mother!” Antonio said laughing, when I tackled him to the ground.

“Anton, you better get in!” Mother scolded. “Don’t you have to sleep?” she stood at the door that lead to the garden. She had already dressed into her silk nightgown while we devils were tickling each other in the ground. He laughed loudly and he wiggled himself out of my hold.

“Annie, let me go.” He said through his laughs. “Ooooh, it hurts.” He said laughing uncontrollably.

“Oh, so it hurts?” I teased. “So next time, you dare not take away my hairbrush?” I said tickling him more.

Antonio laughed more.

“Anezka!” Mother shouted at the door. “Get in!” she ordered. Instantly, I stopped tickling my brother. All the fun was replaced by seriousness. I felt a sense of dread consume me and when I glanced at Antonio, he had the same feelings. “Both of you get in _now_. I want you up at eight!”

“Yes, Mother.” We said in unison.

The smell of the burning pan, brought me back to my senses. I put off the burner and removed the pan from the stove, waiting for it to cool down. Then, I put the I put the fries into another frying pan and lit the stove. I rolled the sleeves of my shirt and heated the pan. My mind was still reeling on the flashbacks of my brother and I sighed.

“Hey.” Eddie said sitting in front of the bar stool.

I looked at him and noticed him staring at me. “What happened?”

I sighed. “It’s nothing.” My voice came out strange, as if it was about to break. I could feel his gaze burn into me.

“Are you sure?” he asked softly. “You look shaken.”

I looked and him and turned off the gas. “Why do you want to know?” I asked without being rude. It wasn’t like me. I was always rude. Anezka was different. Valerie was different. Put them both in a room and they won’t back down till the other gives up.

“I can share you mine. Let’s trade each other’s secrets, shall we?” he said drumming his fingers on the wood.

I laughed. “Are you serious? I barely know you.” I looked at him like he grew two heads.

He shrugged and leaned forward casually. “C’mon. What’s there to lose? It is a perfect time pass.”

I rolled my eyes at him and leaned back on the stool. “Oh, so then you can use _my _secrets against me?”

He stared at me and I noticed how his eyes searched every part of my soul. I wasn’t the one to cover back in fear. So, I stared at back. A minute went by and then I spoke. “Are you done staring at my face?”

He rolled him eyes and laughed lightly. “You’re cute, you know?”

I grimaced. “Me? Cute?”

He nodded. “Yes, you. Didn’t you have any boyfriend?”

“Shut up. People like me aren’t girlfriend material. Besides, I hate boys.” I told him as a matter of fact.

He raised an eyebrow at me and his eyes lit in delight. “Oh, really?”

I narrowed my eyes at him. “Yeah. Now do you want to eat or do you want to go to bed hungry? Venom will eat you up if you remain hungry for too long.” I warned. I felt like laughing but I smothered it.

Realization dawned him and he looked grim. “Oh, yeah. Sorry.”

“Good.” I said, pointing the spatula at him. “Now shut up and be a good boy.” I said.

When we finished eating, I powered on my laptop and gathered the covers over my body. Eddie was scanning through his phone and humming over an unknown tune. Netflix website was in the background and '_Narcos' _ was put on pause. I plopped myself on my elbows and turned towards Eddie. “Hey, Eddie.” I said.

“Hmm?” he said glancing at me.

“Want to join me for '_Narcos'_?” I pointed to the laptop screen.

He sighed and thought for a while. “Okay.” He put down his phone and joined me on my bed. I disconnected the headphones mode and kept my headphones on the dresser. I increased the PC volume and pressed the play button. He smiled at me and I smiled back.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

I woke up to someone pounding outside my door. “Open the door!” the person’s muffled voice came.

I woke up and rubbed the dryness of my eyes. “Who the heck is it?”

Eddie yawned. “Who is it?” he said from the couch. The early morning light was illuminating the room and I saw him looking at his watch. “It’s seven am for heaven sakes.” He grumbled.

I got up from the bed and removed the covers from my body. “Did anyone follow you home yesterday?” I asked coming beside him.

He shrugged. “I don’t think so.”

Then who was it pounding on the door. As I sat next to him thinking who it may be, the pounding got louder as I silently debated what to do next. I went back to my bed and grabbed my gun under the pillow. “Stay here.” I told him.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He said, gripping my arm and pushing me behind him.

“Your thoughts?” I asked, my fingers were on my gun.

“I think we should take Venom’s help.” He said, looking nervously between me and the banging outside the door.

“Are you sure? It said you’re low on energy. You can leave it to me.” I said. Then suddenly gunshots were fired outside my door and I looked at Eddie. “Shit.”

“Pack whatever you’ve. We will escape.” He told me.

I ran towards my closet and stashed all my clothes in my suitcase. I stashed my converse in a paper bag and put my comb and all my electronic gadgets in my bag. I then raced into the bathroom and put the biohazard liquid back in the box and securely locked it. I ran back to the bedroom where Eddie was waiting for me. He beckoned me to run faster and I nodded. He grabbed my hand and we ran towards the balcony.

He looked down and saw that the cops were standing below the balcony. Police cars were all over the place and my heart dropped in my chest. “Damn. We’re stuck.”

“Put your hands behind your head!” an officer ordered us. I heard a gun click and froze in my place. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eddie staring at me and I gulped nervously. “Turn around and get down on your knees.” He ordered.

We turned and I saw S.H.E.I.L.D Agent Phil Coulson pointing his gun at us. “Eddie Brock, you’re under arrest.” He said, removing his black sunglasses.

“Grab her and jump.” I heard Venom speak to him. Within seconds, Eddie’s arm was around me and a black hand emerged from his stomach. The black hand grabbed the railing of the balcony. We jumped over the railing and bullets rained over us. I found myself burying my head in Eddie’s neck as the air whipped my tangled hair. Everything happened so fast that I couldn’t tell when we touched the ground. “Run quick. I will give cover.” Venom instructed Eddie.

“How is it possible that I can hear Venom?” I asked Eddie as I ran in front of him.

“He considers you,” he said glancing back, “as a partner in crime. It can act as a conscience and as another person itself.” He explained. Eddie grabbed my hand and we ran straight on the sidewalk, startling early morning joggers and their dogs who were furiously barking at us. “Take a right.” Venom instructed. “Go in that alley. It will lead you to the Osborne mansion.”

“Why go there?” I asked through the run.

“I don’t know. In situations like this, I listen to it.” He said running fast.

“They are catching up. Take cover.” Venom informed.

“Shit.” I muttered. A bullet whizzed past me and I cowered in fear. Then another bullet came and it went over my head and I ducked.

“This way!” Eddie pulled me towards the right and I ran behind him, glancing over my shoulder, looking for the S.H.E.I.L.D Agents. “Ross, make sure they don’t escape.” I heard an Agent shout out to the rest of the team.

We ran inside the alleys and then I heard the sound of busy traffic which signalled that we were close to Harry’s mansion. “Oh, thank God we’re close.” He sighed. We took a right and I crashed into his back. The traffic got louder and the adrenaline in my veins began pulsing at high speed. We were back on the pavement and we looked around searching for something. “Taxi!” Eddie called out. A taxi stopped and Eddie grabbed my hand. He got in first and I handed him my bag. I quickly got in and we drove off.

“Where to sir, ma’am?” he looked at us through his rear-view mirror.

I looked at Eddie.

“Uh, airport---”

“Empire State University!” I told the driver.

“What?!” Eddie hissed at me.

I looked away. My hands were clammy and my feet were cold. Eddie shook me. “Why there?” he asked me slowly.

“I’ll explain when we get there.” I said when I saw the driver look at us suspiciously.

He nodded and looked out of the window.

When we reached the perimeter of the University gates, I noticed that everything was normal. I stopped short and noticed Coulson near the security gate. Eddie noticed me staring and followed my gaze. “What?” he asked, stopping next to me.

I made my back towards the gate and whispered, “It’s Coulson.”

Eddie stared straight at him as he listened to the instructions on his microphone.

“We need to go elsewhere.” I said rubbing the back of my neck.

“You should’ve listened to me.”

I shrugged. “I-I don’t know. I think you were right. This was a _terrible _idea.” I said with a sigh. I could feel a thousand of eyes spying on me and I felt alarm bells signalling me to move.

“Then let’s go.” Eddie said.

“Go where, Mr. Brock?” Coulson said behind me. I paled and stared at Eddie in horror. “Why are you making this girl your hostage? Leave her alone.” His voice was authoritative. He was in his signature suit and black sunglasses.

I felt Eddie stand protectively in front of me. “Listen Agent, you’re getting this wrong.” Eddie said putting his hands up in surrender. “I will kill you_._” Venom said taking over his mind.

“You’ve to surrender, Brock. You’re on the most wanted list. If you escape, the police will get you back to us. And you know how S.H.E.I.L.D digs out people like you.” he smirked.

“I will kill you.” Venom said, malice filled in each word.

“No.” I said.

Suddenly, S.H.E.I.L.D officers arrived behind him and they pointed their guns at Eddie. I tensed.

“Hands behind your back Mr. Brock.” Ross said behind Eddie. Eddie didn’t budge and Ross loaded his gun. “Now! Or I will shoot you.” he ordered.

Eddie got down on his knees and I looked at him sympathetically. Ross handcuffed him and I stared at the handcuffs. Coulson then focused on me. “He signalled the other Agents and one of them guided me towards the car. Are you okay, Miss?” he asked me with concern.

I nodded.

“Take her to the headquarters. Let Agent Hill have her examined.” Coulson ordered the other Agent who nodded at him. A sleek black Mercedes was waiting at the end of the street and I glanced back at Eddie who was put in another car. He met my gaze and I gave him a sad smile. He returned it and the Agent shut the door of the car.

The ride to S.H.E.I.L.D HQs was pretty quick. I looked out of the windows and saw the world rush past behind me like a blur. One of the most uncomfortable things in the car was that the air conditioner was at full blast. I was only in my night clothes and my hair was like a haystack. I must be a mess. I was glad that no one spoke to me throughout the ride.

Coulson was driving the car and there was a male agent in the front seat. Next to me was a blonde agent who would occasionally glance and smile at me. I gave her tight smile. As soon as this was over, I would head back to my apartment and rent another place.

I tensed. My _apartment._ The agents broke in. They must’ve found something. I paled. They must have checked the CDs, the pen drives. Oh shit, I’m doomed. I felt my insides growing to slush. What if they realise that I’m not Valerie Clark? My L.C I still in the drawers. They should’ve known by now.

The door to my side opened and an agent helped me out of my car. I rushed out of the car and walked with the agent who was in the car with me. I needed to find Eddie first and then we could escape. Venom would be excellent in formulating another plan.

The blonde agent guided me inside the building and I meet people with curious glances. She guided me to the elevator and I’m pushed to the back. One of the agents presses 23 on the dashboard and the elevator goes upwards. I’m quickly guided out by the blonde agent and cold air hits me in the face. I cover my nose in disgust and the blonde agent notices it.

“Are you alright?” she asks me concerned.

“Not a fan of air conditioners.” I reply truthfully. I fall sick very often due to air conditioners and that was the reason why my father removed the air conditioner from my room.

She nods in understanding and I’m taken over a flight of stairs with agents closely following behind me. “Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Agent Janet Jones.” She extended her hand.

I shook it and she turned me to another brunette agent who was walking through the glass hallway.

We stopped and I noticed that the approaching agent eyes me silently. She glanced at Agent Janet and a small nod passed between them.

“I’m instructed to leave you with our new agent.” She said with a smile. The brunette agent stopped in front of us with a tablet PC in her hand. “This is Agent Maria Hill. She’ll conduct your medical observation.” She smiled and prepared to leave.

I gripped her hand and stopped her. “I don’t need this. He didn’t do anything to me. I swear.” I told her honestly. Though I used Venom to kill Peter, I would never frame anyone.

She was about to speak that the new agent cut in.

“I know you don’t want to do this, but it is what Nick Fury demands. We tracked Broke to your apartment. When we learnt that you were the sole rental there, we didn’t take a chance. We’re concerned for your safety. We’re dealing with an alien whose powers are still unknown.” She patted my shoulder and walked away.

I was lead to a new room and was provided new belongings. I was told to hand over my night clothes to the agent after I changed. They wanted to check for any signs of assault.

Around ten o’ clock, I was called for medical examination. Agent Hill led me into an upstairs room filled with laboratory assistants and doctors. I could smell the hospital disinfectant on the stairway and grimaced. Luckily, Agent Hill didn’t notice. When we entered the room, all the attention was focused on me. I could feel thousands of eyes focused on me. Thank God I changed into a different set of clothes. She led me to the corner of the room where a female doctor was examining a slide under a microscope. The doctor had dark skin and her hair was neatly tied in a pony tail. Agent Hill cleared her throat to get her attention.

The doctor looked up and confusion washed over her for a couple of seconds. “Oh!” she said and removed the slide under the microscope. She glanced at me and beckoned me to follow her. I sighed heavily and followed her into a small room. The white light stung my dried eyes. She pulled out a chair and told me to sit. There was a table in front of me and a huge office chair on which she sat. She removed out a writing pad and wrote down a few sentences in bulleted format. “I need to conduct some tests.” She told me.

“Okay.” I said, disinterested.

The whole day went on and I my eyes grew tired. I was directed to at least thirteen doctors on this floor and my mind was begging me to collapse on a bed. At eight pm, I went to bed. I skipped my dinner just to be away from the prying eyes. But that didn’t stop the whispers outside my room. I could hear Agent Hill and Agent Coulson talking in hushed whispers out. I put over my ear, blocking the voices from outside.

***

That night, I didn’t sleep well. I would get flashbacks of the woman in white standing in front of me in my apartment. She would talk something, but I couldn’t hear what she said. It felt like as if there was glass that separated her from me. I got up drenched in sweat. I glanced around only to realise that I was in S.H.E.I.L.D.S’s facility. I wiped the sweat dripping off my forehead and rose from my bed. There was no way, I was going to get a peaceful sleep here. I rubbed the sleepiness of my eyes and after wearing my flip-flops, I found the door to my room.

I unlocked the door and got out of my room. The hallways were blue and white. The ceiling lights were on and the entire hallway was dead silent. I closed the door and walked along the corridor, examining the surroundings around me. The walls were bare of photographs and the tiles were sparkling white. I wondered whether any of the agents were still on duty. Did these people ever sleep?

I walked along the hallway and when I reached the corner, I noticed a CCTV camera watching me. I ignored it and took a right. I yawned and scratched my hair. I noticed a security guard sleeping on a chair near a door. He had a hoodie covering his torso as he snored in his sleep. His security cap was in his lap and his gun was securely placed in his holster. I tore my eyes from his sleeping guard and glanced at the room which he was designated to guard. Agent Kev Gilbert. I sighed and continued to walk along the hallway.

I then took a left and walked towards a section that was guarded by sleeping guards. I quietly stepped over the snoring guards, careful that I didn’t wake them. In front of me was a door which was written _SECURITY PERSONNEL ONLY. _I unlocked the door. The door creaked slightly and a security guard stirred in his sleep. I held my breath and glanced at the guard who mumbled something in his sleep.

I quietly stepped inside and shut the door behind me. The room was like a World War bunker. It was tiny and had the smell of mould and cobwebs were dangling from the ceiling. It was dimly lit where golden lamps were all around the circular pipes. I took a left and walked down the empty corridor. A drop of water fell down my scalp and I cringed in disgust. I continued to walk all around the empty corridor and then came across a closed door which had a glass window. I stood up on my toes and my eyes literally fell out of my sockets.

My feet turned to ice.

I stared at the person inside. Eddie was tied to metallic chains, twice the size of his hands and he was sleeping in his cell. I ran to unlock the door, but realised that it wasn’t opening. I noticed that there was latch at the top of the door and I removed the latch, unlocking the door. I stepped inside and saw that I was standing on a metal platform. I looked below and saw that there spiral steps that led all below to Eddie’s cell.

I quickly descended the steps and ran towards his cell. Eddie was asleep. I knocked on the glass of his cell. He didn’t hear. I knocked again, a little louder. He stirred from his sleep and blinked at me.

I waved at him, when he looked at me with a frown. ‘Eddie,’ I signed. ‘It’s me, Valerie.’

He stared at me in confusion, shaking his head at me. “I don’t know you.”

I created a small fog on the glass and with my finger I wrote. _I am Valerie. Remember you stayed in my apartment? _

He thought for a while and then realisation crossed his eyes. “Oh my God, you look different.” He voice was different inside his cell.

I looked at my clothing. I did?

I heard the clinking of the chains and snapped my attention to him. Eddie was trying to free himself. Sirens rang out and I closed my ears in fear. The red light over the door was blinking furiously and I heard security guards barking orders upstairs. “They’ve realised that you’re missing.” Eddie said.

I looked at him in fear. “What should I do?”

“Hide.” He said glancing at the door.

I looked around. “There’s no place.”

“They’re coming downstairs.” Eddie said frantically. “If they see you with me, they will ask questions.”

I looked at Eddie. “I came here to free you.” I told him truthfully. “Did they ask you anything about me?”

He shook his head. “Nothing.”

I bit my lip. “I’m going to make it back to my room.” I told him.

He nodded.

I waved a goodbye and quickly ran out of the room. I shut the door and latched it. I wiped the sweat of my forehead and calmed my breath. _Be cool. Be cool._ I whispered to myself. I followed all the way back to the main area, where I found the security guard asleep. The chair was empty and that entire area was filled with agents running around with heavy ammunition. Time to put my plan in action. “Hey, what’s wrong?” I asked an agent.

He stopped running and faced me. “I learnt that a girl who was brought in last morning, is missing. Orders are given to search her.”

I kept my face straight.

I looked around frantically and searched for Agent Hill. But she was nowhere to be seen. Finally, I found my room and unlocked the door. The room was dark and I switched on the light. I kicked off my flip flops and fell on the bed. Sleep consumed me as soon as I closed my eyes.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

“I want to go back to my apartment. I don’t like running around like this.” I told Eddie.

“Me too.” He replied with a sigh. “That was the safest place for me.”

But it wasn’t safe to live there anymore. S.H.E.I.L.D. would find us anyway. A thought occurred to me. “I don’t understand.” I said with a frown.

Eddie looked at me confused. “What?”

“How did S.H.E.I.L.D trace you to my apartment?”

“Oh, yes about that. I got shot with a bullet. It seeped right inside my stomach and I was scared that it might cause an infection. When I was taken to S.H.E.I.L.D’s facility, the doctor removed the bullet from my body. When she left, I examined the bullet. Turns out it wasn’t an ordinary bullet fired from a normal gun. It was a tracking bullet made by S.H.E.I.L.D scientists. They were tracking my every move.”

I paled.

“If I knew, I wouldn’t have come to your apartment and you wouldn’t have to go through all this. I’m terribly sorry for this. This was all my fault.”

I sighed.

We were now sitting in the children’s park in Washington D.C. I was watching a mother cuddle her new born child to her chest. “So, what’s your plan?”

“Not decided yet. I’m still thinking. Do you’ve any ideas?” I asked him, putting my palms behind my head.

“I don’t know all of the Avengers. They’re a close-knit group of people.” He said.

I nodded and unlocked my phone. I noticed that my message inbox was brimming with fifty unread messages. My eyes narrowed at the badge above the message app and thought carefully. Why would someone send me so many messages all of a sudden? I tapped on the message app and the unread messages rolled in front of me.

The first message read:

_I met some S.H.E.I.L.D Agents. It was Coulson. He asked me if I saw any suspicious person in the neighbourhood lately. I don’t know how he found me but he paid me a lot of cash. He said, if I get any information on Spiderman’s death, he should contact me._

I stared at the message. I checked the sender’s number. It was the partially mute boy. Realisation dawned on me. Coulson is carrying out an investigation about who killed Spiderman.

The next message read:

_Stark is suspicious. Fury thinks may be an insider is involved_.

I clicked on the next message with trembling hands. It read:

_I hacked into the facility’s computers after a lot of effort. I got access into Agent Hill’s confidential files and guess what! Black Widow is going to send an agent into the University to find out Spiderman’s killer. If they find out that you killed him, they will kill you._

Next message:

_I found out that they’re questioning Gwen and Harry. Harry feels that may be someone from the University is involved._

Next message:

_Timothy’s parents have moved to court after police couldn’t find his killer. The police haven’t found his body and they think that maybe he ran from home despite the claim that someone murdered him. The guard is dismissed from the job. Poor guy swore that he never saw cocaine in his life._

I locked my phone and stared at the ground.

Eddie noticed my shocked expression. “What happened?”

“I’m dead.” My voice was shaking.

He stared at me in fear. “What do you mean?”

“S.H.E.I.L.D is being suspicious. They are sending an insider to know who killed Peter.” I told him in one breathe.

“I don’t understand what happened? Can you explain it to me clearly?”

I showed him the messages.

He scrolled up the page and stared at the messages in horror. “Holy shit.”

I nodded. “Shit is about to get real. I’m in deep shit.”

***

That evening, I called up the mute boy from a different number. I instructed him to meet me at the site where the mall was damaged. Eddie tagged along despite me telling him not to follow. “It’s dangerous here. You should not come with me.” I told him in a hushed voice.

He sighed and pulled his hoodie zip close to his body. “I needed to know what S.H.E.I.L.D is planning.”

“S.H.E.I.L.D wants to know who killed Spiderman. Let me deal with this, okay?” I told this the hundredth time. “If S.H.E.I.L.D agents see you with me they will conclude that you are my partner in crime. I told you very clearly that if one of us get caught, everything will go haywire. All secrets will be revealed.”

Eddie shrugged.

I turned towards the boy, who grinned at me.

“So, let’s talk.” I asked with my hands folded over my chest.

He nodded.

“I have made a plan.”

The boy looked at me with a raised brow.

“Don’t pick up their calls, in any circumstance. Re-locate yourself. Get a new apartment. Never reveal your identity to anyone.” I instructed.

‘I don’t have money to afford an apartment.’ He signed.

“I’ll give you some money.” I said. “For now, don’t go back to your previous home.” I said.

He nodded.

I explained to him what he had to do next. I told him to buy a new SIM card and a new phone. I told him keep tabs on what was happening in Coulson’s investigation. I told him that I needed to know everything.

He nodded and I handed him the money for sending me the messages. He counted the money and then we parted ways.

I and Eddie walked through the alleys. “I never thought you would hire an informer for your mission. I thought you told me that you handle this mission on your own.”

“He had helped me in finding my friend’s phones.”

He looked at me. “How?”

“That’s a long story.”

“I would like to hear it.”

“Let’s save it for another day.”.

Soon we were standing below my apartment. I stared at my room from the sidewalk. A sour look crossed my face and I felt that maybe it was wrong for me to stand here in the first place. Why did I come here? I tapped my shoe on the pavement and stared at the opened window. I saw my white cotton curtain flutter in the breeze. Why did I leave the window open? Did the pigeons get inside?

Eddie nudged me with his shoulder. “Are you going in or are you going to stare at your apartment till dawn?”

I used a duplicate key to enter the apartment. I walked towards the balcony and Eddie sat on the couch with a grin.

“Home sweet home.” He said plopping on the couch. I saw him rubbing his chest where the bullet fell. “Nothing has changed. Guess they didn’t touch a thing.”

“I don’t think so.” I replied.

Eddie looked at me.

“The dresser is in a disarray and so is the cupboard. I think they came here before we arrived.” I sank into the comfort of my pillows and closed my eyes.

“That means we can’t live here.” Eddie said.

I felt a chill run up my spine. “No. We’re safe here.” I said. “You don’t have the tracker on your skin. So, no worries. I want my peace back and my freedom to watch Netflix.” I said tracing patterns on my pillow.

Eddie scoffed. “I thought you were careful in taking decisions. Where has the crafty Valerie Clark gone?” he asked with confusion.

“Dormant, for now.” I replied and chewed on the insides of my cheek.

“So, what’s your plan?” he asked sitting forward on the couch.

“We can’t work together. Our partnerships end today.” I stated.

His face fell.

“I have to.” I told him sitting upright. I was dead serious. “I can’t risk your life any longer. I thought you would be off the day Spiderman died, but you seemed to tag along wherever I go.”

“That’s because I support your cause.” He said. “I had made a pact with Venom that I will allow its kind to settle on Earth. It said that it would spare my life if I allowed it to do so.” He explained.

“But that’s your part of the deal with Venom. If we work together in future, chances are we both will die. You know very well that Stark will go to any lengths to find out Spiderman’s killer. He has a soft spot for Peter.” I explained. I closed my eyes and sighed. “It is best for both of us. Where ever we go, trouble will find us. Timothy’s parents will find out who killed their son. The cameras might have not any footage but the truth will come out. I can’t run forever.”

“Why did you kill Timothy Yulres?” he asked me with his hands on his hips. He stared at me in confusion.

“He had information about me. He was recording everything and giving it to the Maximoff twins. I hate them for that.” I told him.

“Who are these Maximoff twins?”

“They volunteered for the experiment. They are enhanced individuals. Like supervillains.” I explained.

“So, you killed him for that?”

“The Maximoff’s could’ve told that to Strucker and then he would kill me.” I said. My phone buzzed. I got a text message. _Get out from there._

I looked at Eddie and he shared a confused expression. “Who’s that?”

“The mute boy.” I replied getting to my feet.

“What? He got more news? Great kid.” He said coming to stand next to me.

“No… it’s a warning. He’s warning me from someone.” I said staring at the message.

“What kind of warning?”

I shrugged. _WDYM?_

_They are in your neighbourhood. Coulson looks mad._

I paled and Eddie and I shared looks. “Shit.” He said and walked towards the balcony.

_Where are you?_

_Near the dumping ground. I think he knows who killed Spiderman._

“Let’s go.” I told Eddie. He followed me wordlessly. We got out of our apartment and I heard the screeching of tires in the car park. “They’re in the car park.” I said clutching his arm.

“Is there another exit?” he asked me.

“No.” A tear fell down my cheek and my throat began to burn. For the first time, I felt so scared of an organization which I was trained to fight against.

We heard the footsteps of agents running up the steps and I looked at Eddie. Eddie dragged me towards him. “We’ll have to jump from the balcony. My only fear is that there shouldn’t be agents down.”

The agents were running along the hallway and I began to shiver.

Eddie hugged me tightly and we jumped down the building. But what he didn’t see was the ring of fire and the tranquilizer that shot me in the side as we fell down the balcony. A sharp pain shot through my arm and an electric current flowed through my body.

I was separated from Eddie’s secure embrace and I heard him call out my name. His voice was distant. Far away. I wanted to go towards the voice. I wanted to wake up. But I couldn’t wake up. I felt that something was holding me back. I was drowning. I was dying. Something was pulling me down.

At that moment, I felt that I had failed my uncle. I failed my country. I failed to get justice. The Avenger’s had their victory and today, yet another Sokovian would go through the trails of torture and finally brace death.

Then I saw the flash of white light. A woman in a white gown was standing in front of me. Her blonde hair was neatly tied in a bun and not a single hair was out of place. Her gown was white and I saw that the stitching on the chest was full of silver patterns. Her arms were covered in full length sleeves and her feet were bare. I glanced the place I was standing. I was in my apartment’s bedroom. Everything was white. The floor tiles were white. The bed linen was white. The headdress was white. I noticed that the dresser was missing. I walked towards the area where my dresser should’ve been, but instead, that place was completely empty as if someone had moved something from there.

“Welcome back.” I heard her say to me and I looked at her. Like last time, I still couldn’t see her face.

“Who are you?” I asked her boldly. “Why do you keep appearing to me in my dream?”

She laughed. “Dream? What dream are you talking about?” she shook her head at me. “This is reality.”

I narrowed my eyes at her. “Who are you?”

“You don’t remember me?”

I stared at the woman. “No.”

“I’m your mother, Anezka.”

“Nonsense.”

“You’re just like Strucker. Such a shame you agreed to do this.”

“You’re not my mother.” I spat. “My mother would never say that to me! And what do you mean by the last part?” I asked her carefully.

“Whatever you’re doing it is wrong. Don’t do it.” She warned.

“What are you talking about?” I asked her.

This woman wasn’t my mother. My mother Queen Alaya, hated white gowns. “You’re just my imagination.”

“Think whatever you want to think. But I’m your mother. I’ve warned you several times. I told you not to walk on the path designed by your fanatic uncle, but you never listened.”

Then her voice turned different, sinister. “Your time has come. I told you, everything has its consequences. Now, you will perish and because of _you_, evil will rule.” She took a couple of steps back and the white light began to fade by the seconds and I tried to run towards her. But before I could touch her hand, the light faded and I was swallowed into a pit of darkness.

This is how I die. Everyone _hates _me. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

“I want to go back to my apartment. I don’t like running around like this.” I told Eddie.

“Me too.” He replied with a sigh. “That was the safest place for me.”

But it wasn’t safe to live there anymore. S.H.E.I.L.D. would find us anyway. A thought occurred to me. “I don’t understand.” I said with a frown.

Eddie looked at me confused. “What?”

“How did S.H.E.I.L.D trace you to my apartment?”

“Oh, yes about that. I got shot with a bullet. It seeped right inside my stomach and I was scared that it might cause an infection. When I was taken to S.H.E.I.L.D’s facility, the doctor removed the bullet from my body. When she left, I examined the bullet. Turns out it wasn’t an ordinary bullet fired from a normal gun. It was a tracking bullet made by S.H.E.I.L.D scientists. They were tracking my every move.”

I paled.

“If I knew, I wouldn’t have come to your apartment and you wouldn’t have to go through all this. I’m terribly sorry for this. This was all my fault.”

I sighed.

We were now sitting in the children’s park in Washington D.C. I was watching a mother cuddle her new born child to her chest. “So, what’s your plan?”

“Not decided yet. I’m still thinking. Do you’ve any ideas?” I asked him, putting my palms behind my head.

“I don’t know all of the Avengers. They’re a close-knit group of people.” He said.

I nodded and unlocked my phone. I noticed that my message inbox was brimming with fifty unread messages. My eyes narrowed at the badge above the message app and thought carefully. Why would someone send me so many messages all of a sudden? I tapped on the message app and the unread messages rolled in front of me.

The first message read:

_I met some S.H.E.I.L.D Agents. It was Coulson. He asked me if I saw any suspicious person in the neighbourhood lately. I don’t know how he found me but he paid me a lot of cash. He said, if I get any information on Spiderman’s death, he should contact me._

I stared at the message. I checked the sender’s number. It was the partially mute boy. Realisation dawned on me. Coulson is carrying out an investigation about who killed Spiderman.

The next message read:

_Stark is suspicious. Fury thinks may be an insider is involved_.

I clicked on the next message with trembling hands. It read:

_I hacked into the facility’s computers after a lot of effort. I got access into Agent Hill’s confidential files and guess what! Black Widow is going to send an agent into the University to find out Spiderman’s killer. If they find out that you killed him, they will kill you._

Next message:

_I found out that they’re questioning Gwen and Harry. Harry feels that may be someone from the University is involved._

Next message:

_Timothy’s parents have moved to court after police couldn’t find his killer. The police haven’t found his body and they think that maybe he ran from home despite the claim that someone murdered him. The guard is dismissed from the job. Poor guy swore that he never saw cocaine in his life._

I locked my phone and stared at the ground.

Eddie noticed my shocked expression. “What happened?”

“I’m dead.” My voice was shaking.

He stared at me in fear. “What do you mean?”

“S.H.E.I.L.D is being suspicious. They are sending an insider to know who killed Peter.” I told him in one breathe.

“I don’t understand what happened? Can you explain it to me clearly?”

I showed him the messages.

He scrolled up the page and stared at the messages in horror. “Holy shit.”

I nodded. “Shit is about to get real. I’m in deep shit.”

***

That evening, I called up the mute boy from a different number. I instructed him to meet me at the site where the mall was damaged. Eddie tagged along despite me telling him not to follow. “It’s dangerous here. You should not come with me.” I told him in a hushed voice.

He sighed and pulled his hoodie zip close to his body. “I needed to know what S.H.E.I.L.D is planning.”

“S.H.E.I.L.D wants to know who killed Spiderman. Let me deal with this, okay?” I told this the hundredth time. “If S.H.E.I.L.D agents see you with me they will conclude that you are my partner in crime. I told you very clearly that if one of us get caught, everything will go haywire. All secrets will be revealed.”

Eddie shrugged.

I turned towards the boy, who grinned at me.

“So, let’s talk.” I asked with my hands folded over my chest.

He nodded.

“I have made a plan.”

The boy looked at me with a raised brow.

“Don’t pick up their calls, in any circumstance. Re-locate yourself. Get a new apartment. Never reveal your identity to anyone.” I instructed.

‘I don’t have money to afford an apartment.’ He signed.

“I’ll give you some money.” I said. “For now, don’t go back to your previous home.” I said.

He nodded.

I explained to him what he had to do next. I told him to buy a new SIM card and a new phone. I told him keep tabs on what was happening in Coulson’s investigation. I told him that I needed to know everything.

He nodded and I handed him the money for sending me the messages. He counted the money and then we parted ways.

I and Eddie walked through the alleys. “I never thought you would hire an informer for your mission. I thought you told me that you handle this mission on your own.”

“He had helped me in finding my friend’s phones.”

He looked at me. “How?”

“That’s a long story.”

“I would like to hear it.”

“Let’s save it for another day.”.

Soon we were standing below my apartment. I stared at my room from the sidewalk. A sour look crossed my face and I felt that maybe it was wrong for me to stand here in the first place. Why did I come here? I tapped my shoe on the pavement and stared at the opened window. I saw my white cotton curtain flutter in the breeze. Why did I leave the window open? Did the pigeons get inside?

Eddie nudged me with his shoulder. “Are you going in or are you going to stare at your apartment till dawn?”

I used a duplicate key to enter the apartment. I walked towards the balcony and Eddie sat on the couch with a grin.

“Home sweet home.” He said plopping on the couch. I saw him rubbing his chest where the bullet fell. “Nothing has changed. Guess they didn’t touch a thing.”

“I don’t think so.” I replied.

Eddie looked at me.

“The dresser is in a disarray and so is the cupboard. I think they came here before we arrived.” I sank into the comfort of my pillows and closed my eyes.

“That means we can’t live here.” Eddie said.

I felt a chill run up my spine. “No. We’re safe here.” I said. “You don’t have the tracker on your skin. So, no worries. I want my peace back and my freedom to watch Netflix.” I said tracing patterns on my pillow.

Eddie scoffed. “I thought you were careful in taking decisions. Where has the crafty Valerie Clark gone?” he asked with confusion.

“Dormant, for now.” I replied and chewed on the insides of my cheek.

“So, what’s your plan?” he asked sitting forward on the couch.

“We can’t work together. Our partnerships end today.” I stated.

His face fell.

“I have to.” I told him sitting upright. I was dead serious. “I can’t risk your life any longer. I thought you would be off the day Spiderman died, but you seemed to tag along wherever I go.”

“That’s because I support your cause.” He said. “I had made a pact with Venom that I will allow its kind to settle on Earth. It said that it would spare my life if I allowed it to do so.” He explained.

“But that’s your part of the deal with Venom. If we work together in future, chances are we both will die. You know very well that Stark will go to any lengths to find out Spiderman’s killer. He has a soft spot for Peter.” I explained. I closed my eyes and sighed. “It is best for both of us. Where ever we go, trouble will find us. Timothy’s parents will find out who killed their son. The cameras might have not any footage but the truth will come out. I can’t run forever.”

“Why did you kill Timothy Yulres?” he asked me with his hands on his hips. He stared at me in confusion.

“He had information about me. He was recording everything and giving it to the Maximoff twins. I hate them for that.” I told him.

“Who are these Maximoff twins?”

“They volunteered for the experiment. They are enhanced individuals. Like supervillains.” I explained.

“So, you killed him for that?”

“The Maximoff’s could’ve told that to Strucker and then he would kill me.” I said. My phone buzzed. I got a text message. _Get out from there._

I looked at Eddie and he shared a confused expression. “Who’s that?”

“The mute boy.” I replied getting to my feet.

“What? He got more news? Great kid.” He said coming to stand next to me.

“No… it’s a warning. He’s warning me from someone.” I said staring at the message.

“What kind of warning?”

I shrugged. _WDYM?_

_They are in your neighbourhood. Coulson looks mad._

I paled and Eddie and I shared looks. “Shit.” He said and walked towards the balcony.

_Where are you?_

_Near the dumping ground. I think he knows who killed Spiderman._

“Let’s go.” I told Eddie. He followed me wordlessly. We got out of our apartment and I heard the screeching of tires in the car park. “They’re in the car park.” I said clutching his arm.

“Is there another exit?” he asked me.

“No.” A tear fell down my cheek and my throat began to burn. For the first time, I felt so scared of an organization which I was trained to fight against.

We heard the footsteps of agents running up the steps and I looked at Eddie. Eddie dragged me towards him. “We’ll have to jump from the balcony. My only fear is that there shouldn’t be agents down.”

The agents were running along the hallway and I began to shiver.

Eddie hugged me tightly and we jumped down the building. But what he didn’t see was the ring of fire and the tranquilizer that shot me in the side as we fell down the balcony. A sharp pain shot through my arm and an electric current flowed through my body.

I was separated from Eddie’s secure embrace and I heard him call out my name. His voice was distant. Far away. I wanted to go towards the voice. I wanted to wake up. But I couldn’t wake up. I felt that something was holding me back. I was drowning. I was dying. Something was pulling me down.

At that moment, I felt that I had failed my uncle. I failed my country. I failed to get justice. The Avenger’s had their victory and today, yet another Sokovian would go through the trails of torture and finally brace death.

Then I saw the flash of white light. A woman in a white gown was standing in front of me. Her blonde hair was neatly tied in a bun and not a single hair was out of place. Her gown was white and I saw that the stitching on the chest was full of silver patterns. Her arms were covered in full length sleeves and her feet were bare. I glanced the place I was standing. I was in my apartment’s bedroom. Everything was white. The floor tiles were white. The bed linen was white. The headdress was white. I noticed that the dresser was missing. I walked towards the area where my dresser should’ve been, but instead, that place was completely empty as if someone had moved something from there.

“Welcome back.” I heard her say to me and I looked at her. Like last time, I still couldn’t see her face.

“Who are you?” I asked her boldly. “Why do you keep appearing to me in my dream?”

She laughed. “Dream? What dream are you talking about?” she shook her head at me. “This is reality.”

I narrowed my eyes at her. “Who are you?”

“You don’t remember me?”

I stared at the woman. “No.”

“I’m your mother, Anezka.”

“Nonsense.”

“You’re just like Strucker. Such a shame you agreed to do this.”

“You’re not my mother.” I spat. “My mother would never say that to me! And what do you mean by the last part?” I asked her carefully.

“Whatever you’re doing it is wrong. Don’t do it.” She warned.

“What are you talking about?” I asked her.

This woman wasn’t my mother. My mother Queen Alaya, hated white gowns. “You’re just my imagination.”

“Think whatever you want to think. But I’m your mother. I’ve warned you several times. I told you not to walk on the path designed by your fanatic uncle, but you never listened.”

Then her voice turned different, sinister. “Your time has come. I told you, everything has its consequences. Now, you will perish and because of _you_, evil will rule.” She took a couple of steps back and the white light began to fade by the seconds and I tried to run towards her. But before I could touch her hand, the light faded and I was swallowed into a pit of darkness.

This is how I die. Everyone _hates _me. 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

No. That’s impossible. It took a couple of seconds for me to process what she had spoken. Then I asked her, “Harry is here?”

She nodded and rose from her seat. “Downstairs. An agent will escort you.” she replied and exited the room.

I followed them out of the room and walk downstairs. Harry knew that I’m his best friend’s killer. For how long had he known this? And why does he want to talk to me now? I shouldn’t have agreed to meet him. Urrgh! Why am I even doing this? I just used him to get to Peter.

Agent Hill pulled me aside. “Was that mute boy your partner in crime?”

I shook my head. “I don’t know him.”

She nodded and led me downstairs. “Regardless of what you say, you will still go through the lie detection tests.”

I stopped on the steps and said, “Regardless of how many times you give me that high voltage current, I will always speak the truth. I’ve never done anything wrong.”

Once I reached on the first floor, Agent Hill began to walk quickly and I had to run to catch-up with her. “Can you slow down? He’s not going to run away.” I said with a scowl. The hallway was almost empty and many agents were packing up for lunch. Most desktops were switched off and there were only a few desktops on. At the end of the floor, there was a large office which I assumed was where the agent in-charge must be sitting.

We descended another fleet of stairs and reached another floor. The floor had guards and has less lighting entering through the hallway. She leaded to the left and I passed through several jail inmates talking to their loved ones. A woman was sobbing on the other end and another young boy was sitting with a woman (who I’m assuming is his mother).

Agent Hill stopped in front of a glass wall and told me to sit on the chair. I sat down and noticed that the chair on the other side is empty. “He isn’t here.” I tell her.

“He said that it will take him a while to get here.”

“I’m very impatient.” I told her truthfully.

I spent the rest of the time staring at my nails and thinking of all that I had done during my stay in America. Then a thought passed me and I turned around to ask her. “Where is Eddie and the boy?” I hope they didn’t shoot the boy.

“He told us that you killed Spiderman.” She replied straight away.

My face was drained of blood.

“We brought in his alcoholic mother and threatened him that if he didn’t speak, we would kill her. So, he broke down and revealed that you had killed him. When we asked him, he replied that he didn’t know the reason.” She said browsing on her tablet.

“And where is he now?”

I will kill him. I swear.

“We released him.” She said as if it was the most obvious thing. That means he didn’t reveal anything about Timothy Yulres’s murder.

“And what about Eddie?” I asked her.

“He’s in his cell.” She replied. “Nicely locked away.”

I heard someone cough awkwardly and turned my attention towards the glass barrier. My breath caught in my throat and I forgot to breath.

Harry was seated opposite me and he was looking different. The dark circles under his eyes were more prominent and he appeared thinner. Weaker. His clothes were crisp and new and I could tell that he must have bought it recently. His light blue eyes were staring at me and for that moment I felt that he knew my real identity. “Valerie?” he said behind the glass.

“Hi, Harry.” I said with a small smile.

He stared at me and I stare back.

I knew what he was thinking. The girl who killed my friend. The girl who killed Spiderman. The girl who killed an Avenger. The girl who killed Tony’s _prized_ student when it wasn’t his fault.

“The internet loves you.” He said.

Of course, I knew. I saw my name flash on the screen of every damn news channel. The only thing they didn’t know was my motive and the person in charge of this mission. They didn’t know my nationality and that my parents were dead just because of the Avengers. I balled my hands into fists and grinded my teeth in anger.

“Why?” he asked me. “Why did you do this?”

Here came the question that I feared to answer. It was hard to meet his eyes. I knew he hated me. I arrived as a friend and left as an enemy. It was a perfectly executed plan. I was confident that I would be successful. I just needed to have patience. “I didn’t kill him.”

“SHUT UP!” he shouted from the other end and I jumped in my seat. I gulped nervously as I saw his expression turn to anger. His blue eyes were now as black as coal and he was fuming. “He _trusted _you. We all trusted you as a _friend _and you stabbed us in the back! How could you do this to us?” he said getting up from his chair and coming close to the glass.

I didn’t say a word. I had never seen Harry so angry.

“If I had known this earlier, I would’ve killed you myself.” He said, his voice filled with anger.

“It’s not like what you think---”

He held up his hand. “I don’t like you. In fact, _we_ don’t like you. We hate you. If I see you anywhere near my mansion, I swear I will kill you.”

“You don’t know the truth.” I said coolly. I didn’t care if he believed me or not. “I would never kill your friend. He was my friend as well, wasn’t he?”

“Don’t you dare say that word again!” he stood up from his seat, knocking the chair backwards. His eyes had a threatening gaze.

Mine were impassive.

“If you knew what friendship was, you wouldn’t have done this. You are not a human being.” He looked at me like I was some filth. “You’re an animal.” He stated, his mouth twisting into an ugly grimace.

If it was another girl sitting in my place, she would’ve broken down to tears. But I wasn’t like most girls. I had seen this coming. I knew how to not get words to affect me. “I don’t understand. Why did you come here? Was it to visit me or to threaten me?” I asked confused. I can’t get angry in front of him. I was here to make him angry. I had to maintain a strong demeanour to let him know that his words didn’t get to me.

“By killing my friend, you’ve made more enemies. You thought Stark is the only Avenger who wants you dead?” he asked me. “The whole of America wants you dead. Your life is in danger. You made a big mistake in killing my best friend.” He said that and got up from his seat, exiting the room in rage.

Agent Hill came to escort me back to my cell. When I entered my cell she said, “Seems like you’re on their Top Ten Most Hated Individuals List.” She murmured.

I shrugged. She removed the handcuffs from my wrists. The guard locked the cell and I plopped on the bed.

***

Around five pm, I went to the prison ground to spend some time watching the inmates play football. I seated on the fifth tier of the make-shift stands and quietly watched the match unfold before me. The inmates wore their favourite team’s jersey that was designed just like the jerseys of the UEFA Champions League.

One inmate was selling jerseys and pompoms to the inmates and seeing me he enter the mini stadium, he approached me. “Hey, you wanna buy this?” he asked showing me the blue jersey. “It’s free.”

“No, thanks.” I declined politely.

“Is it right?” he asked me.

“What is right?” I asked confused.

“That you aren’t American nor British.” He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. “Why do you care? Does it concern you?” I asked.

“No.” he shook his head. “I heard conversations between Agent Hill and Fury and I learnt that their theories are stark contrast to what you think.” He said.

This is about my mission. He knows something about me. “And what is that?” I asked folding my arms over my chest. I stared at him. He looked like he was in the prison a few years before me.

As if he was reading my mind, he said, “I’m here from the past four years and I’m serving a life sentence. I know an outsider when I see one. However, you’re a tough one.” He replied, tilting his head to the side. “I haven’t seen someone as tough as you. Why are you doing this? What wrong has this country done to you?” he asked genuinely.

I eyed the merchandise in his hand. “Isn’t it your job to sell those merchandise?” I asked pointing my chin to the pompoms and jerseys in his hands.

He stared at me with an unreadable expression. “I know I shouldn’t pry, but what’s there to lose? I’m not going to get out.” He looked around himself and lowered his voice. “Besides, I think you killed Harry Osborne’s friend?”

He knows.

How?

“What I did doesn’t concern you. So, _back off._” I said staring in his eyes and walked away.

“S.H.E.I.L.D is never wrong in it’s investigation. They know you did something. Or else why would they give you shock treatment. I know it hurts like hell.” He said with genuine sympathy.

I sighed. “Can you please excuse me?” I was about to walk away, that he grabbed my hand. I stopped and looked at his firm grip on my arm.

I realised he wouldn’t budge without me giving an answer.

“Why don’t you leave me alone? What do you want from me?” I said angry.

The referee blew the whistle and the inmates cheered for their teams.

“Your secret is safe with me.” He said with a slight smirk. “You and me are on the same page.”

I narrowed my eyes at him, slightly.

He sighed. “I hate Agent Hill and Fury as much as you do. So why are you so adamant in keeping this as a secret?”

I heard the occasional boos come from the spectators.

“You are not my brother with whom I can share my secrets.” I sneered.

“Well, I am like your brother now, aren’t I?” he gave a smile, but I could see something else behind it.

So, I replied. “What I did won’t be accepted by any American. Everyone would hate me I don’t want to tell them what I did. They will never understand what I went through. What I consider as justice is seen to them as murder.”

He didn’t say anything. He just watched me with a slight frown, his arms were folded on his chest. “I don’t judge anyone who comes here. I know that they all have a sad story that forced them to do this. Bucky had the same reason and so do you. Or else why would you come all the way from your country to America?”

He was being rational.

“The Avengers killed my family.” I watched his expression change. His eyes grew slightly darker and a muscle in his jaw ticked. “One million people died and my country was wiped off the face of the earth.” I said. I could feel the tears form at the back of my eyes and my throat began to pain. I wasn’t going to cry.

“Where are you from?” he asked me, an unreadable emotion on his face.

“Sokovia.” I replied.

His eyes went wide and he took several steps backwards. His mouth hung open and he was at a loss of words. “No way.” he breathed.

“Yes. I’m serious. Or else why would I travel all the way to America and kill Spiderman.” I explained.

He looked at me in confusion as a thought occurred to him. He was in deep thinking and rubbed his palms to conjure a sentence. “I don’t think...”

I looked at him confused. “What?”

“Who told you that the Avengers’ killed your family?” he asked me confused.

I assessed him. “Why?”

“Just answer! It’s important.” He said urgently. Was he going to tell Fury?

“My uncle Baron Wolfgang Strucker.” I replied with a shrug.

“Strucker is your uncle?” the colour drained from his face.

I nodded.

He shook his head. “Your uncle is lying to you about all this while. In fact, from what I know, Strucker himself destroyed Sokovia since your parents didn’t give him the throne. The Avengers intervened and tried to stop him for causing mayhem, but unfortunately many people died in gun battle.” He explained.

My feet became cold. All the blood had drained from my face. Did my uncle lie? Was he capable of lying? “No.”

He nodded. “I know you had been brainwashed in believing the lies he fed to you. But that’s the truth.” He said.

“That’s not true.” I said. “My uncle would never lie to me.”

“The Avengers’ Initiative was formed for global peace. So, why would they kill innocent Sokovians when they planned on saving the country from perishing.” He reasoned. I saw him looking at me with sympathy, but I wasn’t the one to believe in a stranger so easily.

“You’re lying.” I stated.

He matched my steps and shook my shoulders. “This is the truth. Strucker has being lying to you all the while. Now, you tell me, why would he send you to America? That’s because he wanted to rule Sokovia and expand the empire. He knew that you wouldn’t give up the throne without a fight. So? The best way was to blame the Avengers for their role in destroying the country and training you to kill Spiderman.”

No matter what he said to me, I felt that he was telling me the truth. Why didn’t I see this? Why was I unaware of the truth? Why did my trust in a cheater and manipulator like Strucker? There were many questions left unanswered and I felt myself getting anxious as each second passed. Was this mission a terrible mistake? Did I drag myself into more trouble by siding with H.Y.D.R.A?

Later that evening, I marched to Agent Hill’s office and knocked on her door. “Come in.” she said and I entered the room, my mind brimming with anger towards my own kind.

“I know that you arrested me for killing Spiderman.”

She narrowed her eyes at me. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in your cell?” she asked sternly.

“Why is Strucker a wanted criminal? Why do you hate him so much?” I asked in one breath.

Her eyes narrowed at me. “Why are you asking me this?”

“I met someone who told me that Strucker was lying to me about the entire Sokovia ordeal.” I told her.

She sat back in her chair. “So, you agree that you’re from Sokovia?”

I nodded. “Sokovia has a rough history and I’m the reason for Spiderman’s death.”

She smiled and stared at me, tilting her head at me.

“I’m royalty, you know. I was trained in a similar situation and I knew that this day would come.” I told her truthfully.

She sighed and closed the file in front of her. “Strucker has manipulated you. He killed your family and your citizens. He’s the one who sent you to complete the mission and he put the blame on the Avengers so that he could take over the throne while you’re distracted here.”

After dinner, I agreed to answer all the questions asked by the agent. I kept the mute boy and Eddie out of it. The agent was shocked to see me reply and wondered what may’ve caused me to change my mind. “What is your name?”

“Anezka Kivitovich.” I replied.

“Where are you from?”

“Sokovia.”

“Who sent you on this mission?”

“Baron Wolfgang Strucker.”

“Did you have any accomplices?”

“None.” I lied.

“We saw Venom exit from the decapitated building along with you.” he said.

“Venom had entered from a window and I didn’t notice it. We never worked together.” I assured him.

He sighed. “Fine. You’re telling the truth.”

“Why did you kill Spiderman?”

“Because he assisted the Avengers in killing one million Sokovians.” And it was my fault that I blindly accepted to execute the mission.

“We recovered a liquid one the terrace of the building. Does that belong to you?”

“Yes. Strucker had sent it as a parcel from Sokovia.” I replied.

Everything that Strucker told me was a lie. He told me that I would do great justice by killing Avengers. Strucker was such a liar that even I fell entrap to it. Now, I had the blood of two innocent guys on my hands.

“Is there something you aren’t telling us?” he asks me and I look up from staring at my hands.

“No.” I replied.

“Good. This went well.” He got up from his seat and signed on an empty slot at the end of the question set he had prepared. He whispered something in the guard’s ear and he nodded. They exited the room and I was left alone with my own thoughts.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

No. That’s impossible. It took a couple of seconds for me to process what she had spoken. Then I asked her, “Harry is here?”

She nodded and rose from her seat. “Downstairs. An agent will escort you.” she replied and exited the room.

I followed them out of the room and walk downstairs. Harry knew that I’m his best friend’s killer. For how long had he known this? And why does he want to talk to me now? I shouldn’t have agreed to meet him. Urrgh! Why am I even doing this? I just used him to get to Peter.

Agent Hill pulled me aside. “Was that mute boy your partner in crime?”

I shook my head. “I don’t know him.”

She nodded and led me downstairs. “Regardless of what you say, you will still go through the lie detection tests.”

I stopped on the steps and said, “Regardless of how many times you give me that high voltage current, I will always speak the truth. I’ve never done anything wrong.”

Once I reached on the first floor, Agent Hill began to walk quickly and I had to run to catch-up with her. “Can you slow down? He’s not going to run away.” I said with a scowl. The hallway was almost empty and many agents were packing up for lunch. Most desktops were switched off and there were only a few desktops on. At the end of the floor, there was a large office which I assumed was where the agent in-charge must be sitting.

We descended another fleet of stairs and reached another floor. The floor had guards and has less lighting entering through the hallway. She leaded to the left and I passed through several jail inmates talking to their loved ones. A woman was sobbing on the other end and another young boy was sitting with a woman (who I’m assuming is his mother).

Agent Hill stopped in front of a glass wall and told me to sit on the chair. I sat down and noticed that the chair on the other side is empty. “He isn’t here.” I tell her.

“He said that it will take him a while to get here.”

“I’m very impatient.” I told her truthfully.

I spent the rest of the time staring at my nails and thinking of all that I had done during my stay in America. Then a thought passed me and I turned around to ask her. “Where is Eddie and the boy?” I hope they didn’t shoot the boy.

“He told us that you killed Spiderman.” She replied straight away.

My face was drained of blood.

“We brought in his alcoholic mother and threatened him that if he didn’t speak, we would kill her. So, he broke down and revealed that you had killed him. When we asked him, he replied that he didn’t know the reason.” She said browsing on her tablet.

“And where is he now?”

I will kill him. I swear.

“We released him.” She said as if it was the most obvious thing. That means he didn’t reveal anything about Timothy Yulres’s murder.

“And what about Eddie?” I asked her.

“He’s in his cell.” She replied. “Nicely locked away.”

I heard someone cough awkwardly and turned my attention towards the glass barrier. My breath caught in my throat and I forgot to breath.

Harry was seated opposite me and he was looking different. The dark circles under his eyes were more prominent and he appeared thinner. Weaker. His clothes were crisp and new and I could tell that he must have bought it recently. His light blue eyes were staring at me and for that moment I felt that he knew my real identity. “Valerie?” he said behind the glass.

“Hi, Harry.” I said with a small smile.

He stared at me and I stare back.

I knew what he was thinking. The girl who killed my friend. The girl who killed Spiderman. The girl who killed an Avenger. The girl who killed Tony’s _prized_ student when it wasn’t his fault.

“The internet loves you.” He said.

Of course, I knew. I saw my name flash on the screen of every damn news channel. The only thing they didn’t know was my motive and the person in charge of this mission. They didn’t know my nationality and that my parents were dead just because of the Avengers. I balled my hands into fists and grinded my teeth in anger.

“Why?” he asked me. “Why did you do this?”

Here came the question that I feared to answer. It was hard to meet his eyes. I knew he hated me. I arrived as a friend and left as an enemy. It was a perfectly executed plan. I was confident that I would be successful. I just needed to have patience. “I didn’t kill him.”

“SHUT UP!” he shouted from the other end and I jumped in my seat. I gulped nervously as I saw his expression turn to anger. His blue eyes were now as black as coal and he was fuming. “He _trusted _you. We all trusted you as a _friend _and you stabbed us in the back! How could you do this to us?” he said getting up from his chair and coming close to the glass.

I didn’t say a word. I had never seen Harry so angry.

“If I had known this earlier, I would’ve killed you myself.” He said, his voice filled with anger.

“It’s not like what you think---”

He held up his hand. “I don’t like you. In fact, _we_ don’t like you. We hate you. If I see you anywhere near my mansion, I swear I will kill you.”

“You don’t know the truth.” I said coolly. I didn’t care if he believed me or not. “I would never kill your friend. He was my friend as well, wasn’t he?”

“Don’t you dare say that word again!” he stood up from his seat, knocking the chair backwards. His eyes had a threatening gaze.

Mine were impassive.

“If you knew what friendship was, you wouldn’t have done this. You are not a human being.” He looked at me like I was some filth. “You’re an animal.” He stated, his mouth twisting into an ugly grimace.

If it was another girl sitting in my place, she would’ve broken down to tears. But I wasn’t like most girls. I had seen this coming. I knew how to not get words to affect me. “I don’t understand. Why did you come here? Was it to visit me or to threaten me?” I asked confused. I can’t get angry in front of him. I was here to make him angry. I had to maintain a strong demeanour to let him know that his words didn’t get to me.

“By killing my friend, you’ve made more enemies. You thought Stark is the only Avenger who wants you dead?” he asked me. “The whole of America wants you dead. Your life is in danger. You made a big mistake in killing my best friend.” He said that and got up from his seat, exiting the room in rage.

Agent Hill came to escort me back to my cell. When I entered my cell she said, “Seems like you’re on their Top Ten Most Hated Individuals List.” She murmured.

I shrugged. She removed the handcuffs from my wrists. The guard locked the cell and I plopped on the bed.

***

Around five pm, I went to the prison ground to spend some time watching the inmates play football. I seated on the fifth tier of the make-shift stands and quietly watched the match unfold before me. The inmates wore their favourite team’s jersey that was designed just like the jerseys of the UEFA Champions League.

One inmate was selling jerseys and pompoms to the inmates and seeing me he enter the mini stadium, he approached me. “Hey, you wanna buy this?” he asked showing me the blue jersey. “It’s free.”

“No, thanks.” I declined politely.

“Is it right?” he asked me.

“What is right?” I asked confused.

“That you aren’t American nor British.” He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. “Why do you care? Does it concern you?” I asked.

“No.” he shook his head. “I heard conversations between Agent Hill and Fury and I learnt that their theories are stark contrast to what you think.” He said.

This is about my mission. He knows something about me. “And what is that?” I asked folding my arms over my chest. I stared at him. He looked like he was in the prison a few years before me.

As if he was reading my mind, he said, “I’m here from the past four years and I’m serving a life sentence. I know an outsider when I see one. However, you’re a tough one.” He replied, tilting his head to the side. “I haven’t seen someone as tough as you. Why are you doing this? What wrong has this country done to you?” he asked genuinely.

I eyed the merchandise in his hand. “Isn’t it your job to sell those merchandise?” I asked pointing my chin to the pompoms and jerseys in his hands.

He stared at me with an unreadable expression. “I know I shouldn’t pry, but what’s there to lose? I’m not going to get out.” He looked around himself and lowered his voice. “Besides, I think you killed Harry Osborne’s friend?”

He knows.

How?

“What I did doesn’t concern you. So, _back off._” I said staring in his eyes and walked away.

“S.H.E.I.L.D is never wrong in it’s investigation. They know you did something. Or else why would they give you shock treatment. I know it hurts like hell.” He said with genuine sympathy.

I sighed. “Can you please excuse me?” I was about to walk away, that he grabbed my hand. I stopped and looked at his firm grip on my arm.

I realised he wouldn’t budge without me giving an answer.

“Why don’t you leave me alone? What do you want from me?” I said angry.

The referee blew the whistle and the inmates cheered for their teams.

“Your secret is safe with me.” He said with a slight smirk. “You and me are on the same page.”

I narrowed my eyes at him, slightly.

He sighed. “I hate Agent Hill and Fury as much as you do. So why are you so adamant in keeping this as a secret?”

I heard the occasional boos come from the spectators.

“You are not my brother with whom I can share my secrets.” I sneered.

“Well, I am like your brother now, aren’t I?” he gave a smile, but I could see something else behind it.

So, I replied. “What I did won’t be accepted by any American. Everyone would hate me I don’t want to tell them what I did. They will never understand what I went through. What I consider as justice is seen to them as murder.”

He didn’t say anything. He just watched me with a slight frown, his arms were folded on his chest. “I don’t judge anyone who comes here. I know that they all have a sad story that forced them to do this. Bucky had the same reason and so do you. Or else why would you come all the way from your country to America?”

He was being rational.

“The Avengers killed my family.” I watched his expression change. His eyes grew slightly darker and a muscle in his jaw ticked. “One million people died and my country was wiped off the face of the earth.” I said. I could feel the tears form at the back of my eyes and my throat began to pain. I wasn’t going to cry.

“Where are you from?” he asked me, an unreadable emotion on his face.

“Sokovia.” I replied.

His eyes went wide and he took several steps backwards. His mouth hung open and he was at a loss of words. “No way.” he breathed.

“Yes. I’m serious. Or else why would I travel all the way to America and kill Spiderman.” I explained.

He looked at me in confusion as a thought occurred to him. He was in deep thinking and rubbed his palms to conjure a sentence. “I don’t think...”

I looked at him confused. “What?”

“Who told you that the Avengers’ killed your family?” he asked me confused.

I assessed him. “Why?”

“Just answer! It’s important.” He said urgently. Was he going to tell Fury?

“My uncle Baron Wolfgang Strucker.” I replied with a shrug.

“Strucker is your uncle?” the colour drained from his face.

I nodded.

He shook his head. “Your uncle is lying to you about all this while. In fact, from what I know, Strucker himself destroyed Sokovia since your parents didn’t give him the throne. The Avengers intervened and tried to stop him for causing mayhem, but unfortunately many people died in gun battle.” He explained.

My feet became cold. All the blood had drained from my face. Did my uncle lie? Was he capable of lying? “No.”

He nodded. “I know you had been brainwashed in believing the lies he fed to you. But that’s the truth.” He said.

“That’s not true.” I said. “My uncle would never lie to me.”

“The Avengers’ Initiative was formed for global peace. So, why would they kill innocent Sokovians when they planned on saving the country from perishing.” He reasoned. I saw him looking at me with sympathy, but I wasn’t the one to believe in a stranger so easily.

“You’re lying.” I stated.

He matched my steps and shook my shoulders. “This is the truth. Strucker has being lying to you all the while. Now, you tell me, why would he send you to America? That’s because he wanted to rule Sokovia and expand the empire. He knew that you wouldn’t give up the throne without a fight. So? The best way was to blame the Avengers for their role in destroying the country and training you to kill Spiderman.”

No matter what he said to me, I felt that he was telling me the truth. Why didn’t I see this? Why was I unaware of the truth? Why did my trust in a cheater and manipulator like Strucker? There were many questions left unanswered and I felt myself getting anxious as each second passed. Was this mission a terrible mistake? Did I drag myself into more trouble by siding with H.Y.D.R.A?

Later that evening, I marched to Agent Hill’s office and knocked on her door. “Come in.” she said and I entered the room, my mind brimming with anger towards my own kind.

“I know that you arrested me for killing Spiderman.”

She narrowed her eyes at me. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in your cell?” she asked sternly.

“Why is Strucker a wanted criminal? Why do you hate him so much?” I asked in one breath.

Her eyes narrowed at me. “Why are you asking me this?”

“I met someone who told me that Strucker was lying to me about the entire Sokovia ordeal.” I told her.

She sat back in her chair. “So, you agree that you’re from Sokovia?”

I nodded. “Sokovia has a rough history and I’m the reason for Spiderman’s death.”

She smiled and stared at me, tilting her head at me.

“I’m royalty, you know. I was trained in a similar situation and I knew that this day would come.” I told her truthfully.

She sighed and closed the file in front of her. “Strucker has manipulated you. He killed your family and your citizens. He’s the one who sent you to complete the mission and he put the blame on the Avengers so that he could take over the throne while you’re distracted here.”

After dinner, I agreed to answer all the questions asked by the agent. I kept the mute boy and Eddie out of it. The agent was shocked to see me reply and wondered what may’ve caused me to change my mind. “What is your name?”

“Anezka Kivitovich.” I replied.

“Where are you from?”

“Sokovia.”

“Who sent you on this mission?”

“Baron Wolfgang Strucker.”

“Did you have any accomplices?”

“None.” I lied.

“We saw Venom exit from the decapitated building along with you.” he said.

“Venom had entered from a window and I didn’t notice it. We never worked together.” I assured him.

He sighed. “Fine. You’re telling the truth.”

“Why did you kill Spiderman?”

“Because he assisted the Avengers in killing one million Sokovians.” And it was my fault that I blindly accepted to execute the mission.

“We recovered a liquid one the terrace of the building. Does that belong to you?”

“Yes. Strucker had sent it as a parcel from Sokovia.” I replied.

Everything that Strucker told me was a lie. He told me that I would do great justice by killing Avengers. Strucker was such a liar that even I fell entrap to it. Now, I had the blood of two innocent guys on my hands.

“Is there something you aren’t telling us?” he asks me and I look up from staring at my hands.

“No.” I replied.

“Good. This went well.” He got up from his seat and signed on an empty slot at the end of the question set he had prepared. He whispered something in the guard’s ear and he nodded. They exited the room and I was left alone with my own thoughts.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Two days later, Agent Hill informed me about the court trial and the consequent hearing. She asked me whether I wanted to meet anyone and I told her no. As part of court procedure, she told me to sign on legal documents that were addressed to S.H.E.I.L.D which would be presented in court.

After she left, I sat on my bed and thought of all those happy moments I had cherished with my family. I was very close to my brother and shared everything with him. My mother was very cold to me and my father never had the time to talk to me. The only thing he could give his children was money to buy clothes and expensive jewellery. But I wasn’t the one to find happiness in material objects. My happiness and curiosity lied behind that large wooden door where my father held meetings with my uncle. I wanted to be involved in politics. I once tried to eavesdrop on the meetings between father and uncle but I would always get caught by mother. She would give me that cold glare which silently told me to get to go back to my room. I wouldn’t dare to argue and head straight to bed.

Years went by and my brother grew up to be a perfectionist in swordsmanship and archery. He was a very good horse rider and was an iron smith.

“Why do you mould iron? We’ve iron smiths to do that job.” I asked him one day.

My brother was so busy in his work that he didn’t see me seated beside him in the iron smith’s workshop.

It was moments later that he noticed me seated beside him and smiled at him.

I understood that he hadn’t heard me at all. I repeated my question.

He answered. “Nez, I love to do things on my own. Our iron smith wasn’t too well and I decided to do this on my own.” He replied motioning his thumb to the bedridden iron smith watching us with a smile.

I smiled in greeting.

He got up from his seat and I watched him walk to the kiln to retrieve the sword. He gathered a torn blanket and wrapped it around the handle. Then slowly, he removed out the sword from the kiln and kept it in front of me. The sword had a sheen that reflected in my eyes. It was new and sparkled.

“Wow.” I breathed. “You made this?” I asked in awe.

My brother smiled. “Yes. But most of the work was done by him.”

I pursed my lips in awe.

What he said next shocked me.

“You should challenge me in duel, you know.” He said.

My mouth parted. “Me? Oh, no. Of course not!”

Antonio was taken aback. “Why not? You’ve the same right to hold a sword as me.”

I shook my head.

“Why not?” he asked, his attention fully on me.

“Mother would….” I started, but he cut me before I could finish.

“Why are you always worried about her?” he looked at my face, concerned.

The iron smith was listening to our conversation, sadness etched on his face.

“She has no right to tell you what to do. It’s you and I who will rule this kingdom after her. Our kingdom needs a princess who can fight using a sword. One day or the other you’ll have to learn.”

I sighed. He had a point. Our mother believed in ancient French philosophy where women were only confined to household chores and raising the children. I wouldn’t blame her though. Her mother, was worst. She once told me not to enter the kitchen because I cut my finger.

“Your Royal Highness will slay every living vile creature that will threaten the kingdom and its people.” He mimicked in Strucker’s voice.

I pinched him on his arm.

“Ouch! That hurt. God, you’re dangerous.”

I smirked. “Better be afraid of me.” I said in a threatening voice that sounded like a rebellious princess.

“Whatever.” He mumbled and focused on the piping hot sword in front of us. He picked it up.

“Isn’t it hot?” I said nervous.

He shook his head. “It cools faster.” He ran his finger along the metal and I held my breath, expecting him to get a scald. He showed me his finger. “See?”

I watched with a shocked expression.

He got up from his sitting position and practiced a duel on his own.

“Are you going to duel on your own? I thought duels are done with a partner.” I laughed.

“I was looking if this sword can glide against my enemies’ sword.” He replied. He examined its sheen. “I was thinking of asking someone who would agree to do a duel with me.” He said with a frown.

“You can ask one of the guards. They would love to.” I offered.

Then a thought occurred to him and he slapped his forehead. “Oh, I forgot.” He said. “Father has called all the guards for a meeting with uncle.” His face fell and I felt bad for him.

I thought of various people who could help my brother with a duel, but I didn’t think of anyone. The iron smith was bedridden and the others were having their lunch.

“Can I be your partner?” I asked him hopefully.

His face turned serious and then he laughed.

I felt embarrassed. When he couldn’t stop laughing I asked him. “Why? Is there any problem?”

He tried to control his laughter to appear serious, but he couldn’t stop laughing. “It’s nothing.” He replied. “I think I’ve to save this for another day.” He started to walk towards the castle and I walked in front of him.

“What?”

He shook his head again.

“Antonio.” I warned.

“Fine. Mother said not to allow you to learn archery as you’re too young for it.” He replied.

“Archery? But this is only sword fighting.” I replied.

He shrugged. “I told her the same thing, she said they are one and the same.”

What?

My mouth hung open.

He explained to me that he overheard his mother’s conversation with father.

I was furious. “And you didn’t tell me!” I was almost shouting.

Everyone had this belief that girls always shared their problems with mother and sisters while boys shared with brothers and fathers. But as for me, I shared all my problems and fears with my brother. Children always considered their parents as the last resort to their problems. But in my case, my brother was the first and final resort to all of my problems. In fact, my brother was ten times smarter than my parents. Anyone would have wanted that.

“She told me not to tell you.” he replied.

“But you were eavesdropping…”

“She caught me eavesdropping. I forgot to mention that.” he sighed.

“Why is she like this?” I asked him even though I knew the answer.

Antonio didn’t say anything.

I and my mother had a cold war going on between us. She was like the evil step-mother while I was like the innocent Cinderella always bearing the brunt.

I felt quite odd about her behavior and since father was never there for me, I always told this to my brother. What he told me shocked me to the core. He said he didn’t like her either. She was the same towards him.

I looked around the castle grounds to make sure that no one was watching. I held his hands and put on a smile. “Can I duel with you?”

He began to shake his head.

“I want to learn something! I’m so tired of learning and reading books. I wanted to try something new. Can you _please _teach me?” I begged him.

“This is a bad idea. If mother finds you…” He said with a sigh.

“No one is watching!” I said. “This is the best opportunity for me to learn something new.” I added.

His eyes landed on the palace and then on me. “Fine. If mother comes to know, I will blame you.”

“Hey! That’s so mean.” I replied. “Aren’t brothers supposed to protect their sisters from bad people?”

“And by ‘bad people’ you meant _our mother_?” he asked raising an eyebrow. He folded his arms over his chest and watched my expression.

“No.” I said looking away. I shook my head and went back to my original motive. “Now, will you please teach me sword fighting?” I asked for the last time.

He nodded and we went back to the ironsmith’s workshop to retrieve a sword. Antonio handed one to me. “Here, take this one.” He said, touching the blade of the sword.

I assessed the sword he handed me. I was impressed. “I hope it’s as sharp as it looks. I want to slice off some enemy’s head with this sword in the near future.”

He smiled. “Savage, like our father, huh?”

I grinned.

Later that evening, Antonio taught me a good lesson on sword-fighting. I was attentive to every word he said and every skill he taught. He would teach me how to wield the sword in my hand and defend oneself against an enemy. He handed me a shield and taught he how to use it to defend myself against my enemies.

One hour later, we rested. The sweat had made my hair sticky and my gown was wet with sweat. But I wasn’t the one to complain as it was something different for me.

“Have you gone to war?” I asked him as we sat at the cliff watching the high tide.

He nodded. “Once. Father had made so many arrangements for the war and I was the second general in command who took orders from Strucker.” He explained.

“And what was Strucker’s designation?” I asked curious.

“He was the first in command.” He replied. His expression became sad as if he was thinking of something very painful. “I wanted to be the first in command, but father never gave me that position. He said that I was too young for that post. He said that he would only give me that post when I turned older.”

“Why not?” I was sad. Did father favour Strucker over his own son?

He sighed and looked at the grass, pulling it from its roots. I knew my brother was anxious about father valuing Strucker more than him. He would always cry about it and I would hug him and tell him that everything would be okay. I couldn’t tell father to do what my brother wanted, so I just did what I felt was right to do.

“I don’t know. Strucker is weird.” He replied with a shrug.

I narrowed my eyes. “How?”

“He never allowed me to say anything in matters of administration and war strategy. He has this demeanour of a hawk. Always watching me and making a move before I do.” He turned towards me, his expression serious. “I’m telling you, our uncle is not a good man. I think he doesn’t want me anywhere near father. Don’t go near him, Nez. He might harm you.” he warned.

A frown worked on my face. I wanted to ask more, but Antonio cut in.

“Whenever I’m in the meeting room with father, his presence would send chills down my spine. I get so scared that I find it so hard to meet his gaze.” He said answering my question.

I pondered over his words. I never met our uncle personally, but if my brother was telling me this, then there was surely something sinister lurking behind those kind brown eyes. I had to find out what it was. “I will do something.” I stated.

His eyes widened.

I shrugged. “I’m going to find out myself. I need to know what he is up to.”

He held me by the shoulders and shook me hard. “Are you insane? I just told you not to go near him and here you are telling me that you want to find out what it is?!” he blue eyes stared in my green eyes.

“Anton, when you were telling me about uncle, I was contemplating of telling it to father. But then I thought that father would never have time for this talk. Then I thought of discussing it with mother, but I and mother never get along with each other. So, I thought of doing this on my own. I can’t let you go through this every day. Who knows what he might do to you.” I replied concerned.

“And what do you think? He will be different in front of you?” he shook his head at me. “Strucker is like a snake. He watches and then he will strike. And once he strikes, he will kill you. So, I’m begging you to stay away from him, please.” He begged, clasping my hand tight. “I’m elder than you. I know a monster when I see one.”

A thought came across me. “Does father know about this? What about mother?” I asked him.

“I don’t think so. Father is always drowned in his work. I only see him for breakfast and lunch and then he is back to his work. I can’t say much about mother.” He replied sadly.

“Anton, where does Strucker live?” I asked, my eyebrows drawn together.

“I don’t know much but I once heard him mention about Nova Grad.” His voice began to sound distant.

“Nova Grad?” I asked in confusion.

He looked at me expectedly. “You know that place? Have you been there before?”

I nodded. “When I was seven, Strucker had taken me to Nova Grad to show me his facility. You were sick and you hadn’t joined us.” I replied, replaying that old memory in front of my mind.

A solemn expression crossed his face and I felt that he was thinking about it. “What happened?”

He looked at me with fear. “That was the place where the war took place.”

I nodded. He had told me about it some time ago. “There was facility carved in the mountains and there were many scientists working there.”

I frowned. “You mean research facility?”

He nodded, but there was a lot of anxiety running in his mind. There were sweat beads running down his neck. “This is not right. Strucker never mentioned anything about the research facility. I thinking he is hiding something from us.”

My eyes went wide. “What?”

He folded his arms over his chest and thought deeply. “I don’t know. If he was building a research facility, he would’ve let us know. He would let father know.” He said.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

The next morning, someone knocked on the door.

I glanced at my watch and my eyes fell out of my sockets. It was six in the morning for God sakes! Who comes at this time? I wore my slip-ons and yawned as I took heavy steps towards the hallway. I rubbed the sleep of my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. My clothes were crumpled.

Another yawn escaped my mouth and the knocking became impatient. I swung open the door and yawned into the person face. My eyes fell out of my sockets. Father was standing at the door.

“Father?” I asked, confused

He nodded and cringed when I yawned again. “Anezka? Where is your brother?” he asked looking inside our quarters. I stepped back and let him in.

“Sleeping.” I answered.

“Wake him up. Tell him that I have to meet him.” He ordered. “Tell him that it’s urgent.”

“Is everything okay? I didn’t expect you to knock on our door so early.” I asked concerned.

He looked at me and placed his hands on my shoulders. “Things have turned bad. I need your brother’s help.”

“Can I come?” I asked eagerly.

He stared at me, his lips pressed into a thin line. “Your mother wouldn’t approve.” He said shaking his head.

“Please father. Can I take Antonio’s place? I get bored sitting and doing nothing.” I asked holding his hands. “Mother has gone to France. What harm would that do!” I pleaded.

He stared at me with a pained expression. His eyes were speaking volumes as if there was some internal battle going on behind them. “If you die, I will never forgive myself.”

Silence.

“A war has broken out on our land, Anezka.” Father breathed.

My breath caught in my throat. “A war?”

“Yes. These are some American freaks who call themselves as Avengers. They are on our land and they are killing our people?” he told me, helpless.

“But the World Wars are long over. Why would they attack us? We never did anything wrong?” I replied getting anxious. Sokovia didn’t even exist at that time. Was this by some rogue fighters? “Father, please let me come with you. We’ll see if we can order them to leave our country.”

“Anton is well-trained to do that. I don’t think---”

“Can you please have some _faith_ me? Can’t I even try to be a girl who is equally capable than a boy?” I begged, tears forming in my eyes.

A storm was raging in his mind.

I gripped his arm. “Please.”

He nodded and told me to follow him. I was quick and we marched along the hallways and down the steps of the spiral steps of the castle. I took a deep breath and descended the private steps of the castle that were only used during times of war. I wondered who these Avengers were and why were they in our country.

Then a thought struck me. Was Strucker aware of this? I wondered what his face must be looking right now? Was his personality like how Antonio described? Or would it be like a fearless warrior? I didn’t know. We were now in the older part of the building that belonged to our great ancestor, Stanislav I who was the first king of Sokovia. He ruled from 1789 to 1884. Sokovia’s first capital was Nova Grad and it was later changed to Nova Denkirk, the present capital.

My family was the thirty-fourth descendants to the throne. Stanislav had left behind a huge legacy that included the mission to Eastern Europe from the autocratic rule of Hitler. He was originally from Germany, but he left the country when Kaiser William II began to rule. When the Kaiser died, he returned, but by that time, Hitler got into power and there was a lot of Anti-Semitism protests in the country.

Stanislav fled to Poland, where he stayed with a friend Duites Karl. She allowed him to live with her and he had to live a secret life. A few years later, they got married and migrated to Yugoslavia. Stanislav died and his son married a German princess Irina Leyte. Irina’s father was a very ambitious king and he told Stanislav’s son Sebastian that the marriage would be successful only if he moved back to Germany. Sebastian was anti-Hitler and was afraid of entering in the country because Jews and anti-Hitler supporters were sent to the concentration camps. Irina’s father threatened him with dire consequences and it was after that, that Sebastian agreed to move back to Germany.

After Hitler committed suicide, the Second World War ended. Japan suffered a huge loss because of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. But that was not all. Yugoslavia and Bosnia pressurised the UNO to form their own country and it was in 1954, that Sokovia was independent. Sebastian’s son was my grandfather--- King Hugo III.

Various committees were formed. One committee looked into the demarcations of boundaries and naming of new districts and cities. Nova Grad was the first capital of Sokovia and it was during my father’s reign that it was changed Nova Denkirk. Sokovia was separated from the previous countries Bosnia and Yugoslavia.

When I reached the palace garden’s, the whole area was filled of soldiers. Soldiers were dressed in their red, white and blue chainmail with the Sokovian flag flying high in the centre of the ground.

The soldiers saluted my father and he nodded at them. a soldier accompanied him and they moved to the make-shift strategy table that was displayed in front of us. I poked my head in the middle to get a glimpse of the strategic table.

I tuned out their conversations and felt that someone very important was missing here. Baron Wolfgang Strucker.

My eyes widened and out of instinct I looked at the tense face of my father who raptly listening to the soldier’s strategy. Where was uncle when he was most needed? A war has broken out and he isn’t here? Did father notice that he wasn’t here or am I the only one who has noticed his absence. The soldiers bowed and left and I took it as a cue to ask about him.

“Father?” I asked swallowing.

He turned towards me.

“Where is uncle Strucker?” I asked staring into his green eyes.

Something inside him changed and his eyes grew darker. I felt myself take a step back. His eyes hardened and his stare grew scarier, creepier. He wasn’t even blinking. I narrowed my eyes at him but he didn’t even do anything. Never spoke a word. Never blinked his eyes. He just stared at me. “Father?” I asked my body shaking.

“He’s not here. He left.” He spoke, his voice sounding distant. His eyes began to droop and my eyes looked at him in confusion.

“Father? Are you okay?” I asked moving closer to him and trying to hold him stable.

He fainted and his body fell on me.

Time seemed to slow down. The guards scampered to their feet. All of them huddled around me and three of them lifted him up and took him inside the palace to his room. I began to cry. I followed the guards into the palace to my father’s bedroom on the first floor, but I was stopped by someone. I looked back in confusion as I saw the maid shake her head.

“Don’t.” she said, begging me.

“What?” I asked, tears streaming down my face.

“Don’t go up there.” She said.

I looked at her confused. “Why?”

“He will be dead soon.” She replied.

My eyes went wide and my hand went up to my mouth. “What did you say?” I couldn’t believe a word she said.

She shook her head, her brown eyes filled with sympathy. She looked at the guards barking orders at each other and then glanced at me. “Your father has been poisoned.” She whispered to me.

I shook my head backing away. “No.” My world began to crumble. “It’s impossible.”

She nodded. “It is.” She beckoned me into the main kitchen and I looked at her with confusion. I followed her reluctantly.

“This way.” We passed by racks full of fresh vegetables, fruits and cans full of sweat meats. I weaved my way through the busy cooks who bowed at me, but I wasn’t bothered to look at them. This was my favourite place as a child. Whenever mother would give me those hard glares and dismiss as if I wasn’t her child, I would come here to grab some sweat meats for Antonio.

She led me to another room which was opposite the desert section and pushed open the door. The metal table was as shiny as always and I watched her pick up a bottle under the table. The bottle was the size of an average cough syrup bottle and on it was labelled ‘Cough Syrup.’ She handed it to me.

“What’s this?” I asked watching her carefully.

“Poison. It was mixed in his breakfast.” She replied, slowly.

My suspicion grew. “How do you know this is poison and not cough syrup?” I asked her carefully.

“I found this near the chair when I was about to serve the breakfast. My foot touched the glass bottle and it rolled to the side. I picked it and saw that someone dropped the cough syrup bottle in here. It was strange that someone would drink the syrup in this room which was only meant to plate the royal family’s food.” She explained. Her blonde hair was falling neatly tied into a bun and it was put into a hair mask. “When your father fainted, my suspicion was directed towards the bottle.”

“Did you…?” I watched her with bated breath. Tears were brimming in my eyes.

“No!” her voice was loud, but then she whispered softly. “I never would. Just think for yourself. Why would I stand here, talking to you if I poisoned your father, our king?”

“Because you don’t want anyone to see you with suspicion.” I replied.

She shook her head immediately. “There is someone else who has done this.”

Someone else who knew about the king’s sickness.

“Your father was sick for a month. He had this terrible cold and told one of the servants to buy him a cough syrup.” She casted her gaze to the floor.

“Then?” I asked trying to keep my voice even.

“Then your father started to behave strangely. He began to look ghostly, pale and was confined to his room for most of the time. He never ate anything from his food. I even sent other maids to his room, but everyone told me that the king never opened his door for neither breakfast, nor lunch, nor dinner.”

I stared at her. That means father never ate a single morsel of food? Why was he distancing himself from the servants?

“I spoke to other servants about this. Last week we decided to do something about it.”

“Didn’t you think to tell me about this?” I asked my eye growing into thin slits. “How dare you take matters on your own?” I took a step towards her and fear began to show in her eyes. She took a step towards the wall. “What do you think of yourself?” I asked stooping down at her level.

Her back touched the wall and she began to shake. “I didn’t do anything. I swear!” she said pleading. “I’m just telling you what I saw.”

I knew very well that there were many people who were against the creation of Sokovia, but was it possible that someone would get down to murdering my father? I stared at the green liquid and tilted it under the light.

“Get out!” I ordered. “And don’t ever think of running away. If you’re accused of killing my father, I swear I will hunt you down and shove this down your throat. You understand?”

She nodded quickly and ran out of the room.

Later that day, I went to father’s room to check up on him. I noticed that guards were heavily posted outside his room. I was suspicious of everyone guarding the palace. Who poisoned my father and why? What feud did this person have towards my father? When I entered the room, I saw Antonio sit on the wicker chair beside him. He did not notice me enter as his back was facing me. I quietly sat on the chair next to him and sighed.

“Who did this?” he asked staring at our father’s frail condition.

“I don’t know.” I replied.

“Will he be alright?” he asked me, his voice quivering.

I remembered the maid’s conversation. _It depends how much poison was ingested into his system_.

If the poison takes over his system, he will die.

“Yes.” I replied. I was very good at lying. I couldn’t see my brother cry in front of father. What would father think? He gave us so much happiness. He never wanted us to cry. He pampered us with maids and expensive clothes which were the privileges of being a king. The only thing was the Antonio and me hated to be pampered.

Mother would be devastated. I could imagine her crying and begging her parents to let her go back to Sokovia. I imagined her hurrying onto a private jet and run out as soon as it landed on the ground. “Mother would be back by tomorrow.” Antonio said.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

I leaned on my cell door. “Do you feel bad for what you did?” I asked folding my arms over my chest.

“I do. I don’t know what made me do it. I never expected myself to walk on such a path. I always saw myself as a winner.” He shook his head and looked at the ground.

“You know what, I never expected myself to be here at all. I thought I would be the Princess of Sokovia with my brother at my side. I thought that I would live in a world of luxury and peace….”

We watched each other in silence. We both had our own demons to deal with and were repenting for what we had done.

“Thanks.” I told him with a smile.

He frowned. “For what?”

“For telling me about yourself. You’re not bad as you think.” I said. I saw his expression change. His dark blue eyes stared at me with intent silently assessing me.

“You don’t seem as the murderer everyone thinks. The love for your people had driven you to seek justice for them. I get that, Hank Pym did the same. If I was in place of him, I would have done the same. It was just that jealousy blinded me.” He shrugged.

I was watching Les Misérables on television that someone knocked on my cell. I pushed the covers off my body and got up from the bed. I padded towards the door and looked through the jail bars.

A guard was standing outside.

“What is it?” I asked with my hands on my hips.

“Someone wants to visit you.” he replied with a shrug.

I frowned. “Who?”

“I don’t know. Visitors’ booth.” He said and opened the cell door. The cell creaked loudly and I stepped out. Outside the cell, guards were patrolling the hallway making sure no inmate escaped. Last year, there were no guards to guard the hallway, but there were only CCTV cameras to check our movement. He handcuffed my wrists and I walked all the way towards the visitor’s booth. I didn’t need any guard to escort me there as I knew the way to the visitors’ booth. If I tried any trick to run away, the location detector would provide S.H.E.I.L.D my location and I would be dragged back to my cell.

I walked down the stairs with a sour expression. Why would someone come to visit me after one year? I didn’t have a family, nor friends. I went down the second flight of steps and then another and another and another finally coming on the ground floor where the visitors’ booths were located. I met a few prisoners who nodded at me. “Hey, Nes.” The blonde boy with a tattooed face winked at me.

“Shiloh.” I grinned.

I walked to my booth and sat down with a frown. I was bored to the core and sitting here made me sick. “Hello.” Someone said from the opposite side of the booth.

I snapped my head to the other side and noticed that Eddie was seated on the opposite side of the booth. “What are you doing here?” I asked surprised.

Eddie was different. He had worn a denim jacket with a blue t-shirt inside. He had a black cap and his eyes were brighter, healthier. “I came to talk to you.” he replied rubbing his hands together.

“Why? I mean, you are free, you get to live your life free of that symbiote so why are you back here?” I asked sinking into my chair and folding my hands over my chest. I learnt that the symbiote was separated from Eddie’s body and he was free of him.

“I came to say thanks.” he said.

I was speechless.

“You gave me a place to stay and then you had to go through all of this.” He replied.

My mouth was parted. I never expected Eddie to come back to meet me. No one from University here to ask me why I murdered Peter. Gwen was angry with me and Harry wanted me dead.

Out of all these people, there was only one person who understood me and he was a stranger to me. He lived in my apartment and paid for his stay even if I told him not to. He had problems much bigger than mine and he was always there to support me. When I felt that what I did was wrong, he told me to think of those who were affected by the problem. Eddie was always there for me. I wondered how would I have lived if he wasn’t there.

“I know you’re blaming yourself for what you did. But trust me, if I was in your place I would’ve done the same thing.” He looked at me sadly. “I know how it feels. I had a symbiote who was feeding on my body for a year and you had to avenge for the deaths of one million Sokovians. That’s a big responsibility. I don’t think anyone would’ve travelled all the way to an unknown country for that.”

I pondered over his words. “So, when did you leave prison?” I asked.

“Coulson realised that the symbiote was a part of me and he took the help of some scientists to kill the symbiote. Then the pain started. Heavy metal music, fire and then I was freed. It was good to be normal again.” He sighed and looked at his hands.

“So, you’re working as a journalist---”

“Yeah. At another company.” He said.

“Good for you. You got a job. No one sees you as the criminal.” I said with a smile. If I was in his place, I would be begging people to give me a job. Uneasiness settled in the pit of my stomach.

He noticed my uneasiness and sighed. He sat forward in his seat. “No. That’s not what you think. You’re wrong.”

“How?” I asked a bit tired.

“You did what was best for your people. You had an agenda in mind. You cared for the ones you loved. You didn’t have a choice. It doesn’t matter what you were and what you did, what matters is that you knew what was right and wrong.”

“That is where you are wrong.” I said.

He shook his head in confusion.

“When the country was destroyed, Strucker told me that the Avengers were responsible for my parent’s murder. I kept following whatever he told me. I did everything he told me. But when I was arrested, another inmate told me that the Avengers had no role in destroying Sokovia. At first, I was baffled. I thought this was some kind of stupid joke. He told me that The Avengers Initiative was formed for global peace. Not for global destruction. He said that Baron Wolfgang Strucker was responsible for it. When I heard that I was shaken. I felt cheated, used. He was playing with my emotions all the way and I never doubted him. I saw him like a father, like a friend” I told him.

Eddie listened to me, sympathetically.

“I cried. I felt worthless. Betrayal stabbed me and I cursed myself for believing Strucker after Antonio’s suspicions against him. He knew that Strucker was up to something.” I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

“Here comes the bad news.” He started.

I held my breath, waiting for him to continue.

“After I was released for jail, Harry Osborne showed outside my door. I was surprised to see him there. Something was off about him. I asked him if he was okay and what he said next, terrified me.” He said, his voice low.

I nodded, motioning him to continue.

“He said that he knew what I did. He knew that I was working with you. He knew that I had brought Peter in that abandoned building. He asked me why didn’t you kidnap Peter and get him in the building in the first place. ‘Why didn’t you do it by yourself’?”

I paled. “He said that?”

Eddie nodded. “I think he is planning something. Harry is a mysterious boy. When he came to my house, he looked lost. Like, he was present there physically and his mind was switched off.” He rubbed his palms. “Have you ever seen his like this before?”

I shrugged. “Harry was never regular to University.” I replied truthfully. He had once asked my notes and I replied bluntly that he was using my notes to study when I did all the effort. Eddie, why are you asking me all this? What does this got to do with anything? I thought you came to ask about me.”

“I know this sounds weird, but you’ve to be very cautious.”

Suddenly he sat straight as he remembered something. Eddie’s eyes widened. “Shit.”

“What?”

“Harry Osborne is the new Green Goblin.” He replied, his voice trembling

“Now, who is that?” I asked.

“Norman Osborne had made it’s suit and had made a plan of integrating the Green Goblin’s suit with the soul of Green Goblin.” He explained.

“Then?” I asked with a frown.

The guard came in and told me that the visiting time was over.

I sighed and nodded. “We’ll continue this conversation tomorrow.”

***

That night I kept thinking what Harry must be planning. I was getting so restless that I felt that Eddie was going crazy and was making me believe in his crazy theory. Would Harry do something bad? Did Gwen and Ned know about it? I felt my eyes drooping and then sleep consumed me.

Sunlight was pooling through the window and my eyes stung with the less sleep. I checked the time on my watch. I was late. There were thirty minutes left for breakfast time to end and I was here sprawled on my bed. I got up and ran towards the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I wore my converse and ran down the steps, towards the canteen. I placed my order and waited impatiently. I met Ray and he noticed my frantic expression.

“You okay?” he asked concerned.

“I woke up late.” I replied cursing myself.

He frowned and glanced at his watch. “Oh, it’s only nine. There’s thirty minutes for breakfast to end.” He said.

“But I never wake up so late.” I said, tapping my foot impatiently.

He sighed. “Relax. Your food is there.” He pointed his chin to the cook looking out for me. I followed his gaze and saw the cook looking out for me.

I waved my hand and he placed the food on the ‘PICK UP’ counter. I grabbed the plate and proceeded to the tables. The aroma of fried bacon was filling my nostrils. When I found an empty seat and kept the plate on the table. I sat on my seat and poked the fork to the yummy bacon.

Ray sat opposite me. He watched me eat my breakfast. “I think you’re very hungry.” He said hiding a smile behind his hand.

“I am.” I said munching on the bacon. “God, they make such delicious bacon.” I said enjoying the taste. The butter and herbs were melting in my mouth and I felt that I was transported to heaven.

“Are you free today?” he asks after I finished eating.

“Why?”

“There’s football match in the prison playgrounds. Will you join me?” he asks me.

I thought for a while. It’s nine-thirty am now. “What time?”

“Eleven.” He replied.

Eddie will be back at the Visitors’ Booth at four. That gives me five hours of free time. “Okay.” I say nodding my head. “Is anyone will be joining us?”

“Shiloh, Quinn, Kale, Olga, Perez, Callum.” He replied.

Wow. Sounds like a new teen band. “I haven’t heard these names before. Are they new?” I asked. I knew Shiloh. He was the famous tattoo boy with that typical Troye Sivan hair and green eyes. He was skinny with porcelain skin who was accused of attempt to murder Nick Fury’s best friend.

“They are best friends. Shiloh is outgoing and friendly. He keeps humming tunes to himself and Quinn is the king of metal….” I look up at him and laughed.

“No, I’m serious. You should ask him how he yearns to wear those studs and nose rings. He loves those black jackets and gothic culture which that boy band Greenday wears. Anyway,” he huffs. “Kale is Kale.” He says and laughed.

I knew there was much more to Kale than his quiet demeanour.

“Tell me more.” I wanted to socialise with these people. I didn’t care if they were good or bad. And hey, who was here to judge me. All of us are criminals and we all are treated the same.

“Kale is very reserved. He tends to keep things to himself and is very quiet. Once they even joked about him being depressed.” I shook my head and nudged him hard in the side.

“Ow! Okay, okay! I’m sorry. No offense to the depressed and suicidal but he gave me those vibes that he needed some attention. He looked lonely, always staring at the ground and toying at the laces of his converse.”

“He must not be as vocal as you, Ray. Some people like to keep quiet and speak when the time is right. You’re being too quick to judge.” I said shaking my head. “Just think what Kale might have thought of you. He would be sad.”

Ray’s expression changed and he felt guilty.

At eleven am, I and Ray went towards the stands and we went right towards the top where Shiloh, Kale, Quinn, Perez and Callum were seated. The three were eating a large tub of caramel popcorn from the girl’s hand. Shiloh grabbed filled his mouth with popcorn and the girl swatted his hands away. Shiloh scowled and pouted at her, but she gave him a smirk. I glanced back to see if Ray was following me and saw him grinning at me.

I weaved my way through the throng of prisoners.

Shiloh met my gaze and waved excitedly at me.

I quickly went towards him and he grinned. “Hey, Nes!” he said as he enveloped me into a hug. I don’t know whether it was fate or just coincidence that whenever I hugged Shiloh, I felt that I was hugging Antonio, my _brother_. My _own_ blood.

“So good to meet you again Shiloh.” I said, my voice muffled in his orange suit. I sat next to him and gripped his hand.

“Ray, who is she?” I heard a female voice speak up in confusion.

“Uh, guys this is Val…,” I met his warm brown eyes.

“My name is Anezka.” I smiled forcefully, not feeling happy telling anyone about my real name.

The girl nodded and smiled, her eyes moving up and down my body. “Nice to meet you.” she said with a smile. “My name is Olga.” She said holding out her hand to shake it.

I shook her hand. Her bright green eyes smiled at me. “Nice to meet you.” Olga had pink hair and her cheek had a faint scar that was turning pink. She had blonde hair which was right up to her shoulders.

“Nes, this is Peres.” Ray said pointing to the boy before him. Peres had bright blue eyes which were mesmerising. His eyes were lined with faint traces of kohl.

I raised my eyebrow and nodded. “Hi, Peres.” I said looking at the boy.

He gave me a boyish smile that would make girls swoon. “Hi.” He smirked and flicked back his 2008 style Justin Bieber hairstyle.

But I wasn’t like other girls. I was living in a jail for the rest of my life and paying for my sins. I wasn’t here to fall for a boy like Peres.

“And this is Kale.” Ray said pointing to the boy next to Olga. I glanced at Olga and saw the mystery boy Kale staring at the football pitch. He had curly black hair that was falling in his eyes. His hands were filled with scars and his skin was an unhealthy white. There were dark circles under his eyes. His amber eyes held deep secrets about him. He didn’t even notice me stand in front of him. the whole group was staring at Kale. When he didn’t acknowledge my presence, Ray cleared his throat. “Kale?”

He didn’t look up.

“KALE!”

He jumped and looked around like a scared child. “What?”

“You were dreaming.” Olga said in a monotonous voice.

“What?” he asked Ray.

He pointed his chin to me. “Meet Anezka, my friend.”

His glaze slid to mine and I gave him a forced smile. “Hi.” No one asked him why was he dreaming. I assumed they knew about him and I didn’t want to ask questions. I wasn’t the one to dig up people’s personal stuff when I was reluctant to tell others what made me take that horrific step.

“Hi.” He said, his eyes failing to connect with mine.

I noticed his shyness and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you Kale.” When I shook his hand, it was cold. My eyes widened in horror, but I didn’t pull away. I didn’t dare to say a word.

I watched the football and cheered for the football team. I didn’t care who was playing as long as any team had scored the maximum goals. Shiloh offered me some popcorn and absent-mindedly grabbed some and stuffed it in my mouth.

The match was so awesome that I found myself enjoying every bit of it. I had never been so happy in my life. It was much better than the life I had in Sokovia. I didn’t have to worry about administration, monetary problems and a power-hungry uncle. The red team scored a goal and I jumped from my seat in glee. The entire stadium had erupted in cheers and there were inmates blaring mini-megaphones. The inmates waved at their teams with shimmer pom-poms in the air. People were singing songs and banners were held in the air.

Minutes later, the red team scored another goal and the crowd erupted into roars. The entire playground was erupted into mad screams and I had to cringe. I closed my eyes to tune out the mad shouts of the fans. When the noise calmed down, I heard Shiloh shout. “Score the damn goal!” I put my fingers in my ears and watched my friends cheer for their favourite teams.

After the match ended, we headed to the canteen and I sat with Ray’s group. If I had to make some real friends I had to know these people. I saw six plates full of food and eyed them hogging on their burgers.

“You guys like burgers?” I was the odd man out. I loved bacon. Steaming. Hot. Bacon.

Ray wasn’t present at the table and I figured out that he was placing his order. I took my plate and sat on the first empty seat next to the mystery Kale.

As I walked next to his seat, my body began to shiver as I remembered when I shook his ice-cold hand. I didn’t want to die of frost bite. He kept his gaze downcast, occasionally reaching out and eating his burger. What was he was staring at? Was he always like that?

I shook my head and ate my bacon in silence not wanting to ask anyone from my new-found group about his strange behaviour. Occasionally my eyes would wander to Kale. He would blindly eat his burger by keeping the burger and the crumbs would fall on his lap.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of rapid knocking.

I groaned and rose out of bed. I walked right up to the main door and opened it with a yawn.

Soldiers were standing outside my door looking _embarrassed?_ I noticed their expression and asked them why they came to me so early in the morning. One of the soldiers narrated to me that the king’s condition was worsening and that they voiced to him the concerns growing in the east. They told me that the people were dying and places were being bombed. They requested me to take immediate action. I told them that I had no practise in administrative matters but they assured me that they would help me in that field.

I went back inside to change. I opened the door and found them waiting outside my room. They followed behind me and I led them to the banquet hall where other soldiers were busy having their meals. I was served with fresh hot breakfast from the maid who I met yesterday. I stared at her.

I clapped my hands to get their attention. All the chatter ceased and the soldiers looked up at me expectantly.

“I know that a war is at hand.” I announced looking at the dining room packed with soldiers. “I realise that it is some people who call themselves Avengers. These freaks have no right to attack our country and I’m asking you to help me win this fight to attain peace for our country I have no expertise in fighting a battle, but I know when you will be at my side, half of the battle will be won.”

A few cheers roared at the back.

“I know that I’m not worthy to help us win this war and there is no one who will be able to lead us. My brother is grief-stricken and he does not move out of father’s sight.”

He told me that he feared that someone would kill father if he was away, so he sent me to fight the war.

Mother was on her way and Strucker is nowhere in the palace. “History has always known to fight wars with weapons. But today, we will fight a war with words.”

I noticed many faces staring at me with their mouths wide open.

“I don’t believe in destruction and bloodshed. I want to talk with those freaks and ask them if they believe in something called as a Constitution. Would they forsake their Constitution for war?”

A soldier from the front interjected. “But when we enter the battlefield, they will rain bullets over us. How we will talk to them when we’ll be running for cover?”

“I’ve thought of that. You will not enter the battlefield unless they attack me. I will speak to them like how a king speaks to a king. If they want war, then let them have it.” I said solemnly.

***

Fifteen minutes later, we set out of the castle leaving behind my father and brother in the care of the doctors. I was sitting on my black horse and the army was following behind me, their guns and cannon balls loaded in a truck. The walk to Nova Grad was long and tiring. I was very anxious about how the war would end. Would a war of words win? Or would a war of weapons win? I didn’t want anyone to be hurt in the war. I just wanted to clear any misunderstanding that had occurred.

My fingers consciously gripped on the shield and my other hand felt the sword resting in my hilt. My mind memorised all the skills taught by Antonio. Antonio couldn’t teach me everything about sword fighting, but he did teach me how should I defend myself from my enemies and he taught me to always be on alert.

One hour later, we reached Nova Grad. I saw dead people lying all around me and buildings were destroyed. There were several children were crying and orphaned. I saw a woman crying on the corpse of her dead child. Her head was matted with blood and tears streaked down her face. I scanned the area as my eyes saw death all around me.

I was helpless. I couldn’t do anything. “Where is the enemy?” I asked the soldier near me.

“Near the Great Fountain. Cross Roads.” He replied staring at the dead bodies in front of him.

I told them to stay in their place and instructed them to attack only when I gave them the signal.

I quickly ran over the debris and broken buildings to get close to the main battle ground. I removed my sword from my sheath and kept my shield in my hand. People were running away and I saw them coming towards me. I stopped and asked a man from the front what was happening.

“They’re everywhere. Dead bodies. There’s this man with bombs.” He said and ran away.

I was dumbfounded. Who was this man? Why was he having bombs with him? My eyes fell on a broken carriage and a dead horse.

Someone shook my shoulders. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I saw three people standing around my bed.

I looked at them confused.

“Your hearing is today.” Agent Hill said, handing me the letter.

“What’s this?” I asked taking it with shaky hands. My hands were sweaty and I read it to myself.

She nodded. “S.H.E.I.L.D has decided to put a life sentence on you. Peter’s aunt has cancelled all the bailing advantages for you. So, you’re stuck here.” She said with a deep sigh.

“Stuck, huh?” I murmured to myself.

“What you did was fuelled by revenge.” Coulson said. He sat on the edge of my bed and looked into my eyes. “I know how it feels to see your family dead.” He said sympathetically.

“I hated the Avengers for what they did. I thought they were the ones responsible for this.” I told him truthfully.

“Why did you’ve this sudden change of heart?” he asked.

“I met an inmate who told me that the Avengers had no wish to destroy my country.” I replied. “That made me hate my uncle even more.”

“Even more?” he asked raising a brow.

I nodded and looked at the floor. “I didn’t like Strucker because he had a dangerous demeanour. I told my brother about it and he said that he felt it the same.”

“Did you ever tell your parents about him?” he asked me.

“My father never had time for me and my mother hated me. I had no one but my brother. He was the only one who understood me.”

Coulson eyes met Agent Maria’s.

“I wished I had known. I would’ve killed him many years back and this wouldn’t have happened.” I cried. “I have no ill-will against the Avengers. I felt that I was doing right thing. I thought I was bringing justice for my people.” I sniffled. “But I never knew that it would backfire on me.” I wiped my tears.

The next day, I was ushered to the court room. Guards were around me, making sure that I didn’t escape. The truth was, I wasn’t going escape. I deserved this. I had no right to kill Peter. I had no right to kill Timothy. My hands were handcuffed and I wore an orange jail attire consisting of an orange shirt and orange jogging pants. My hair was tied in a ponytail.

I was led to another hallway and then into another building. There were many lawyers in the foyer and some of them were talking on their phones. I saw another lawyer, flipping through the legalities in a file. A client was standing with him and they were reviewing the procedures of a court hearing.

We now ascended the steps and then reached on the first floor. I glanced at the door sign where ‘COURTROOM’ was written. My heart lurched in my throat and my hands turned cold. The guards led me into the courtroom and I entered with shaky legs. My legs became stiff and everyone’s attention turned to me. I noticed that the entire courtroom was full. Some of the court attendants scowled at me and some looked at me curiously. I walked inside the courtroom, the clinking of my handcuffs and the pounding of my blood were the only sounds that I heard in the quiet courtroom.

The guard told me to stand in the witness box. A few minutes later, the judge and other jury took their seats. The courtroom turned silent and I took in a sharp breath.

I noticed a frail looking woman, with blonde hair rise from her seat and take her place in the opposite witness box. She glanced at the judge and then her sharp blue eyes fell on me. Her stare was so dangerous that I could feel the hair on the back of my neck standing. The prosecutor from the defence stood up and started her part of the prosecution. She asked the woman some questions and she replied in yes and no. Then, she asked her some more questions.

Then the prosecutor came towards me and asked me some questions. “So, why did you kill Peter?”

I gripped the wooden beam of the witness box and licked my lips. “He was an Avenger. I was told that the Avengers had killed the people from the eastern and northern side of the country. He killed my family.” I replied solemnly.

She raised an eyebrow at me. “What do you mean by _your people_?” she asked scooting closer to the witness box.

“I am a Sokovian princess. I was sent to end the war.” I told her.

She smiled. “Oh, Sokovian princess? Who was in charge of this mission?” She asked me.

“Baron Wolfgang Strucker.” I replied. “He is my uncle.” I added.

Gasps escaped and the people began to whisper.

I was ashamed of calling him my uncle. My father had great respect for him and he stabbed him in the back. I would never trust him again. I could feel the piercing glare of the woman in the opposite witness box and I looked up at her. She glared at me and I frowned at her.

The judge allowed the defend the case and a male lawyer stood up. I glanced at the young lawyer and he came to the front to defend the case. The defence spoke about many incidents which angered the other lawyer and they were engaged in a volley of words.

I sighed and tuned out of their heated conversations. I drummed my fingers on the wooden beam and whistled to myself. I glanced at every person seated in the courtroom. My eyes were on the jury in the courtroom. At the corner of my eye I saw some familiar faces seated in the court. I saw three teenagers seated on the fifth bench. I noticed that Gwen had streaked her hair red. Her eyes were red from crying. Next to her, the Chinese boy Ned Leeds was staring straight ahead. He had a sad smile on his face and his hair was trimmed. The last person who was glaring daggers at me was Harry Osborne. We locked eyes and he stared at me with rage. His green eyes appeared darker and sinister. His breathing was heavy and a muscle in his jaw twitched.

“I will kill you.” he mouthed.

After the old woman gave information about me, she requested Gwen to come in the witness box.

Gwen narrated everything she knew about me. She even mentioned how Peter disappeared after Venom took him with him.

Then, Ned Leeds stood in the witness box but he had very little to say against me. He said that he hardly ever knew me as he wasn’t a regular student.

Then, Harry stood in the witness box and his green eyes kept staring at me.

When everyone gave their piece of information, it was time for the judge to give the final verdict. “Taking into consideration all the information given by the friends, the court can say that the accused, Ms. Valerie Clark who is also the HRH Ms. Anezka Kivitovich be sentenced to lifetime imprisonment. The prosecution gathered evidence about the accused, but it seems that our accused has expertly managed to clear all the evidence. The prosecution doesn’t have an eyewitness who witnessed the murder of Mr. Peter Parker but it does have CCTV footage of the accused exiting the building after the murder. So, the court grants lifetime imprisonment to HRH Ms. Anezka Kivitovich.” The judge slammed the hammer on the table.

I slumped on the chair behind me.

The courtroom erupts into cheers. Choruses of ‘Hail Spiderman’ and ‘Long Live the Hero’ echoed in the courtroom. The people hugged each other and the other side of the prosecution hugged each other celebrating their victory. The people swarmed near them to wish the prosecution on their victory. The other prosecution was seated dejected in their chairs and no one ever bothered to look in their direction.

I locked eyes with my prosecutor and gave him a sad smile.

“You did good.” I said to lift up his spirits. He shrugged and buried his head in his hands.

The guards guided me back to the cell and after my handcuffs were removed, I was led into the cell and the guards locked my cell.

The next morning, I saw the pompom seller in the canteen. I was paying the money for my morning snack at the counter that he saw me in the queue and waved at me. I held up my hand and smiled. I grabbed my token and proceeded to the ORDER station and waited for my food to be cooked. Prison inmates began to gather in the line, waiting to place their order. The cook called out my order and I raised my hand. He placed a plate of steaming tacos on the PICK-UP station. I picked up my plate and walked towards the pompom seller. He saw me walk towards me and I gave him a tight smile.

“Hi.” He said, setting down his coffee.

“What’s up?” I said keeping my tray on the granite table and dragging the chair to sit. I picked up a taco and took a bite. Mm-mm, the tacos here were delicious.

“I learnt you are serving a life sentence.” He said.

I nodded. “Spiderman’s fans will kill me if I ever set foot outside.”

He nodded and took a sip of his coffee. “That kid has got more followers than Hitler.” He drummed his fingers on his lap and a frown worked on his face. I followed his gaze and saw that there was a fight between two African men in the queue. The man in the front pushed the other man at the back and he stumbled to the floor.

“Get away from me!” he yelled. The entire canteen was staring at the them, wondering what was happening.

“Oh, you came in between, didn’t you?” the man on the floor said. He got up and closed the distance between them, punching the other who fell of the dirty dishes kept at the side. The sound of plates clinging had echoed in the canteen. I noticed commotion among the cooks who shouted at the fighting inmates.

“Hey man! Don’t ya break the plates! ‘Tis not your papa’s money!” he yelled at them. But the men we least bothered to look at them. The man who had first punched the man, kept hitting and kicking the other and I saw blood ooze from his mouth. “Jonathan! Call the guards will ya?” he said shaking his head at the fighting men.

A few minutes later, the guards arrived and they separated the two.

“I’ll see you next time! You think you can do whatever you want huh? I’ll kill ya.” The first one said glaring at the other.

“I’ll see you too. Act like a pussy!” the other one said struggling out of the guards’ arms.

“Cut it out both of you!” one of them ordered and dragged them back to their cells.

“Well, that tragic.” The pompom boy said with a sigh.

I turned back to him and rested my hands on the table. “Do they fight often? They look like old enemies.”

He nodded and looked at the cooks picking up the damaged plates. “They’re here for a long time. Before I was here.” He said sipping his coffee.

I continue to eat my tacos and we eat in silence. I was about to eat the last taco that he asked me, “Do you miss your family?”

I stopped eating and placed down my taco. “I don’t have any family.” I replied.

He nodded. “Oh, sorry.”

I dismissed it and ate my taco. The heaviness on my chest was beginning to grow and I felt my eyes becoming moist. I saw my brother’s smiling face in front of my eyes and the room changed to my father’s bedroom where my father stared at me with his weak eyes. The room changed and I was standing in my mother’s bedroom where she was combing her hair in front of her mirror. She noticed me stare at her and then her eyes glared at me. She got up from her seat and slapped me. I fell on the floor and found myself in another room. The room was cold and I shivered. I got up from the floor and stood up. The walls were a maroon colour and there were portraits were hung on the wall. the portraits were decorated with an ornate golden border. I heard the fire cackle and spun to meet the fireplace. I saw a figure seated on a huge armchair facing the fireplace. I quietly walked to the person seated near the fireplace, careful not to make a sound. I was halfway towards the chair that the person turned his neck and I saw Strucker looking at me with a haunted expression. He rose up from his chair and my jaw hung open. The right side of his face was burned and his eye was popping out of his socket. My eyes travelled up to his hair which was burned and his hair was missing. His scalp was red and boils had formed on his scalp. He slowly walked towards me and I took a step back. He took another step towards me and I took another step back. I was shaking with fear. I couldn’t stop staring at the disfigured face of my uncle. His face was contorted in anger and a green slush was dripping from his eye.

“Are you okay?” the pompom boy asked touching my shoulder.

I nodded, trying not to looked spooked.

“My, my, you are sweating.” He commented.

I turned around and noticed that most of the inmates had already gone back to the cells and only we were remaining in the canteen.

I stood up and took my plate.

“Hey, what happened?” he asked stopping me.

I shook my head. “It’s nothing.”

He narrowed his eyes at me. “Well, it was something. Or why would you close your eyes and sit still for thirty minutes.”

“I thought of my family.” I replied.

He folded his hands on his chest. “I thought you said you had no family?”

I sighed. “They died. I had a cruel uncle who thought of himself and is responsible for doing this to me. He tried to poison my father and accused the Avengers of killing my people.”

He sighed. “I see. It sucks having someone like that in your family.”

I nodded and walked to the dirty plate bucket and kept the plate in it. “Tell me about yourself.” I said after I washed my hands with the sanitiser.

“I’m a crook.” He replied.

I rolled my eyes. “Crooks don’t get into S.H.E.I.L.D’s jail just like that. I know there’s more to it.” I said. We were walking back the main buildings where our cells were located.

“I used to work for Hank Pym.” He said. “I was in charge of contacting firms in making the material required for Ant Man’s suit.”

I frowned.

“He’s America’s top bio-engineers who does research nano particles. I was working under him for along time and was very happy with the job.”

Nano particle research was very important in the field of science and technology. Strucker had once mentioned where the green liquid had great power to destroy cells at the cellular level. He made this liquid to kill Spiderman.

“But then, as the old saying goes, jealousy took root in my heart and all the love and respect was thrown out of the window. I wanted to be like him. I felt like he was taking all the credit and I was kept in the dark.”

I carefully listened what he told me. All of us here were criminals in the eyes of law and I killed two teenaged boys. I had no right in telling him that what he did was wrong. I wasn’t the righteous princess who ruled over Sokovia. Rules of Sokovia didn’t apply to the American Constitution.

“So, one day, I snuck into the facility at one in the morning and hacked into Pym’s password. Then I got into the main building where he did the research and found that the research material was carefully kept in a glass box. I wanted to remove the material from the box, but I realised that it would require a lot of time. So, I carried out the entire glass box with me and exited out of the room. I closed the door and hurried out of the research floor. I was about to descend the stairs that I noticed an old woman come up the elevator. She had grey hair and was self-functioned wheelchair. She saw me and looked at me with suspicion.”

I looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

“I panicked. She was Hank Pym’s mother. She stared at me and her eyes narrowed on me sensing some familiarity in me. I wanted to run. I wanted to hide. But I stood rooted to my spot staring at his mother in front of me. She asked me what I was doing there so late in the night and I lied that I forgot some research work in the lab.”

“She replied that Pym had given everyone a day off and no one was allowed in the lab. She eyed the research material in my hand and told me to hand it over to her. I told her that she had a misunderstanding and it was mine. But the woman was so demanding that her ordering made me mad. She wheeled herself towards me and I tried to dodge her. She warned me for the last time and I warned her to back off. She dialled Pym’s number on her phone and warning bells began to ring in my head. I grabbed the phone from her tight grasp and threw it on the floor. The phone shattered on the floor and she grabbed me by the collar. She slapped me on the face and I fell to the floor. Anger surged through my veins and I pushed her wheelchair backwards. The wheelchair went backwards with great force and she fell down the stairs. A loud crash resounded in the building. I saw her chair at the empty lift shaft. I ran towards the ground floor and saw her dead body lying at the base of the lift shaft.”

My body grew cold and I rubbed my arms.

“After he learnt that his mother had fallen in the lift shaft, he became suspicious. He tracked the CCTV cameras and when he saw me push her down the stairs. By the time the media received the news of Florence Pym’s death, I had already crossed into the Mexican border.” He said putting his hands in his pockets.

“Then what?” I asked walking on the staircase. Two guards stopped us and they put location detectors on our ankles. We ascended the stairs and I listened to his conversation. I closed my eyes and cursed inwardly. “Hey, can I know your name? I feel completely foolish for not asking this when I first met you.”

“Ray Wilson. So, everything was well for six months. I lived in Mexico with a new identity and made acquaintances with the local thugs.”

“What did you do?”

“Same old things like how starters do it.” He shrugged. “I started out as a low-level gang member. The boss taught me how to do business and how to escape from local authorities. I made several friends. Half of them were from poor families. As the months went by, I became good at my job and the boss promoted me to his first in command.” He said.

“Then one day, the boss said that we would’ve to travel to America to supply the drugs.” He explained. I panicked. I didn’t want to go back to America as I ran from S.H.E.I.L.D to escape to Mexico. I told my boss that I couldn’t come with him as I was running away from Nick Fury. My boss became furious. He ordered his men to beat me up until I agreed to come with him. I was afraid and quickly agreed to travel to America. When we reached New York, the group had stopped at an eatery to eat. I ordered a Pepsi and drank in the booth. Halfway through the drink, a group of men had entered the eatery and my friends began to whisper about their expensive suits. When I turned around, I saw Coulson standing right behind me and he punched me in the face, knocking me unconscious. When I woke up the next day, I found myself in my cell.”


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

At four o’clock, I headed to the Visitor’s Booth to meet Eddie. I had handcuffs on my wrists and I slumped on my seat waiting for Eddie to arrive. The time was four-thirty and Eddie had still not arrived. I began to get bored and had made up my mind to get up and leave. 

Then, I saw someone enter the booth and I looked up. It was Eddie. I sat back in my seat and sighed in relief.

He dragged the chair behind, making a screeching noise. He cringed. “Sorry.”

“You’re late.” I stated.

“Traffic.” He shrugged and frowned.

I rolled my eyes.

“Let’s talk about work, shall we?”

I nodded.

“So, we were talking about Harry Osborne last time, weren’t we?” he asked.

I nodded. “What did you find?”

He bit his lip and then he spoke. “I sneaked into his bedroom when he wasn’t at home. I went through his belongings and found that he was taking some kind of strange medication. So, I checked the prescriptions and saw that it was to clear hallucinations and sudden outburst---”

“I remember.” I replied suddenly. “He got into a fight in alley for not paying for weed.” I remembered last year’s incident. I spent one year in prison. Time flew very fast in prison.

“But there’s more.” He said rubbing his palms to stop them from trembling.

“What?”

“I found some liquid stashed in the washroom. They were many disposed syringes and when I examined them, they had this golden colour liquid.” He explained. His hands then went to his pocket and removed out his phone. He unlocked it and showed me a photo. “See this.” 

He said showing me the photo from the other side of the glass. 

I saw the golden liquid in the test tube and stared at it.

“I thought you might know about what chemical this is since you had a box full of these.” He said.

I frowned. “I don’t know what this thing is. I haven’t seen this thing before.” I paused and remembered Eddie mentioning the word ‘syringe’. “You said that you saw a syringe. How many syringes were there?”

He thought for a while. “Three.”

“Why would Harry use syringes? Why would he possess that liquid?” 

He shrugged. “I don’t know. That boy is full of secrets. I am on high alert since he threatened me. Can’t sleep at night…” he said, scratching the nape of his neck.

“He had threatened me as well.” I said, nervous.

He paled. “When?”

“When I was just put in prison. He told me that if I stepped out, he will kill me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“He visited me in the booth. It happened last year.” I said immediately.

Eddie gulped. He stared at my face and spoke lowly. “If that is so, then that means we both are in deep shit.”

I sighed. Worry had clouded my thoughts, I was receiving my punishment in prison. Why would he threaten a prisoner who is serving life imprisonment? “I thought I had nothing else to fear other than spending the rest of my life in a prison cell.”

“First we were running from S.H.E.I.L.D, now we’ve to run from Harry Osborne.” He said scared. “I don’t know what to do.” 

I thought for a while and then an idea occurred to me. “Wait, you can run to another country. Settle there for some time and when the matter is forgotten by the media you can return.” I offered.

He shook his head. “It doesn’t work like that.” he said. “Harry Osborne is a rich boy. His father is the owner of Obscorp Industries. It’s not that easy to run away. The whole world knows about us and if I run away, he will target you to siphon information about me.”

“But why does he want me dead?” I asked.

He bent forward. “He is a player, you see. He wants you to think that since you’re out of prison, it means you’re free of everything. But in reality, he will kill you the moment you set out of prison.”

I didn’t see that coming.

“But S.H.E.I.L.D is a private organization. They have hardcore evidence against me. And Tony Stark loved Peter and he will do everything in his will to not lessen my sentence.” I said. “Harry will have to try some other way to get to me.” I had to figure out which one.

“I know that, too.” He buried his head into his hands. “God, this is too much. I’m worried about Anne. If something happened to her….”

Eddie had someone who loved him. I had no one. The person who I greatly respected, betrayed me and my family. 

After he left, I went back to my cell and the guard removed the handcuffs and put a tracker on my ankle. I sank in the bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about Harry’s next plan. Would my plan be successful? Would Harry do something like that? I thought I was safe in this prison. I never would expect this shocking revelation from Eddie himself. One side was Harry Osborne who wanted me and Eddie dead. Then, there were my nightmares who would rob me of my sleep. I would toss and turn in my sleep as I would lie on my bed. I felt the bedlinen wet with my sweat and the demons in the dream were terrible than that of my uncle. Previously, the woman in the white would plague my dreams. Her green eyes stared at me like a mannequin. Now, the dreams are specific. They are about Nova Grad and the castle. In my dream, I was running through the battlefield, finding the Avengers to make peace. But when I couldn’t find them, I had to run back to the castle to check on my father.

When I reached the castle, I ran through the corridors and the top floor where my brother was with my father. Just as I was about to ascend on the last floor, I heard the army men scream and run for cover. I ran to the corridor window and looked out. There in the distance, I saw a fireball cannon flying straight at me. My mouth hung open and my feet were rooted to the spot. I wanted to run but couldn’t. My hands were shaking and my brain had stopped thinking. The cannon was burning and smoke was forming on its tail. 

Then suddenly, reality sunk in and I ran upstairs to call out my brother. But running was so difficult due to the chainmail I was wearing. My sword and the shield were in one hand and I kept running to the room towards the end of the hallway. Then the castle shook and the floor began to crumble. The corridor began to shake violently and there was a loud crash. The corridor caught fire and my eyes were out of my sockets. The floor gave way and I sat on the shield. The entire castle fell and stones began to fall over me. I shut my eyes tightly as I fell through the building and the stones that were hitting my head. I could feel the blood on my head but I didn’t dare to open my eyes. My entire arm and head were covered in bruises and scratches and dust fell on my face. Then suddenly, the crash stopped and I felt myself sitting on pile of debris. Slowly, I opened my eyes and the entire area was covered in grey dust. I coughed and squinted through the dust to check where I was. I sat up straight and I felt the debris tumble down my back. I shifted my legs but I felt that it was stuck through the debris. I tried to move but I couldn’t feel my leg.

“The castle is destroyed!” a guard shouted.

“Someone search the royal family.” Another guard said.

I tried to push the stones but they were too big. I sighed and sat back. If I tried to move, I would get hurt. I had to wait for the soldiers. The sunlight was seeping through the cracks and I felt for the blood on my head. I touched the spot on my skull and winced. When I brought my fingers in front of my eyes, I saw that there was blood. My arms were coated with dust. My hair was dirty and dusty. I heard shouts from the guards and the crunching of debris above me. I began to look around. Someone would find me.

I waited for two hours. It was noon and sweat trickled down my back. I began to worry for my legs. If I remained like this for long, I don’t know what would happen. I heard someone run above me. 

The person shifted the bricks from above my head and then I saw a face.

It was a guard. “Oh, Your Majesty! You’re alive. Thank God.” He said breathlessly.

“Get me out of this. Quick!” I begged. My voice was hoarse.

“Guard!” he announced. “Over here!” he beckoned. I heard many more sounds of debris being crunched under boots and minutes later, the guards pulled me out of the rubble. I was put in the infirmary and my wounds were tended.

By three pm, I was alright and came out of the infirmary for air. Someone had dressed me into proper clothes and all the dust was cleaned from my body. When I stepped out of the tent, I saw the guards search for my brother and other people who might be trapped inside the rubble. I walked towards the rubble and began to search for my father and brother. I began to slowly shift the debris, careful that my brother may get hurt if I stepped on it. “Your Majesty, you shouldn’t do this. Leave it to us.” A guard said behind me.

I didn’t look at him. “I have to search for my brother. He was in my father’s room.” I said trying to keep my voice even.

“But, you’re hurt.” He said.

“I was, but I’m fine now.” I said, ignoring him. I removed a huge piece of debris and looked under it for my brother. I put my hand inside and found more stones under it. The guard stood there watching me with pity. “At least help me finding them.” I said slightly angry. “What are you doing there standing there and watching me?”

He scrambled to his feet and removed the debris from the area. By now, five huge trucks had arrived to clear the debris. The guard began to shout orders to the truck driver and they began to put the debris in the back of the truck. 

As the minutes began to tick by, my heart was pounding. I quickly removed the debris and searched my brother and father’s body through it. Tears began to streak down my cheeks as I imagined the worst that might have happened to them. I heard the truck engines start and debris being loaded into the truck. “Hurry up! Hurry up!” the guards shouted to the truck drivers. “We’ve Our Highness and His Highness buried inside the debris.”

I gulped and began to continue my search. I wasn’t going to sit back and wait for the news. I had to this on my own. I wouldn’t wait for someone to search my family in the debris for me. I was growing tired and I had still not found them. Every attempt to search through the debris, every crunch under my boots made me look under my feet to search for my brother. Several questions formed in my brain: what if my brother is dead? No. My brother is alive. My father is alive.

“Oh my God, Our Highness!” someone gasped and I tensed. 

I dropped the small debris in my hand and spun around. I saw a group of soldiers running towards the top of the mountain of debris. “Get the stretcher out. Now!” the guard ordered and my hands became cold. Next, a group of doctors came running out of the camp and ran up the debris. The set down the stretcher and the guards pulled out the body of a man. My mouth went dry. Father. My feet automatically took me up the hill and I ran up the hill. 

“Father!” I screamed. The guards turned around and noticed me shaking behind them. 

I watched them carry my father’s blood-soaked body on a stretcher. The medical team took him to an ambulance. The driver started the vehicle and the van speeded out of the area. I sank on my knees and watched the van retreating away creating dust clouds behind it. My body grew cold and I began to shiver. There was no one to comfort me. I ran my hands over my arms to warm myself but the more I did it, the less warmth I felt. Tears began to spill from my eyes and my throat began to ache. My father was poisoned. Wait, where’s my brother? 

“Guards!” my dry throat screamed. I got up from sitting and searched for the guards. 

Three guards appeared behind me. 

“Where’s Antonio’s body?” I asked them, wiping the tears off my eyes.

They looked at each other and gulped. “We don’t know.”

“Search his body!” I yelled. “I want to see my brother alive.” I ordered.

They bowed and went to call the others. One minute later, five guards began to search for my brother’s body. “Three of you go up.” The guard instructed. “Two of you to the right and the remaining of you search with me.” They all nodded and left to do their search.   
I felt so feverish that I sat on bed of the makeshift tents. I warmed myself by having tea and waited. Like earlier, the doctors kept begging me to sit inside, but I declined. They told me that I should spend time away from this place to prevent the trauma that would resurface in my dreams. I told them not to irritate me and sent them away. 

Twenty minutes later, they found Antonio’s unconscious body and another ambulance rushed him to the hospital. When I went to the hospital to ask about their condition, the doctor told me that they were dead on arrival. 

I broke down. I cried so badly that all the injured patients in their rooms began to look at me with sympathy. The relatives of the patients were the only ones who could console me and the doctors gave me sympathetic looks. 

I tried every possible way to search for mother, but there was no information about her. I called up my grandmother from the last living French monarchies and she said that Queen Alaya had already left one day ago. I ordered the army to search her. Everywhere. Why was it taking her so long to get to Sokovia? It took only two days to reach Sokovia from France. 

The next day, the army received news that the queen's plane had crashed and her body was found in a corn field. The plane had crashed due to one of the missiles hitting the plane and everyone on board died. The funerals were held. One million people were buried. My eyes were red and the entire nation wore black. There were mass graves which stretched for miles. Trees were scarce as forests were destroyed and the dead had to buried over each other using a muslin cloth as a shroud. 

Months passed. I spent many sleepless nights and people began to roam like zombies on the street. Crime rate rose. Murders increased. Violence was high. Inflation was the highest ever recorded in any European country. The survivors began to protest. Demonstration were held on streets and police began to fight against violent protestors. The pressure to do something was so high that I began to feel helpless. There was no one to help me. My father was dead. My brother was dead. No one from my family bothered to contact me. 

The protests grew so much that the protestors began to get closer to the castle walls. The castle was partially destroyed. The rooms on the top floors had their bricks tumbling down every night and arrangements were made for me to live in make-shift tents.  
Father’s and Antonio’s room was destroyed, the remaining rooms were my mother’s and uncle Strucker’s room that were downstairs. It was the room that was the furthest and it had a secret passage in case some incident occurred. I found some blueprints in my mother’s drawer and saw that the secret passage was directly connected to Nova Grad and the main ports. It was closest to the sea and had a secret room which would fit thirty people.

As the days went by, the protestors threatened me with dire consequences. I began to panic. I didn’t know have the experience to rule a country which was dragged into war with a bunch of freaks. The army begged me to do something. I gathered together whatever I had from the royal treasury and asked the World Bank and IMF for some help. I assured them that I would repay them in the future them but they said that since I was a young princess, they will not charge anything from me. When I turn eighteen, I will have to repay the loan. The people were fed and jobs were re-established. I made sure that the victims of the tragedy got psychological counselling. Thousands of counsellors set up their camps and counselled the last thirteen thousand Sokovians. Schools were re-built and more hospitals were built. Everything was fine.

Until when Strucker returned. All hell broke loose. 

Questions were asked by the media. I remembered Antonio’s words. He is a snake. Don’t go near him. He walked in the castle as if nothing had happened. I stood on the balcony and stared at him. I shook him and asked him where was he all these days. He said that he had to attend some business in London. I scoffed and asked him what was so important than Sokovian citizens.

His reply surprised me. He said that he wanted to return to Sokovia but the Avengers had threatened him and told him not to enter. So, he tried to negotiate with Fury who denied meeting him. He spoke to the UNO and they agreed to talk to the Avengers. After a lot of negotiation, the Avengers agreed and they left Sokovia.

But by that time, the country was already destroyed and the king, queen and prince were dead. He told me that the Avengers were responsible for this and that he would make everything right. I was first sceptical but I had to believe him as I felt that it was best for the people. 

The next day he explained about his plan. He told me that in order to attain the revenge for the death of one million Sokovians, I had to have something which the Avengers didn’t. The element of surprise. 

I was intrigued. Strucker asked me if I was willing to fully commit myself to the plan and I immediately agreed. 

He said that his brother, sister-in-law and nephew were totally innocent and that the Avengers had made a big mistake in attacking our country. My blood began to boil and saw the logic behind his disappearance. 

He took me to Nova Grad and I remembered Antonio’s words. What does Strucker have to do in Nova Grad when the new capital ins Nova Denkirk? I shook my head and cleared those thoughts from my head. Strucker was here for me. We will make it right.

The facility was heavily guarded by soldiers. Not the soldiers from my castle at Nova Denkirk but these had different uniforms and were much more bulkier and alert. I saw one of the soldiers. She was of my age. Her hair was brown and her skin was sandy. She looked Asian but when I stared at her skin colour a bit longer, she looked Russian. I made the mistake of staring for too long at a soldier and she narrowed her eyes at me. I stumbled back and fell into Strucker. 

He held me by the shoulders and steadied me. When he saw me stare nervously at her, he introduced me to the female soldier. Her name was Nastya. Russian. But then I wanted to ask Strucker why he would employ a Russian soldier but he was too busy talking to the soldiers outside the gate.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

Strucker knocked on the huge iron gate. The gate slot opened and a soldier looked through it. The moment he saw Strucker, he blew his whistle and the gate began to open. I could hear the hydraulics turning and grinding.

Strucker walked inside. I followed behind him, glancing nervously at the guards patrolling the area. The entire area was built in stone and there was not even a single trace of paint anywhere. I wanted to ask him Strucker several questions but he was always surrounded by soldiers and guards listening to his instructions.

The building looked like a huge facility, the veranda was the size of a tennis court. I looked around and saw several people--- men and women working in their lab coats around computers. They were all using modern technology which wasn’t available to the Sokovian citizens.

I asked Strucker how he obtained this technology and he replied that when he went to London, his friend had given it to him as a token of their friendship.

I nodded and stared at the numerous people around me, who were hurrying around to do their work.

We ascended the steps and there was another workstation as similar as the one below. But the only difference between these two was that it had less lab assistants unlike the previous one. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blue light shine and I looked for the source. I walked closer to it and saw a staff with an eye-shaped tip. Inside the eye-shaped tip was a blue cuboidal box which was shooting sparks. I bent and tried to look what was inside. But all I saw was blue energy shooting sparks towards me.

Strucker appeared beside me and said that I shouldn’t touch it. When I asked why, he said that it was a very dangerous thing which was should always be handled by professionals.

The second floor was full of jail cells. Strucker explained that these people were volunteers who volunteered to fight against the Avengers. I felt he wasn’t telling me the truth. But then, I had to believe him so I kept my mouth shut. We passed by the jail cells and I saw the inmates sitting in their cells, some eating food while the others were writing hate graffiti on the wall.

“Why would they put volunteers in cells?” I asked Strucker.

The cells were many and I was surprised about how he managed to gather so many volunteers in such a limited time period.

He explained when one is fuelled by anger, you would go to great extent to get the aim fulfilled. He grabbed my hand and dragged me in front of a cell. I looked inside and saw that there were two people--- a boy and a girl who were separated by a wall. Strucker told me that these were newly recruited last week and they had astounding skills.

I looked at him in confusion and he pointed his finger to the cell.

I looked at them and then I saw the girl flicking her wrists in an odd way. Her fingers were twisted and she concentrated on the small paper boxes in her hand. The boxes floated and she stared at them until they came at eye level. Then she flicked her wrist and a crimson colour emitted from her finger tips. Her irises were a dangerous red and she focused her anger on the paper boxes. The boxes quivered and then within seconds, they crumbled like sand.

I gasped. I had never seen anything like this before. Strucker said that the girl’s name was Wanda and the boy on the other side of the wall was Pietro. They were twins. He said that they were his prized pupils and he had spent a great amount of time in teaching the Maximoff twins how to use their powers.

The next day, I was told that I would have to undergo vigorous training. I was woken up early in the morning and I had to wear athletic wear. There were push ups, crunches, stretching exercises in the basics.

As the days went by, there was boxing and wrestling training. I was lame. Very weak. Strucker said that the country needed me to be strong and told me get up and fight. And with time, I did. Within weeks I began to rise up to the ranks and then I was one of the best.

Then came the sensory tests. We were blindfolded and our hands were tied with different things: rope, cable ties, cloth strips, duct tapes and our feet were dipped in a bucket of ice cold water.

I could hear some of the volunteers giving up in the test and I feared how would I do. Slowly, I could hear dejected screams and students leaving the test halfway. But then, would you think he would let them go so easily? No. Because whoever left, never left the building alive.

When one of the girls disagreed to do the test, a bullet was fired in her head and she fell on the stone-cold floor with a thud. Strucker said that anyone who left was no better than a brat. He said that those who left were like scared soldiers who left the battlefield.

The tests were mentally and physically draining. I didn’t complain as I was determined to complete the task. The next morning, we were told to assemble in the grand hall. We were instructed by some Kung-Fu fighters. They were black belt champions and they taught us how to tackle our opponent to the ground. We were assigned our opponents and told to copy how the instructor was doing with his partner. Our instructor grabbed his opponent and tackled him to the floor with no difficulty. There were some gasps and by a few errors, but in the end all of us managed to tackle our partner.

Except me.

When I learnt that my partner was Wanda, I ran back to my cell. I couldn’t tell Strucker that I felt negative energies around her. I slept and pretended that all this was a dream. Sokovia wasn’t destroyed and my parents and brother were alive. I wanted to live that same old life with my brother to talk to me about all his ridiculous things.

But I wasn’t treated like a princess in the cells. Someone threw a cold bucket of water on me and I woke up with a start. I sat upright and looked around me I was drenched in water and the bed was wet. I saw the instructor standing outside the cell and giving me that ‘I don’t like excuses’ look. Behind him all the cell inmates watched me with amusement. Some snickered at me while others passed rude comments.

I was dragged out of my cell and forced to sit on the chair.

Someone placed a gun on my head and I tensed.

I saw a bulky man with a mask staring down at me. His hair was long and he had worn some kind of bullet-proof suit. He had worn a black jacket and his right arm was made of some metal. There was a red star on his right arm and he had a knife kept in the hilt of his waist.

As I stared into his green eyes I got the feeling of déjà vu. Mother used to give me such stares. We stared in others eyes and I saw his green eyes narrowing slightly.

Finally, the instructor clapped for all the volunteers’ attention and we broke eye contact. He told us to disperse and come to the meadow for the next assignment. Everyone muttered a ‘yes sir’ and left for lunch. The room lights dimmed and we were the only two remaining in the room. He turned around and met my gaze and I sank further into my seat, afraid. He removed a gun from his back and pressed the button for the silencer.

I gulped. He put the gun to my head and my eyes began to water. Who was this man and why was he torturing me like this?

Then, his finger moved to the trigger and I closed my eyes.

A shot rang out and I jumped in my seat. The sound made my ears ring and the entire room began to feel claustrophobic. My head began to pound and my anxiety took over me. My hands became cold and a terrible headache formed in the front of my head.

The mystery man with the mask bent towards me and pulled down his mask. “This is how you scare your target.” He replied huskily and smiled at me.

I blinked and gripped my chair in fear.

Then in swift motion, he walked out of the room.

He went. He never told me who he was. He scared the heck out of me_._

I ate my lunch in silence and earned some snarky comments from the cell inmates. I saw the Maximoff twins eating on a separate table and I watched them speak to each other in hushed voices. The twins ate alone and Wanda looked at Pietro sadly. Pietro whispered something to her and she nodded.

I tore my gaze from the twins and finished eating my lunch. I was glad that I never saw the masked man and I felt myself relax.

After the lunch, all the participants proceeded to the meadow and we met another trainer who told us what we had to do. The trainers never cared to tell us their names and they never asked us ours. It was good for me because if I told my name everyone’s attention would be on me and I would get more rude remarks.

Our new trainer explained to us that this was a game of shooting. We were given our guns and were told to aim on the target that were metres away from us.

I was seventh in my position. When the signal was given, the first volunteer fired and his bullet shot slightly away from the bullseye. The second volunteer fired and she fired on the bullseye. The third volunteer missed the target and the trainer shot him dead and walked back to his place. I stared at the crumpled body of the third volunteer. He brain had sprawled out of his body and a girl began to cry over his dead body. Slowly, every volunteer fired on their target and then it was my turn. I picked up my gun and closed my left eye to focus. I adjusted my arm along with the position of the target and fired. The gun rattled in my hand and the bullet fell on the bullseye.

The next day was all about knives.

When I woke up in the morning I saw a basket of knives. One was butcher’s knife. The other was a kitchen knife. The third was a pen knife. The fourth one was a Swiss knife and I made the mistake of touching the sharp side. I winced when I cut my finger. The last one was the knife which Scream face used in the ‘Scream’ franchise. At the bottom of the basket, there was slip of paper with the name of the person who I was paired up with. Name: Wanda Maximoff.

Dread consumed me. I was scared. I didn’t want to meet her but somehow, I felt my legs drawing me towards the place on my own accord. When I reached the place, there were a few volunteers who had already gathered there. A few of them were talking animatedly with each other and I sat down waiting for Wanda to arrive.

After a few minutes, the trainer arrived and everyone walked inside. I entered the room and we saw that there were many wooden planks standing at the wall. I wondered from where they procured the wood as all the forests were destroyed in the war. I took my place at the last station and I placed the basket of knives on the table. The room began to fill with volunteers and they took their places to perform the task. I waited for Wanda to enter the room but she hasn’t come there yet.

Then some time later, she entered. Pietro was at her side and they entered the room together. She bade him goodbye and he searched for his partner while her eyes scanned for me.

I raised my arm and waved.

She saw me and waved back. She quickly ran towards me and smiled.

I smiled back. I picked up the paper from the table which had the instruction and she read them out.

We discussed who would want to stand against the plank and she volunteered. So, technically I had to throw the knives, making sure they don’t touch any part on her body. She took her place in front of the board and I picked up a knife. I tested its sharpness and when I asked whether she was ready. She nodded.

I threw the knife in her direction. The knife spun in the air and it landed close to her hip. I picked up another knife and when Wanda gave a nod, I aimed it and it spun in the air landing on _her _hand. I gasped and Wanda screamed in pain.

Oh. Shit.

The entire room went silent and a trainer rushed towards us. “What did you do?” he asked me.

I couldn’t say anything. I was staring at the blood dripping from her palm.

Blood.

_Blood. _

_So much blood._

There was blood. There was blood of the innocent people scattered everywhere. Thousands of people were lying dead on the streets with headless bodies and blood pooling out of their necks like thick liquid.

I was slapped hard.

“You can’t aim a knife? Can you?” the trainer asked insulting me.

My cheek stung and tears formed in my eyes.

“Guards!” the trainer yelled. “Get the punishment equipment. Now!”

My head snapped towards him. “Sir, please.” I begged. “Don’t do this. I didn’t do this on purpose. I am new at this and all of us are. Please forgive me.” I said gripping his arm.

He pulled his arm out of my grasp and pushed me back. “I can’t grant you forgiveness. What was done can’t be undone. This place is not meant for mistakes. You can’t make a single mistake here. You understand!” he growled staring his nails piercing in my shoulders. It pained me, but I wasn’t the one to show my weakness.

I was lead to another room where there was a dead body of the boy who missed his shot at the previous challenge. His body was lying seated on the chair with the gunshot to his head.

I gulped and asked the guard where they were taking me and they told me to keep my mouth shut. I was told to sit on the chair and then my arms were bound to leather straps. I panicked and tried to set myself free, but the guards warned me with dire consequences.

Then someone placed a heavy machine on my head and I felt my head sink under it. A lab assistant connected the wires to an electric board which looked like a DJ’s console and then I felt a surge of power overtake my body. I felt that my entire body was on fire and sweat began to form on my scalp and trickle down like rain.

High electric current pulsed through my brain and smashed every neuron and muscle in my brain. I screamed and gripped the arm cushions in fear. Tears streamed down my cheeks, thinking that this was the last day of my life. I don’t know how long this inhuman torture went but then I felt that I was sitting there for hours.

At last, the burning stopped and the lab assistant discharged the wires from the board. I was sweating furiously and my breathing was heavy. Someone removed the machine from my head and my eyelids began to shut on their own accord.

The next day, I woke up in a different place. I blinked several times and tried to move in my seat. The sun was shining over my face and I checked the time on my watch—twelve pm. I was seated in the driver’s seat of the car and it was situated behind another car on a road. When I moved, I noticed that the seatbelt had kept me in place and the sound of the megaphone made me jump in my seat.

“Good afternoon volunteers.” A woman’s voice sounded on the megaphone. “Welcome to your new challenge. As you see, you are seated in a car and your task is that you’ve drive at ninety kilometres per hour and simultaneously dodge obstacles that come your way. If your car collides with the obstacles you will be killed.” She said.

I adjusted the rear-view mirror of the car and saw a huge line of cars behind me. I thought over the rules she dictated and sighed. I had to do this. If I didn’t complete the task, I would never give my family and the citizens the justice they deserved.

“Those who successfully complete the task will move on to the next task.” She added and everyone cheered from their tasks.

I looked around my car and noticed that it was dusty and the paint from the door began to chip off the door. The seats reeked of booze and cheap leather. I searched through the dashboard and found old papers belonging to a thirty-year-old Sokovian citizen.

Was this car stolen or did this person willingly donate her car for a risky race of revenge?

“Volunteers get ready….” She began.

I sighed and started the car. I hadn’t driven a car before and I was relying on fate, airbag and the seatbelt to keep me safe. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

“On my mark…three, two, one. Go!” the engines roared to life and I pushed the accelerator. A puff of smoke formed from the car in front of me and I pressed the accelerator. The car moved forward with speed and the speedo-meter shot up to 50 km/hr. The race track was curving and I turned the car to the left. The car in front of me was at par with me and I spared a glance at the person at the wheel. It was a blonde who I hadn’t seen before.

The race ended and I was third. Two volunteers who came on sixth and seventh spot were shot and buried somewhere. After the race ended, there was no felicitation of the winners. The only thing that the winners received was that they got more food than the others and more rest. Later, I learnt that Wanda and Pietro had earned the first and second place respectively. Altogether, only thirty volunteers had qualified.

The other volunteers who had participated in other events were glaring at me when I was eating the paprikash dish. Wanda and Pietro were seated ten tables away from me and were hogging on the delicious food and dessert we got for winning the race. The rest who qualified got the daily food and lemon soda.

They glared at the winners muttering expletives and silent stares of ‘I will murder you.’ I agreed with them that it was an inhuman way of treating us but I had no power in this place. If Strucker knew that I had gone against him, he would kill me.

***

The next month, Tony Stark paid me a visit in my jail cell. I was reading the newspaper and he coughed to get my attention. I folded the newspaper and kept in on the bed.

The guard opened the door and he waltzed in with his gladiators. He eyed the cell room and glanced at me. His hands were in his pocket and he stared at me with a sad look. “Anezka, right?” he asked, removing his gladiators.

I nodded. Why was he here?

He took a deep breath and spoke. “I know you’re regretting what you did.”

“Why are you here Stark?” I asked folding my hands over my chest in a defensive way.

“You killed Peter Parker, an Avenger. You knew he was a part of the initiate.”

“Yeah. So?” What was with this guy?

“I had thought hard about this for a long time.” he began to look at the floor and I realised that he was going to tell me something. “Steve and the others don’t know about this and you will promise me that you won’t speak a word to anyone or else I will drag you back in here.” His voice grew rough and he bent towards me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. “That depends about what you have to offer.” I said with a shrug.

“Here is what I’ve to offer. I am going to free you from this cell and you will live a normal life.” He said solemnly and jingled his car keys in his palms.

My mouth hung open. Was he serious? Did I hear him right? He wants to free me? A murderer?

“You’re joking, aren’t you?”

“No. I am not.” he said shaking his head.

“Does Fury and Agent Hill know about this? Have you sneaked in without their permission?” I asked not believing him.

He nodded.

“Why are you doing this?” I asked him. “I killed the boy you loved as your son so shouldn’t I serve a life sentence here?”

He stared at me for a while and then spoke. “I did think of that at first, but then when you told your story to the agent, I did some research myself. I found out that you were telling us the truth. You are the only one of the two living members of the last Sokovian royal family. I paid a visit to Sokovia and I saw the ruins of the castle. The people speak greatly about you and they want you to come back home. They love you.” he said with a smile.

It made sense. He wasn’t here because he was sympathetic.

“The UNO had appeared for the hearing of hundred Sokovians in the International Court of Justice. They demanded that their rightful ruler, the princess should be returned back to the country without harm. They were aware of the allegations imposed on you and they know why you had to do it. They were trying to get you back, but the rules in America are different and the legal procedure took a year. So, when the President spoke to me about this, I told him that I would think about it and then I informed him about my decision.” He smiled sadly. “I’m sorry for all that you had to go through. This shouldn’t have gone this way. We didn’t know. I didn’t know.”

I was speechless.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Five

Strucker knocked on the huge iron gate. The gate slot opened and a soldier looked through it. The moment he saw Strucker, he blew his whistle and the gate began to open. I could hear the hydraulics turning and grinding.

Strucker walked inside. I followed behind him, glancing nervously at the guards patrolling the area. The entire area was built in stone and there was not even a single trace of paint anywhere. I wanted to ask him Strucker several questions but he was always surrounded by soldiers and guards listening to his instructions.

The building looked like a huge facility, the veranda was the size of a tennis court. I looked around and saw several people--- men and women working in their lab coats around computers. They were all using modern technology which wasn’t available to the Sokovian citizens.

I asked Strucker how he obtained this technology and he replied that when he went to London, his friend had given it to him as a token of their friendship.

I nodded and stared at the numerous people around me, who were hurrying around to do their work.

We ascended the steps and there was another workstation as similar as the one below. But the only difference between these two was that it had less lab assistants unlike the previous one. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blue light shine and I looked for the source. I walked closer to it and saw a staff with an eye-shaped tip. Inside the eye-shaped tip was a blue cuboidal box which was shooting sparks. I bent and tried to look what was inside. But all I saw was blue energy shooting sparks towards me.

Strucker appeared beside me and said that I shouldn’t touch it. When I asked why, he said that it was a very dangerous thing which was should always be handled by professionals.

The second floor was full of jail cells. Strucker explained that these people were volunteers who volunteered to fight against the Avengers. I felt he wasn’t telling me the truth. But then, I had to believe him so I kept my mouth shut. We passed by the jail cells and I saw the inmates sitting in their cells, some eating food while the others were writing hate graffiti on the wall.

“Why would they put volunteers in cells?” I asked Strucker.

The cells were many and I was surprised about how he managed to gather so many volunteers in such a limited time period.

He explained when one is fuelled by anger, you would go to great extent to get the aim fulfilled. He grabbed my hand and dragged me in front of a cell. I looked inside and saw that there were two people--- a boy and a girl who were separated by a wall. Strucker told me that these were newly recruited last week and they had astounding skills.

I looked at him in confusion and he pointed his finger to the cell.

I looked at them and then I saw the girl flicking her wrists in an odd way. Her fingers were twisted and she concentrated on the small paper boxes in her hand. The boxes floated and she stared at them until they came at eye level. Then she flicked her wrist and a crimson colour emitted from her finger tips. Her irises were a dangerous red and she focused her anger on the paper boxes. The boxes quivered and then within seconds, they crumbled like sand.

I gasped. I had never seen anything like this before. Strucker said that the girl’s name was Wanda and the boy on the other side of the wall was Pietro. They were twins. He said that they were his prized pupils and he had spent a great amount of time in teaching the Maximoff twins how to use their powers.

The next day, I was told that I would have to undergo vigorous training. I was woken up early in the morning and I had to wear athletic wear. There were push ups, crunches, stretching exercises in the basics.

As the days went by, there was boxing and wrestling training. I was lame. Very weak. Strucker said that the country needed me to be strong and told me get up and fight. And with time, I did. Within weeks I began to rise up to the ranks and then I was one of the best.

Then came the sensory tests. We were blindfolded and our hands were tied with different things: rope, cable ties, cloth strips, duct tapes and our feet were dipped in a bucket of ice cold water.

I could hear some of the volunteers giving up in the test and I feared how would I do. Slowly, I could hear dejected screams and students leaving the test halfway. But then, would you think he would let them go so easily? No. Because whoever left, never left the building alive.

When one of the girls disagreed to do the test, a bullet was fired in her head and she fell on the stone-cold floor with a thud. Strucker said that anyone who left was no better than a brat. He said that those who left were like scared soldiers who left the battlefield.

The tests were mentally and physically draining. I didn’t complain as I was determined to complete the task. The next morning, we were told to assemble in the grand hall. We were instructed by some Kung-Fu fighters. They were black belt champions and they taught us how to tackle our opponent to the ground. We were assigned our opponents and told to copy how the instructor was doing with his partner. Our instructor grabbed his opponent and tackled him to the floor with no difficulty. There were some gasps and by a few errors, but in the end all of us managed to tackle our partner.

Except me.

When I learnt that my partner was Wanda, I ran back to my cell. I couldn’t tell Strucker that I felt negative energies around her. I slept and pretended that all this was a dream. Sokovia wasn’t destroyed and my parents and brother were alive. I wanted to live that same old life with my brother to talk to me about all his ridiculous things.

But I wasn’t treated like a princess in the cells. Someone threw a cold bucket of water on me and I woke up with a start. I sat upright and looked around me I was drenched in water and the bed was wet. I saw the instructor standing outside the cell and giving me that ‘I don’t like excuses’ look. Behind him all the cell inmates watched me with amusement. Some snickered at me while others passed rude comments.

I was dragged out of my cell and forced to sit on the chair.

Someone placed a gun on my head and I tensed.

I saw a bulky man with a mask staring down at me. His hair was long and he had worn some kind of bullet-proof suit. He had worn a black jacket and his right arm was made of some metal. There was a red star on his right arm and he had a knife kept in the hilt of his waist.

As I stared into his green eyes I got the feeling of déjà vu. Mother used to give me such stares. We stared in others eyes and I saw his green eyes narrowing slightly.

Finally, the instructor clapped for all the volunteers’ attention and we broke eye contact. He told us to disperse and come to the meadow for the next assignment. Everyone muttered a ‘yes sir’ and left for lunch. The room lights dimmed and we were the only two remaining in the room. He turned around and met my gaze and I sank further into my seat, afraid. He removed a gun from his back and pressed the button for the silencer.

I gulped. He put the gun to my head and my eyes began to water. Who was this man and why was he torturing me like this?

Then, his finger moved to the trigger and I closed my eyes.

A shot rang out and I jumped in my seat. The sound made my ears ring and the entire room began to feel claustrophobic. My head began to pound and my anxiety took over me. My hands became cold and a terrible headache formed in the front of my head.

The mystery man with the mask bent towards me and pulled down his mask. “This is how you scare your target.” He replied huskily and smiled at me.

I blinked and gripped my chair in fear.

Then in swift motion, he walked out of the room.

He went. He never told me who he was. He scared the heck out of me_._

I ate my lunch in silence and earned some snarky comments from the cell inmates. I saw the Maximoff twins eating on a separate table and I watched them speak to each other in hushed voices. The twins ate alone and Wanda looked at Pietro sadly. Pietro whispered something to her and she nodded.

I tore my gaze from the twins and finished eating my lunch. I was glad that I never saw the masked man and I felt myself relax.

After the lunch, all the participants proceeded to the meadow and we met another trainer who told us what we had to do. The trainers never cared to tell us their names and they never asked us ours. It was good for me because if I told my name everyone’s attention would be on me and I would get more rude remarks.

Our new trainer explained to us that this was a game of shooting. We were given our guns and were told to aim on the target that were metres away from us.

I was seventh in my position. When the signal was given, the first volunteer fired and his bullet shot slightly away from the bullseye. The second volunteer fired and she fired on the bullseye. The third volunteer missed the target and the trainer shot him dead and walked back to his place. I stared at the crumpled body of the third volunteer. He brain had sprawled out of his body and a girl began to cry over his dead body. Slowly, every volunteer fired on their target and then it was my turn. I picked up my gun and closed my left eye to focus. I adjusted my arm along with the position of the target and fired. The gun rattled in my hand and the bullet fell on the bullseye.

The next day was all about knives.

When I woke up in the morning I saw a basket of knives. One was butcher’s knife. The other was a kitchen knife. The third was a pen knife. The fourth one was a Swiss knife and I made the mistake of touching the sharp side. I winced when I cut my finger. The last one was the knife which Scream face used in the ‘Scream’ franchise. At the bottom of the basket, there was slip of paper with the name of the person who I was paired up with. Name: Wanda Maximoff.

Dread consumed me. I was scared. I didn’t want to meet her but somehow, I felt my legs drawing me towards the place on my own accord. When I reached the place, there were a few volunteers who had already gathered there. A few of them were talking animatedly with each other and I sat down waiting for Wanda to arrive.

After a few minutes, the trainer arrived and everyone walked inside. I entered the room and we saw that there were many wooden planks standing at the wall. I wondered from where they procured the wood as all the forests were destroyed in the war. I took my place at the last station and I placed the basket of knives on the table. The room began to fill with volunteers and they took their places to perform the task. I waited for Wanda to enter the room but she hasn’t come there yet.

Then some time later, she entered. Pietro was at her side and they entered the room together. She bade him goodbye and he searched for his partner while her eyes scanned for me.

I raised my arm and waved.

She saw me and waved back. She quickly ran towards me and smiled.

I smiled back. I picked up the paper from the table which had the instruction and she read them out.

We discussed who would want to stand against the plank and she volunteered. So, technically I had to throw the knives, making sure they don’t touch any part on her body. She took her place in front of the board and I picked up a knife. I tested its sharpness and when I asked whether she was ready. She nodded.

I threw the knife in her direction. The knife spun in the air and it landed close to her hip. I picked up another knife and when Wanda gave a nod, I aimed it and it spun in the air landing on _her _hand. I gasped and Wanda screamed in pain.

Oh. Shit.

The entire room went silent and a trainer rushed towards us. “What did you do?” he asked me.

I couldn’t say anything. I was staring at the blood dripping from her palm.

Blood.

_Blood. _

_So much blood._

There was blood. There was blood of the innocent people scattered everywhere. Thousands of people were lying dead on the streets with headless bodies and blood pooling out of their necks like thick liquid.

I was slapped hard.

“You can’t aim a knife? Can you?” the trainer asked insulting me.

My cheek stung and tears formed in my eyes.

“Guards!” the trainer yelled. “Get the punishment equipment. Now!”

My head snapped towards him. “Sir, please.” I begged. “Don’t do this. I didn’t do this on purpose. I am new at this and all of us are. Please forgive me.” I said gripping his arm.

He pulled his arm out of my grasp and pushed me back. “I can’t grant you forgiveness. What was done can’t be undone. This place is not meant for mistakes. You can’t make a single mistake here. You understand!” he growled staring his nails piercing in my shoulders. It pained me, but I wasn’t the one to show my weakness.

I was lead to another room where there was a dead body of the boy who missed his shot at the previous challenge. His body was lying seated on the chair with the gunshot to his head.

I gulped and asked the guard where they were taking me and they told me to keep my mouth shut. I was told to sit on the chair and then my arms were bound to leather straps. I panicked and tried to set myself free, but the guards warned me with dire consequences.

Then someone placed a heavy machine on my head and I felt my head sink under it. A lab assistant connected the wires to an electric board which looked like a DJ’s console and then I felt a surge of power overtake my body. I felt that my entire body was on fire and sweat began to form on my scalp and trickle down like rain.

High electric current pulsed through my brain and smashed every neuron and muscle in my brain. I screamed and gripped the arm cushions in fear. Tears streamed down my cheeks, thinking that this was the last day of my life. I don’t know how long this inhuman torture went but then I felt that I was sitting there for hours.

At last, the burning stopped and the lab assistant discharged the wires from the board. I was sweating furiously and my breathing was heavy. Someone removed the machine from my head and my eyelids began to shut on their own accord.

The next day, I woke up in a different place. I blinked several times and tried to move in my seat. The sun was shining over my face and I checked the time on my watch—twelve pm. I was seated in the driver’s seat of the car and it was situated behind another car on a road. When I moved, I noticed that the seatbelt had kept me in place and the sound of the megaphone made me jump in my seat.

“Good afternoon volunteers.” A woman’s voice sounded on the megaphone. “Welcome to your new challenge. As you see, you are seated in a car and your task is that you’ve drive at ninety kilometres per hour and simultaneously dodge obstacles that come your way. If your car collides with the obstacles you will be killed.” She said.

I adjusted the rear-view mirror of the car and saw a huge line of cars behind me. I thought over the rules she dictated and sighed. I had to do this. If I didn’t complete the task, I would never give my family and the citizens the justice they deserved.

“Those who successfully complete the task will move on to the next task.” She added and everyone cheered from their tasks.

I looked around my car and noticed that it was dusty and the paint from the door began to chip off the door. The seats reeked of booze and cheap leather. I searched through the dashboard and found old papers belonging to a thirty-year-old Sokovian citizen.

Was this car stolen or did this person willingly donate her car for a risky race of revenge?

“Volunteers get ready….” She began.

I sighed and started the car. I hadn’t driven a car before and I was relying on fate, airbag and the seatbelt to keep me safe. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

“On my mark…three, two, one. Go!” the engines roared to life and I pushed the accelerator. A puff of smoke formed from the car in front of me and I pressed the accelerator. The car moved forward with speed and the speedo-meter shot up to 50 km/hr. The race track was curving and I turned the car to the left. The car in front of me was at par with me and I spared a glance at the person at the wheel. It was a blonde who I hadn’t seen before.

The race ended and I was third. Two volunteers who came on sixth and seventh spot were shot and buried somewhere. After the race ended, there was no felicitation of the winners. The only thing that the winners received was that they got more food than the others and more rest. Later, I learnt that Wanda and Pietro had earned the first and second place respectively. Altogether, only thirty volunteers had qualified.

The other volunteers who had participated in other events were glaring at me when I was eating the paprikash dish. Wanda and Pietro were seated ten tables away from me and were hogging on the delicious food and dessert we got for winning the race. The rest who qualified got the daily food and lemon soda.

They glared at the winners muttering expletives and silent stares of ‘I will murder you.’ I agreed with them that it was an inhuman way of treating us but I had no power in this place. If Strucker knew that I had gone against him, he would kill me.

***

The next month, Tony Stark paid me a visit in my jail cell. I was reading the newspaper and he coughed to get my attention. I folded the newspaper and kept in on the bed.

The guard opened the door and he waltzed in with his gladiators. He eyed the cell room and glanced at me. His hands were in his pocket and he stared at me with a sad look. “Anezka, right?” he asked, removing his gladiators.

I nodded. Why was he here?

He took a deep breath and spoke. “I know you’re regretting what you did.”

“Why are you here Stark?” I asked folding my hands over my chest in a defensive way.

“You killed Peter Parker, an Avenger. You knew he was a part of the initiate.”

“Yeah. So?” What was with this guy?

“I had thought hard about this for a long time.” he began to look at the floor and I realised that he was going to tell me something. “Steve and the others don’t know about this and you will promise me that you won’t speak a word to anyone or else I will drag you back in here.” His voice grew rough and he bent towards me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. “That depends about what you have to offer.” I said with a shrug.

“Here is what I’ve to offer. I am going to free you from this cell and you will live a normal life.” He said solemnly and jingled his car keys in his palms.

My mouth hung open. Was he serious? Did I hear him right? He wants to free me? A murderer?

“You’re joking, aren’t you?”

“No. I am not.” he said shaking his head.

“Does Fury and Agent Hill know about this? Have you sneaked in without their permission?” I asked not believing him.

He nodded.

“Why are you doing this?” I asked him. “I killed the boy you loved as your son so shouldn’t I serve a life sentence here?”

He stared at me for a while and then spoke. “I did think of that at first, but then when you told your story to the agent, I did some research myself. I found out that you were telling us the truth. You are the only one of the two living members of the last Sokovian royal family. I paid a visit to Sokovia and I saw the ruins of the castle. The people speak greatly about you and they want you to come back home. They love you.” he said with a smile.

It made sense. He wasn’t here because he was sympathetic.

“The UNO had appeared for the hearing of hundred Sokovians in the International Court of Justice. They demanded that their rightful ruler, the princess should be returned back to the country without harm. They were aware of the allegations imposed on you and they know why you had to do it. They were trying to get you back, but the rules in America are different and the legal procedure took a year. So, when the President spoke to me about this, I told him that I would think about it and then I informed him about my decision.” He smiled sadly. “I’m sorry for all that you had to go through. This shouldn’t have gone this way. We didn’t know. I didn’t know.”

I was speechless.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Five

Strucker knocked on the huge iron gate. The gate slot opened and a soldier looked through it. The moment he saw Strucker, he blew his whistle and the gate began to open. I could hear the hydraulics turning and grinding.

Strucker walked inside. I followed behind him, glancing nervously at the guards patrolling the area. The entire area was built in stone and there was not even a single trace of paint anywhere. I wanted to ask him Strucker several questions but he was always surrounded by soldiers and guards listening to his instructions.

The building looked like a huge facility, the veranda was the size of a tennis court. I looked around and saw several people--- men and women working in their lab coats around computers. They were all using modern technology which wasn’t available to the Sokovian citizens.

I asked Strucker how he obtained this technology and he replied that when he went to London, his friend had given it to him as a token of their friendship.

I nodded and stared at the numerous people around me, who were hurrying around to do their work.

We ascended the steps and there was another workstation as similar as the one below. But the only difference between these two was that it had less lab assistants unlike the previous one. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blue light shine and I looked for the source. I walked closer to it and saw a staff with an eye-shaped tip. Inside the eye-shaped tip was a blue cuboidal box which was shooting sparks. I bent and tried to look what was inside. But all I saw was blue energy shooting sparks towards me.

Strucker appeared beside me and said that I shouldn’t touch it. When I asked why, he said that it was a very dangerous thing which was should always be handled by professionals.

The second floor was full of jail cells. Strucker explained that these people were volunteers who volunteered to fight against the Avengers. I felt he wasn’t telling me the truth. But then, I had to believe him so I kept my mouth shut. We passed by the jail cells and I saw the inmates sitting in their cells, some eating food while the others were writing hate graffiti on the wall.

“Why would they put volunteers in cells?” I asked Strucker.

The cells were many and I was surprised about how he managed to gather so many volunteers in such a limited time period.

He explained when one is fuelled by anger, you would go to great extent to get the aim fulfilled. He grabbed my hand and dragged me in front of a cell. I looked inside and saw that there were two people--- a boy and a girl who were separated by a wall. Strucker told me that these were newly recruited last week and they had astounding skills.

I looked at him in confusion and he pointed his finger to the cell.

I looked at them and then I saw the girl flicking her wrists in an odd way. Her fingers were twisted and she concentrated on the small paper boxes in her hand. The boxes floated and she stared at them until they came at eye level. Then she flicked her wrist and a crimson colour emitted from her finger tips. Her irises were a dangerous red and she focused her anger on the paper boxes. The boxes quivered and then within seconds, they crumbled like sand.

I gasped. I had never seen anything like this before. Strucker said that the girl’s name was Wanda and the boy on the other side of the wall was Pietro. They were twins. He said that they were his prized pupils and he had spent a great amount of time in teaching the Maximoff twins how to use their powers.

The next day, I was told that I would have to undergo vigorous training. I was woken up early in the morning and I had to wear athletic wear. There were push ups, crunches, stretching exercises in the basics.

As the days went by, there was boxing and wrestling training. I was lame. Very weak. Strucker said that the country needed me to be strong and told me get up and fight. And with time, I did. Within weeks I began to rise up to the ranks and then I was one of the best.

Then came the sensory tests. We were blindfolded and our hands were tied with different things: rope, cable ties, cloth strips, duct tapes and our feet were dipped in a bucket of ice cold water.

I could hear some of the volunteers giving up in the test and I feared how would I do. Slowly, I could hear dejected screams and students leaving the test halfway. But then, would you think he would let them go so easily? No. Because whoever left, never left the building alive.

When one of the girls disagreed to do the test, a bullet was fired in her head and she fell on the stone-cold floor with a thud. Strucker said that anyone who left was no better than a brat. He said that those who left were like scared soldiers who left the battlefield.

The tests were mentally and physically draining. I didn’t complain as I was determined to complete the task. The next morning, we were told to assemble in the grand hall. We were instructed by some Kung-Fu fighters. They were black belt champions and they taught us how to tackle our opponent to the ground. We were assigned our opponents and told to copy how the instructor was doing with his partner. Our instructor grabbed his opponent and tackled him to the floor with no difficulty. There were some gasps and by a few errors, but in the end all of us managed to tackle our partner.

Except me.

When I learnt that my partner was Wanda, I ran back to my cell. I couldn’t tell Strucker that I felt negative energies around her. I slept and pretended that all this was a dream. Sokovia wasn’t destroyed and my parents and brother were alive. I wanted to live that same old life with my brother to talk to me about all his ridiculous things.

But I wasn’t treated like a princess in the cells. Someone threw a cold bucket of water on me and I woke up with a start. I sat upright and looked around me I was drenched in water and the bed was wet. I saw the instructor standing outside the cell and giving me that ‘I don’t like excuses’ look. Behind him all the cell inmates watched me with amusement. Some snickered at me while others passed rude comments.

I was dragged out of my cell and forced to sit on the chair.

Someone placed a gun on my head and I tensed.

I saw a bulky man with a mask staring down at me. His hair was long and he had worn some kind of bullet-proof suit. He had worn a black jacket and his right arm was made of some metal. There was a red star on his right arm and he had a knife kept in the hilt of his waist.

As I stared into his green eyes I got the feeling of déjà vu. Mother used to give me such stares. We stared in others eyes and I saw his green eyes narrowing slightly.

Finally, the instructor clapped for all the volunteers’ attention and we broke eye contact. He told us to disperse and come to the meadow for the next assignment. Everyone muttered a ‘yes sir’ and left for lunch. The room lights dimmed and we were the only two remaining in the room. He turned around and met my gaze and I sank further into my seat, afraid. He removed a gun from his back and pressed the button for the silencer.

I gulped. He put the gun to my head and my eyes began to water. Who was this man and why was he torturing me like this?

Then, his finger moved to the trigger and I closed my eyes.

A shot rang out and I jumped in my seat. The sound made my ears ring and the entire room began to feel claustrophobic. My head began to pound and my anxiety took over me. My hands became cold and a terrible headache formed in the front of my head.

The mystery man with the mask bent towards me and pulled down his mask. “This is how you scare your target.” He replied huskily and smiled at me.

I blinked and gripped my chair in fear.

Then in swift motion, he walked out of the room.

He went. He never told me who he was. He scared the heck out of me_._

I ate my lunch in silence and earned some snarky comments from the cell inmates. I saw the Maximoff twins eating on a separate table and I watched them speak to each other in hushed voices. The twins ate alone and Wanda looked at Pietro sadly. Pietro whispered something to her and she nodded.

I tore my gaze from the twins and finished eating my lunch. I was glad that I never saw the masked man and I felt myself relax.

After the lunch, all the participants proceeded to the meadow and we met another trainer who told us what we had to do. The trainers never cared to tell us their names and they never asked us ours. It was good for me because if I told my name everyone’s attention would be on me and I would get more rude remarks.

Our new trainer explained to us that this was a game of shooting. We were given our guns and were told to aim on the target that were metres away from us.

I was seventh in my position. When the signal was given, the first volunteer fired and his bullet shot slightly away from the bullseye. The second volunteer fired and she fired on the bullseye. The third volunteer missed the target and the trainer shot him dead and walked back to his place. I stared at the crumpled body of the third volunteer. He brain had sprawled out of his body and a girl began to cry over his dead body. Slowly, every volunteer fired on their target and then it was my turn. I picked up my gun and closed my left eye to focus. I adjusted my arm along with the position of the target and fired. The gun rattled in my hand and the bullet fell on the bullseye.

The next day was all about knives.

When I woke up in the morning I saw a basket of knives. One was butcher’s knife. The other was a kitchen knife. The third was a pen knife. The fourth one was a Swiss knife and I made the mistake of touching the sharp side. I winced when I cut my finger. The last one was the knife which Scream face used in the ‘Scream’ franchise. At the bottom of the basket, there was slip of paper with the name of the person who I was paired up with. Name: Wanda Maximoff.

Dread consumed me. I was scared. I didn’t want to meet her but somehow, I felt my legs drawing me towards the place on my own accord. When I reached the place, there were a few volunteers who had already gathered there. A few of them were talking animatedly with each other and I sat down waiting for Wanda to arrive.

After a few minutes, the trainer arrived and everyone walked inside. I entered the room and we saw that there were many wooden planks standing at the wall. I wondered from where they procured the wood as all the forests were destroyed in the war. I took my place at the last station and I placed the basket of knives on the table. The room began to fill with volunteers and they took their places to perform the task. I waited for Wanda to enter the room but she hasn’t come there yet.

Then some time later, she entered. Pietro was at her side and they entered the room together. She bade him goodbye and he searched for his partner while her eyes scanned for me.

I raised my arm and waved.

She saw me and waved back. She quickly ran towards me and smiled.

I smiled back. I picked up the paper from the table which had the instruction and she read them out.

We discussed who would want to stand against the plank and she volunteered. So, technically I had to throw the knives, making sure they don’t touch any part on her body. She took her place in front of the board and I picked up a knife. I tested its sharpness and when I asked whether she was ready. She nodded.

I threw the knife in her direction. The knife spun in the air and it landed close to her hip. I picked up another knife and when Wanda gave a nod, I aimed it and it spun in the air landing on _her _hand. I gasped and Wanda screamed in pain.

Oh. Shit.

The entire room went silent and a trainer rushed towards us. “What did you do?” he asked me.

I couldn’t say anything. I was staring at the blood dripping from her palm.

Blood.

_Blood. _

_So much blood._

There was blood. There was blood of the innocent people scattered everywhere. Thousands of people were lying dead on the streets with headless bodies and blood pooling out of their necks like thick liquid.

I was slapped hard.

“You can’t aim a knife? Can you?” the trainer asked insulting me.

My cheek stung and tears formed in my eyes.

“Guards!” the trainer yelled. “Get the punishment equipment. Now!”

My head snapped towards him. “Sir, please.” I begged. “Don’t do this. I didn’t do this on purpose. I am new at this and all of us are. Please forgive me.” I said gripping his arm.

He pulled his arm out of my grasp and pushed me back. “I can’t grant you forgiveness. What was done can’t be undone. This place is not meant for mistakes. You can’t make a single mistake here. You understand!” he growled staring his nails piercing in my shoulders. It pained me, but I wasn’t the one to show my weakness.

I was lead to another room where there was a dead body of the boy who missed his shot at the previous challenge. His body was lying seated on the chair with the gunshot to his head.

I gulped and asked the guard where they were taking me and they told me to keep my mouth shut. I was told to sit on the chair and then my arms were bound to leather straps. I panicked and tried to set myself free, but the guards warned me with dire consequences.

Then someone placed a heavy machine on my head and I felt my head sink under it. A lab assistant connected the wires to an electric board which looked like a DJ’s console and then I felt a surge of power overtake my body. I felt that my entire body was on fire and sweat began to form on my scalp and trickle down like rain.

High electric current pulsed through my brain and smashed every neuron and muscle in my brain. I screamed and gripped the arm cushions in fear. Tears streamed down my cheeks, thinking that this was the last day of my life. I don’t know how long this inhuman torture went but then I felt that I was sitting there for hours.

At last, the burning stopped and the lab assistant discharged the wires from the board. I was sweating furiously and my breathing was heavy. Someone removed the machine from my head and my eyelids began to shut on their own accord.

The next day, I woke up in a different place. I blinked several times and tried to move in my seat. The sun was shining over my face and I checked the time on my watch—twelve pm. I was seated in the driver’s seat of the car and it was situated behind another car on a road. When I moved, I noticed that the seatbelt had kept me in place and the sound of the megaphone made me jump in my seat.

“Good afternoon volunteers.” A woman’s voice sounded on the megaphone. “Welcome to your new challenge. As you see, you are seated in a car and your task is that you’ve drive at ninety kilometres per hour and simultaneously dodge obstacles that come your way. If your car collides with the obstacles you will be killed.” She said.

I adjusted the rear-view mirror of the car and saw a huge line of cars behind me. I thought over the rules she dictated and sighed. I had to do this. If I didn’t complete the task, I would never give my family and the citizens the justice they deserved.

“Those who successfully complete the task will move on to the next task.” She added and everyone cheered from their tasks.

I looked around my car and noticed that it was dusty and the paint from the door began to chip off the door. The seats reeked of booze and cheap leather. I searched through the dashboard and found old papers belonging to a thirty-year-old Sokovian citizen.

Was this car stolen or did this person willingly donate her car for a risky race of revenge?

“Volunteers get ready….” She began.

I sighed and started the car. I hadn’t driven a car before and I was relying on fate, airbag and the seatbelt to keep me safe. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

“On my mark…three, two, one. Go!” the engines roared to life and I pushed the accelerator. A puff of smoke formed from the car in front of me and I pressed the accelerator. The car moved forward with speed and the speedo-meter shot up to 50 km/hr. The race track was curving and I turned the car to the left. The car in front of me was at par with me and I spared a glance at the person at the wheel. It was a blonde who I hadn’t seen before.

The race ended and I was third. Two volunteers who came on sixth and seventh spot were shot and buried somewhere. After the race ended, there was no felicitation of the winners. The only thing that the winners received was that they got more food than the others and more rest. Later, I learnt that Wanda and Pietro had earned the first and second place respectively. Altogether, only thirty volunteers had qualified.

The other volunteers who had participated in other events were glaring at me when I was eating the paprikash dish. Wanda and Pietro were seated ten tables away from me and were hogging on the delicious food and dessert we got for winning the race. The rest who qualified got the daily food and lemon soda.

They glared at the winners muttering expletives and silent stares of ‘I will murder you.’ I agreed with them that it was an inhuman way of treating us but I had no power in this place. If Strucker knew that I had gone against him, he would kill me.

***

The next month, Tony Stark paid me a visit in my jail cell. I was reading the newspaper and he coughed to get my attention. I folded the newspaper and kept in on the bed.

The guard opened the door and he waltzed in with his gladiators. He eyed the cell room and glanced at me. His hands were in his pocket and he stared at me with a sad look. “Anezka, right?” he asked, removing his gladiators.

I nodded. Why was he here?

He took a deep breath and spoke. “I know you’re regretting what you did.”

“Why are you here Stark?” I asked folding my hands over my chest in a defensive way.

“You killed Peter Parker, an Avenger. You knew he was a part of the initiate.”

“Yeah. So?” What was with this guy?

“I had thought hard about this for a long time.” he began to look at the floor and I realised that he was going to tell me something. “Steve and the others don’t know about this and you will promise me that you won’t speak a word to anyone or else I will drag you back in here.” His voice grew rough and he bent towards me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. “That depends about what you have to offer.” I said with a shrug.

“Here is what I’ve to offer. I am going to free you from this cell and you will live a normal life.” He said solemnly and jingled his car keys in his palms.

My mouth hung open. Was he serious? Did I hear him right? He wants to free me? A murderer?

“You’re joking, aren’t you?”

“No. I am not.” he said shaking his head.

“Does Fury and Agent Hill know about this? Have you sneaked in without their permission?” I asked not believing him.

He nodded.

“Why are you doing this?” I asked him. “I killed the boy you loved as your son so shouldn’t I serve a life sentence here?”

He stared at me for a while and then spoke. “I did think of that at first, but then when you told your story to the agent, I did some research myself. I found out that you were telling us the truth. You are the only one of the two living members of the last Sokovian royal family. I paid a visit to Sokovia and I saw the ruins of the castle. The people speak greatly about you and they want you to come back home. They love you.” he said with a smile.

It made sense. He wasn’t here because he was sympathetic.

“The UNO had appeared for the hearing of hundred Sokovians in the International Court of Justice. They demanded that their rightful ruler, the princess should be returned back to the country without harm. They were aware of the allegations imposed on you and they know why you had to do it. They were trying to get you back, but the rules in America are different and the legal procedure took a year. So, when the President spoke to me about this, I told him that I would think about it and then I informed him about my decision.” He smiled sadly. “I’m sorry for all that you had to go through. This shouldn’t have gone this way. We didn’t know. I didn’t know.”

I was speechless.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Five

Strucker knocked on the huge iron gate. The gate slot opened and a soldier looked through it. The moment he saw Strucker, he blew his whistle and the gate began to open. I could hear the hydraulics turning and grinding.

Strucker walked inside. I followed behind him, glancing nervously at the guards patrolling the area. The entire area was built in stone and there was not even a single trace of paint anywhere. I wanted to ask him Strucker several questions but he was always surrounded by soldiers and guards listening to his instructions.

The building looked like a huge facility, the veranda was the size of a tennis court. I looked around and saw several people--- men and women working in their lab coats around computers. They were all using modern technology which wasn’t available to the Sokovian citizens.

I asked Strucker how he obtained this technology and he replied that when he went to London, his friend had given it to him as a token of their friendship.

I nodded and stared at the numerous people around me, who were hurrying around to do their work.

We ascended the steps and there was another workstation as similar as the one below. But the only difference between these two was that it had less lab assistants unlike the previous one. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blue light shine and I looked for the source. I walked closer to it and saw a staff with an eye-shaped tip. Inside the eye-shaped tip was a blue cuboidal box which was shooting sparks. I bent and tried to look what was inside. But all I saw was blue energy shooting sparks towards me.

Strucker appeared beside me and said that I shouldn’t touch it. When I asked why, he said that it was a very dangerous thing which was should always be handled by professionals.

The second floor was full of jail cells. Strucker explained that these people were volunteers who volunteered to fight against the Avengers. I felt he wasn’t telling me the truth. But then, I had to believe him so I kept my mouth shut. We passed by the jail cells and I saw the inmates sitting in their cells, some eating food while the others were writing hate graffiti on the wall.

“Why would they put volunteers in cells?” I asked Strucker.

The cells were many and I was surprised about how he managed to gather so many volunteers in such a limited time period.

He explained when one is fuelled by anger, you would go to great extent to get the aim fulfilled. He grabbed my hand and dragged me in front of a cell. I looked inside and saw that there were two people--- a boy and a girl who were separated by a wall. Strucker told me that these were newly recruited last week and they had astounding skills.

I looked at him in confusion and he pointed his finger to the cell.

I looked at them and then I saw the girl flicking her wrists in an odd way. Her fingers were twisted and she concentrated on the small paper boxes in her hand. The boxes floated and she stared at them until they came at eye level. Then she flicked her wrist and a crimson colour emitted from her finger tips. Her irises were a dangerous red and she focused her anger on the paper boxes. The boxes quivered and then within seconds, they crumbled like sand.

I gasped. I had never seen anything like this before. Strucker said that the girl’s name was Wanda and the boy on the other side of the wall was Pietro. They were twins. He said that they were his prized pupils and he had spent a great amount of time in teaching the Maximoff twins how to use their powers.

The next day, I was told that I would have to undergo vigorous training. I was woken up early in the morning and I had to wear athletic wear. There were push ups, crunches, stretching exercises in the basics.

As the days went by, there was boxing and wrestling training. I was lame. Very weak. Strucker said that the country needed me to be strong and told me get up and fight. And with time, I did. Within weeks I began to rise up to the ranks and then I was one of the best.

Then came the sensory tests. We were blindfolded and our hands were tied with different things: rope, cable ties, cloth strips, duct tapes and our feet were dipped in a bucket of ice cold water.

I could hear some of the volunteers giving up in the test and I feared how would I do. Slowly, I could hear dejected screams and students leaving the test halfway. But then, would you think he would let them go so easily? No. Because whoever left, never left the building alive.

When one of the girls disagreed to do the test, a bullet was fired in her head and she fell on the stone-cold floor with a thud. Strucker said that anyone who left was no better than a brat. He said that those who left were like scared soldiers who left the battlefield.

The tests were mentally and physically draining. I didn’t complain as I was determined to complete the task. The next morning, we were told to assemble in the grand hall. We were instructed by some Kung-Fu fighters. They were black belt champions and they taught us how to tackle our opponent to the ground. We were assigned our opponents and told to copy how the instructor was doing with his partner. Our instructor grabbed his opponent and tackled him to the floor with no difficulty. There were some gasps and by a few errors, but in the end all of us managed to tackle our partner.

Except me.

When I learnt that my partner was Wanda, I ran back to my cell. I couldn’t tell Strucker that I felt negative energies around her. I slept and pretended that all this was a dream. Sokovia wasn’t destroyed and my parents and brother were alive. I wanted to live that same old life with my brother to talk to me about all his ridiculous things.

But I wasn’t treated like a princess in the cells. Someone threw a cold bucket of water on me and I woke up with a start. I sat upright and looked around me I was drenched in water and the bed was wet. I saw the instructor standing outside the cell and giving me that ‘I don’t like excuses’ look. Behind him all the cell inmates watched me with amusement. Some snickered at me while others passed rude comments.

I was dragged out of my cell and forced to sit on the chair.

Someone placed a gun on my head and I tensed.

I saw a bulky man with a mask staring down at me. His hair was long and he had worn some kind of bullet-proof suit. He had worn a black jacket and his right arm was made of some metal. There was a red star on his right arm and he had a knife kept in the hilt of his waist.

As I stared into his green eyes I got the feeling of déjà vu. Mother used to give me such stares. We stared in others eyes and I saw his green eyes narrowing slightly.

Finally, the instructor clapped for all the volunteers’ attention and we broke eye contact. He told us to disperse and come to the meadow for the next assignment. Everyone muttered a ‘yes sir’ and left for lunch. The room lights dimmed and we were the only two remaining in the room. He turned around and met my gaze and I sank further into my seat, afraid. He removed a gun from his back and pressed the button for the silencer.

I gulped. He put the gun to my head and my eyes began to water. Who was this man and why was he torturing me like this?

Then, his finger moved to the trigger and I closed my eyes.

A shot rang out and I jumped in my seat. The sound made my ears ring and the entire room began to feel claustrophobic. My head began to pound and my anxiety took over me. My hands became cold and a terrible headache formed in the front of my head.

The mystery man with the mask bent towards me and pulled down his mask. “This is how you scare your target.” He replied huskily and smiled at me.

I blinked and gripped my chair in fear.

Then in swift motion, he walked out of the room.

He went. He never told me who he was. He scared the heck out of me_._

I ate my lunch in silence and earned some snarky comments from the cell inmates. I saw the Maximoff twins eating on a separate table and I watched them speak to each other in hushed voices. The twins ate alone and Wanda looked at Pietro sadly. Pietro whispered something to her and she nodded.

I tore my gaze from the twins and finished eating my lunch. I was glad that I never saw the masked man and I felt myself relax.

After the lunch, all the participants proceeded to the meadow and we met another trainer who told us what we had to do. The trainers never cared to tell us their names and they never asked us ours. It was good for me because if I told my name everyone’s attention would be on me and I would get more rude remarks.

Our new trainer explained to us that this was a game of shooting. We were given our guns and were told to aim on the target that were metres away from us.

I was seventh in my position. When the signal was given, the first volunteer fired and his bullet shot slightly away from the bullseye. The second volunteer fired and she fired on the bullseye. The third volunteer missed the target and the trainer shot him dead and walked back to his place. I stared at the crumpled body of the third volunteer. He brain had sprawled out of his body and a girl began to cry over his dead body. Slowly, every volunteer fired on their target and then it was my turn. I picked up my gun and closed my left eye to focus. I adjusted my arm along with the position of the target and fired. The gun rattled in my hand and the bullet fell on the bullseye.

The next day was all about knives.

When I woke up in the morning I saw a basket of knives. One was butcher’s knife. The other was a kitchen knife. The third was a pen knife. The fourth one was a Swiss knife and I made the mistake of touching the sharp side. I winced when I cut my finger. The last one was the knife which Scream face used in the ‘Scream’ franchise. At the bottom of the basket, there was slip of paper with the name of the person who I was paired up with. Name: Wanda Maximoff.

Dread consumed me. I was scared. I didn’t want to meet her but somehow, I felt my legs drawing me towards the place on my own accord. When I reached the place, there were a few volunteers who had already gathered there. A few of them were talking animatedly with each other and I sat down waiting for Wanda to arrive.

After a few minutes, the trainer arrived and everyone walked inside. I entered the room and we saw that there were many wooden planks standing at the wall. I wondered from where they procured the wood as all the forests were destroyed in the war. I took my place at the last station and I placed the basket of knives on the table. The room began to fill with volunteers and they took their places to perform the task. I waited for Wanda to enter the room but she hasn’t come there yet.

Then some time later, she entered. Pietro was at her side and they entered the room together. She bade him goodbye and he searched for his partner while her eyes scanned for me.

I raised my arm and waved.

She saw me and waved back. She quickly ran towards me and smiled.

I smiled back. I picked up the paper from the table which had the instruction and she read them out.

We discussed who would want to stand against the plank and she volunteered. So, technically I had to throw the knives, making sure they don’t touch any part on her body. She took her place in front of the board and I picked up a knife. I tested its sharpness and when I asked whether she was ready. She nodded.

I threw the knife in her direction. The knife spun in the air and it landed close to her hip. I picked up another knife and when Wanda gave a nod, I aimed it and it spun in the air landing on _her _hand. I gasped and Wanda screamed in pain.

Oh. Shit.

The entire room went silent and a trainer rushed towards us. “What did you do?” he asked me.

I couldn’t say anything. I was staring at the blood dripping from her palm.

Blood.

_Blood. _

_So much blood._

There was blood. There was blood of the innocent people scattered everywhere. Thousands of people were lying dead on the streets with headless bodies and blood pooling out of their necks like thick liquid.

I was slapped hard.

“You can’t aim a knife? Can you?” the trainer asked insulting me.

My cheek stung and tears formed in my eyes.

“Guards!” the trainer yelled. “Get the punishment equipment. Now!”

My head snapped towards him. “Sir, please.” I begged. “Don’t do this. I didn’t do this on purpose. I am new at this and all of us are. Please forgive me.” I said gripping his arm.

He pulled his arm out of my grasp and pushed me back. “I can’t grant you forgiveness. What was done can’t be undone. This place is not meant for mistakes. You can’t make a single mistake here. You understand!” he growled staring his nails piercing in my shoulders. It pained me, but I wasn’t the one to show my weakness.

I was lead to another room where there was a dead body of the boy who missed his shot at the previous challenge. His body was lying seated on the chair with the gunshot to his head.

I gulped and asked the guard where they were taking me and they told me to keep my mouth shut. I was told to sit on the chair and then my arms were bound to leather straps. I panicked and tried to set myself free, but the guards warned me with dire consequences.

Then someone placed a heavy machine on my head and I felt my head sink under it. A lab assistant connected the wires to an electric board which looked like a DJ’s console and then I felt a surge of power overtake my body. I felt that my entire body was on fire and sweat began to form on my scalp and trickle down like rain.

High electric current pulsed through my brain and smashed every neuron and muscle in my brain. I screamed and gripped the arm cushions in fear. Tears streamed down my cheeks, thinking that this was the last day of my life. I don’t know how long this inhuman torture went but then I felt that I was sitting there for hours.

At last, the burning stopped and the lab assistant discharged the wires from the board. I was sweating furiously and my breathing was heavy. Someone removed the machine from my head and my eyelids began to shut on their own accord.

The next day, I woke up in a different place. I blinked several times and tried to move in my seat. The sun was shining over my face and I checked the time on my watch—twelve pm. I was seated in the driver’s seat of the car and it was situated behind another car on a road. When I moved, I noticed that the seatbelt had kept me in place and the sound of the megaphone made me jump in my seat.

“Good afternoon volunteers.” A woman’s voice sounded on the megaphone. “Welcome to your new challenge. As you see, you are seated in a car and your task is that you’ve drive at ninety kilometres per hour and simultaneously dodge obstacles that come your way. If your car collides with the obstacles you will be killed.” She said.

I adjusted the rear-view mirror of the car and saw a huge line of cars behind me. I thought over the rules she dictated and sighed. I had to do this. If I didn’t complete the task, I would never give my family and the citizens the justice they deserved.

“Those who successfully complete the task will move on to the next task.” She added and everyone cheered from their tasks.

I looked around my car and noticed that it was dusty and the paint from the door began to chip off the door. The seats reeked of booze and cheap leather. I searched through the dashboard and found old papers belonging to a thirty-year-old Sokovian citizen.

Was this car stolen or did this person willingly donate her car for a risky race of revenge?

“Volunteers get ready….” She began.

I sighed and started the car. I hadn’t driven a car before and I was relying on fate, airbag and the seatbelt to keep me safe. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

“On my mark…three, two, one. Go!” the engines roared to life and I pushed the accelerator. A puff of smoke formed from the car in front of me and I pressed the accelerator. The car moved forward with speed and the speedo-meter shot up to 50 km/hr. The race track was curving and I turned the car to the left. The car in front of me was at par with me and I spared a glance at the person at the wheel. It was a blonde who I hadn’t seen before.

The race ended and I was third. Two volunteers who came on sixth and seventh spot were shot and buried somewhere. After the race ended, there was no felicitation of the winners. The only thing that the winners received was that they got more food than the others and more rest. Later, I learnt that Wanda and Pietro had earned the first and second place respectively. Altogether, only thirty volunteers had qualified.

The other volunteers who had participated in other events were glaring at me when I was eating the paprikash dish. Wanda and Pietro were seated ten tables away from me and were hogging on the delicious food and dessert we got for winning the race. The rest who qualified got the daily food and lemon soda.

They glared at the winners muttering expletives and silent stares of ‘I will murder you.’ I agreed with them that it was an inhuman way of treating us but I had no power in this place. If Strucker knew that I had gone against him, he would kill me.

***

The next month, Tony Stark paid me a visit in my jail cell. I was reading the newspaper and he coughed to get my attention. I folded the newspaper and kept in on the bed.

The guard opened the door and he waltzed in with his gladiators. He eyed the cell room and glanced at me. His hands were in his pocket and he stared at me with a sad look. “Anezka, right?” he asked, removing his gladiators.

I nodded. Why was he here?

He took a deep breath and spoke. “I know you’re regretting what you did.”

“Why are you here Stark?” I asked folding my hands over my chest in a defensive way.

“You killed Peter Parker, an Avenger. You knew he was a part of the initiate.”

“Yeah. So?” What was with this guy?

“I had thought hard about this for a long time.” he began to look at the floor and I realised that he was going to tell me something. “Steve and the others don’t know about this and you will promise me that you won’t speak a word to anyone or else I will drag you back in here.” His voice grew rough and he bent towards me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. “That depends about what you have to offer.” I said with a shrug.

“Here is what I’ve to offer. I am going to free you from this cell and you will live a normal life.” He said solemnly and jingled his car keys in his palms.

My mouth hung open. Was he serious? Did I hear him right? He wants to free me? A murderer?

“You’re joking, aren’t you?”

“No. I am not.” he said shaking his head.

“Does Fury and Agent Hill know about this? Have you sneaked in without their permission?” I asked not believing him.

He nodded.

“Why are you doing this?” I asked him. “I killed the boy you loved as your son so shouldn’t I serve a life sentence here?”

He stared at me for a while and then spoke. “I did think of that at first, but then when you told your story to the agent, I did some research myself. I found out that you were telling us the truth. You are the only one of the two living members of the last Sokovian royal family. I paid a visit to Sokovia and I saw the ruins of the castle. The people speak greatly about you and they want you to come back home. They love you.” he said with a smile.

It made sense. He wasn’t here because he was sympathetic.

“The UNO had appeared for the hearing of hundred Sokovians in the International Court of Justice. They demanded that their rightful ruler, the princess should be returned back to the country without harm. They were aware of the allegations imposed on you and they know why you had to do it. They were trying to get you back, but the rules in America are different and the legal procedure took a year. So, when the President spoke to me about this, I told him that I would think about it and then I informed him about my decision.” He smiled sadly. “I’m sorry for all that you had to go through. This shouldn’t have gone this way. We didn’t know. I didn’t know.”

I was speechless.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Six

By mid-day I had finished packing my bags. I was given my original clothes and changed into them immediately.

When I left my cell along with my bag, I asked Coulson if I could meet my friends. He allowed me. Since it was breakfast time, I raced down the steps and ran straight towards the canteen. I quickly moved through the crowd and looked out for Ray and his friends.

I found them seated on the farthermost table of the canteen. Shiloh was the first to notice me. He waved at me and beckoned me towards the table.

I waved back and ran towards him.

When I was nearing the table, he was surprised to see me in my own clothes. “Woah, you’re escaping prison?” he asked in disbelief.

Now the whole canteen had focussed its attention on me.

I noticed Ray choke on his cappuccino.

He stared at me with his mouth hung open. “How did you do it?” he asked me with disbelief. “No one saw you escape?”

I shook my head. “I’m leaving. Stark said my prison sentence is rebuked.” I shrugged.

“Why so, Nom-nom.” Olivia asked.

Nom-nom was her very own pet name for me.

She plopped her elbows on the table.

I pulled out an empty chair in front of me and sat. “I met Stark this morning. He said that he’s letting me go because the Sokovians petitioned the UNO for my release.”

They were speechless. The entire canteen was filled with silence.

“The Sokovians petitioned for your release?” Olivia asked speechless.

I nodded. “The Sokovians went to the American Government for my release. The Government said that they should seek permission from S.H.E.I.L.D. Then, the court hearings were held and S.H.E.I.L.D submitted the recording of the interview. After a week they got the permission for my release.”

“Wow.” Peres said. “I wish it was same for us.” He looked at his food.

“So, you’re leaving, forever?” Shiloh asked.

“Yes. I came here to say goodbye. The Sokovians want their ruler back.” The country was in shambles and according to the Sokovian Constitution, only a person from the royal family was capable of ruling the country.

Peres became emotional. He stood up from his seat and hugged me. After him Olivia hugged me. “Be good Noon-nom.” She said, her voice muffled by the t-shirt.

“You know how I hate that word.” I said pinching her nose.

Kale gave me a sad smile. I saw the happiness as well the slight hint of sadness in his eyes. “I’m happy for you.” he said in a thin voice. “You will be able to meet the ones you love. You won’t be caged like us. I wish the best for you.”

I gripped his hands in assurance. “I will, Kale.” He smiled.

Olivia said, “’Cut The Rope’ was my favourite game. You reminded me of Om-Nom.”

“I will come back to visit you.” I told them.

They didn’t reply anything in return. They just gave me a tight nod and I saw another inmate wipe a tear from her eyes.

I waved a goodbye and exited the room.

“Don’t forget us Nom-Nom.” She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Shiloh gave her a side hug.

***

I reached my apartment building around noon. I glanced up at the windows from the sidewalk and sighed. I was back to my old home and I was all alone. I grabbed my bag and walked up the steps. I unlocked the door and collapsed on the bed.

Sleep consumed me.

When I woke up, it was dark outside and I realised that I hadn’t opened the windows.

I got up from my bed and removed my coat from my body. I kept the coat on the couch and opened the windows.

Cold air rushed inside the apartment and the chill creeped up my arm. I prepared some dinner and switched on the television. The news flashed and I saw my photograph on the television screen.

The reporter said, “Notorious Sokovian criminal HRH Princess Anezka Kivitovich has been released from prison. She was arrested for the murder of Peter Parker, the member of The Avengers’ Initiative. The decision for the release was done this morning by S.H.E.I.L.D and multimillionaire Tony Stark, who played an important role in her release. Stark said the Sokovians had petitioned at the UNO for the Princess’s release. All legal procedures and evidences were taken into her account and she was released. When we contacted Mr. Stark, he said the princess was misguided by her uncle Baron Wolfgang Strucker to carry out the extinction of Avengers. He said that he used her as the guiding force to gather more citizens in training. The princess wasn’t aware that the Sokovian bombings were caused by her own uncle who had killed the king and the entire royal family for the throne.”

My phone began to ring and I muted the television. “Hello?”

“Glad you’re back.” He said.

“Thanks, Eddie.” I replied.

“So, what are you up to?” he asked.

“Nothing.” I sighed. “I was watching the news and wow, I am famous.” I replied with a chuckle.

“You’ve to extremely careful, now.” He said.

“Why?” I asked confused.

“Harry met me yesterday.” He breathed. “He was in my room. He threatened me that he would kill Anne if you were released from prison.” His voice was frantic.

My blood went cold. “Where is Anne now?”

“She’s with me. We’re in a safehouse.” He replied.

“Okay. Don’t get out of the house. Don’t do anything without asking me. Just stay there.” I said.

“We need to tell S.H.E.I.L.D about this. Fury should know.” He said.

“No.” I blurt out. “If Fury knows, he will send the agents and Harry may harm her.” I warned. “Don’t do anything.” I said.

“So, what do we do? Wait for him to kill her?”

“No.” I said as an idea forms in my head.

“What do you’ve in mind?”

“We can make a deal with him.” I offered.

Rich people _loved_ deals. This was the only way Harry would stay out of this and I didn’t have any obstacles in travelling back to Sokovia.

“What? Are you serious? How?”

The next day, I text Eddie telling him to act as per the plan.

_Are you sure? _He texted me back.

_This is the only choice we’ve. I’ve to do this._

_Let me come with you. I don’t want to sit there and wait. _He typed back furiously.

_No. Just stick to the plan and Anne will be safe. _I warned._ Remember it is best for both of us. No one will get hurt._

If Eddie does something stupid, the consequences will be bad.

_You get me?_

He sends me a thumbs up emoji.

As I round along the sidewalk, I see Eddie walking on the opposite sidewalk. He meets my gaze and we walk towards Harry’s building.

Eddie had worn a black Nike hoodie over his blue t-shirt, while I have settled for a grey hoodie.

My gun was in securely kept in my back and my Swiss knife is in my pocket. When I was walking, my phone buzzed.

_If something bad happens and Fury realises that you…_

I typed back. _I won’t kill Harry. I will never hurt him._

I liked him.

_Then why you have carried that knife and gun with you. _

_It was for self-defence. In case if Harry tries to attack me, I can use it. Now can we stop chatting on our phones and do what we are supposed to do? _I add a bored emoji and hit send. Then I put my phone on silent.

We reached the Obscorp tower and we quickly climbed the steps.

Eddie followed behind me and the automatic glass doors opened.

The air-conditioned air surrounded me like a blanket and I was glad that I had worn my hoodie.

“Man, it’s freezing.” Eddie said, putting his hands in his pockets.

The lobby was huge. The ceiling was decorated with thousands of tear-dropped bulbs that emitted a golden colour. The walls had cream colour tiles with potted plants at each corner of the large lobby. Lab assistants were hurrying across the lobby with their research papers in their hands. “So many people…”

“This is nothing. You should see the lavish parties he throws for the University students.” I whispered.

My eyes fell on the receptionist behind a big, dark wood table. She has worn a dark blue suit with a white rose pinned to the left side of her suit pocket. She had worn a white faux pearl necklace around her neck and her red hair is tied in bun. Her lips had a crimson shade of lipstick.

I calmly walked to the receptionist desk and cleared my throat.

She was busy scrolling through the transparent tablet that she didn’t hear me.

I knocked softly on the wood and she looked up with a smile. Ah, she’s kind. I thought.

“Yes, ma’am. Sir?” she met my eyes with a smile.

“I want to meet Mr. Harry Osborne.” I said confidently.

She was gawking at me.

I frowned at her.

“What’s wrong with her?” Eddie whispered in my ear.

I shrugged.

“Well?” I asked her.

“S-Sir is upstairs but he said that h-he doesn’t want to meet anyone.” She said. Her eyes were wide and her body was shaking. She averted her eyes and looked at the screen of her tablet.

I shared a look at Eddie and we nodded. There was something off about her. She was hiding something and she didn’t want us to know. Why was she acting so weird when I asked her about her boss?

“Why?” I asked her, my eyes narrowed.

She didn’t look up.

I sighed. “Can’t you please tell me? It’s urgent.” I said.

She ignored me and stood up to leave.

Eddie slammed his palm on the wooden table. “Please.” He begged.

She jumped. Her eyes darted between us and then after taking a deep breath, she calmed down. “Listen, I’m following my orders. I don’t want to lose my job because of you. You can come tomorrow. He’s busy now.” She said and walked away.

“Your boss has threatened us.” I said folding my arms over my chest.

She stopped. She looked between me and Eddie, unsure of what to say. “What?”

I sighed. “I know this sounds crazy. We don’t know your boss that much and he doesn’t know us. So why the hell would he threatened us?”

I knew this plan would work because when I was released, nobody knew how I looked. The media wasn’t allowed near the perimeter to take photographs and I didn’t have to worry because no one knew how I look.

She paled. “If that is the case, then sorry, I can’t help you.”

I nodded at Eddie and he put a handkerchief of chloroform on her mouth.

The girl stepped back in shock and tried to push him away. I glanced around and noticed that no one was watching us.

The receptionist fell limp in my arms. I hoisted her on my back.

Eddie and I frantically searched for an elevator. “There!” he said, pointing out to the elevator at the end of the lobby. We rushed towards the elevator and I took care that her body didn’t topple to the floor.

The elevator pinged open. We rushed inside. He let out a sigh of relief and sank to the floor.

“Does she have her swipe card with her?” I asked him as I set her down on the elevator floor. “Now, which floor would his office be?” I asked Eddie as the elevator stands on the ground floor.

“I think it is the fortieth floor as it is the last one.” He replied and stands next to the elevator keypad.

“Are you sure?” I asked him. “Or else I will have to carry her down.”

He shrugged. “I’m just guessing. I hope luck works in our favour.” He presses the fortieth-floor button and the number 40 was displayed on the digital screen.

Eddie checked her ID card and found a scanner code at the back. He showed it to me and I signalled it with a thumbs up.

The elevator moved up all the way to the fortieth floor. I was surprised that no one boarded the elevator. When we reached the fortieth floor, the doors pinged open and I hoisted her on my back.

I stepped out first and Eddie removed her ID card from her neck.

The hallway was eerily quiet and dark.

“Are we on the right floor?” he whispered. This floor was much colder than the lobby. The tube lights on the ceiling were green, giving the hallway an eerie feeling. “Why is this place giving me bad vibes?”

“I think we are on private floor.” I muttered. “That is why it is so quiet.”

Dark wooden panels line up the walls and there were portraits of Vincent Van Gogh hanging on the walls. “He has all the paintings of Van Gogh.” I nudged Eddie. As I touched the painting, thick dust covers my fingers and I make a dirty face. “He hasn’t cleaned it for ages. There is so much dust.” I showed him my finger covered with dust.

On my left, there were locked offices. The glass panels and test tubes inside cabinets had separate station for scientific experiments.

There were at least eight huge offices locked on this floor. When we came to the end of the hallway, the hallway was split in two parts. One went left and the other went right.

“Now what?” he asked me.

I noticed that the one on the left was pitch dark and nothing could be seen beyond that. “Why aren’t there any lights there?”

May be no one from the staff comes here. That explains only the same type of shoe prints on the granite floor. If this place was restricted, then why wasn’t it locked down?

“We should leave her somewhere.” I told him. “She’s too heavy.”

Eddie shook his head at me. “I told you that I would carry her. You never listen.” He looked around for a room and his eyes landed on something. “I think we should leave her in one of those locked labs. No one will know.”

I raised my eyebrow at him. “She’s unconscious, _not _dead. She will wake up anytime.” I thought for a while. “We need to gag her. Tie her up. You’ve anything?”

He scratched his head and thought. “I think the lab might have something. Let’s check.”

We walked back to the lab and Eddie asks me for my hairpin.

I handed it to him.

He picked on a lock and it opened it effortlessly.

“Wow.” I said impressed.

“YouTube.” He replied with a grin. He opened the latch and swung open the door.

When I stepped in, spiderwebs and dust moulds choked me. I coughed furiously. I opened the flashlight of my phone and kept her body on my chair. Damn Harry. Why didn’t he put a light switch here?

“Oh my God.” Eddie said

“What?” I came beside him.

“You see this?” he says pointing to the wall.

“What?”

“The electricity wires were removed from this place. Where there should be a switchbox, there is nothing but,” his gaze travelled up and I put my flashlight towards the ceiling. A ceiling fan with cobwebs and dust lied unused. “This is all unused. Everything is removed.”

“Except the test tubes in the lab.” I added.

After a while, Eddie found thirteen cable ties inside a box. The box had dust all over it and there were tiny spiders running over the box. I slammed the base of the box over a running spider which was as small as a pin.

“Harry had tons of spiders roaming in this room.” Eddie chuckled. Then he quickly tied the receptionist’s hands behind her back and gagged her mouth with cloth.

“I think, the chloroform would be better.” I replied and Eddie handed me the handkerchief. I quickly place it on the dusty table and put chloroform on the handkerchief. I handed it to him. He wrapped it over her mouth and tied a knot behind her head. We got out of the door, locking it securely.


	31. Chapter Twenty-Seven

We decide to take the left side of the hallway. Eddie followed closely behind me.

I switched on the flashlight of my phone and my sneakers squeaked on the smooth linoleum. Shoe prints were visible in the flashlight beam and we made our way through the creepy hallway.

Someone was here before us.

“How could someone like him stay here? This looks like a haunted place.” Eddie whispered.

“Clearly, you’re right.” I replied. Cobwebs were hanging from the ceiling and a tiny spider walked on my phone. My hand began to tickle and I dropped the phone on the floor.

“Shit, you’re okay. What happened?” Eddie asked, concerned.

I picked up my phone and found the spider running towards the wall. I stamped on it, satisfied. “This place has too many spiders.” I said, looking at the smashed body of the spider.

The hallway seemed endless and I began to get frustrated.

“Do you think we will get what we want?” Eddie asked me.

I sighed. I panned my phone flashlight towards the floor. “We should. We have to make a bargain.” Was he alone in this or are there more people involved? “Harry is not himself. I knew it the day I met him in the Visitor’s Booth.” I told him, recalling my conversation with him. “He looked mad. He wasn’t the Harry I knew.”

I turned the phone to the wall and I saw more paintings hung on the long corridor. The walls had a purple wallpaper and there was golden filigree engraved on it. Then my eyes fell on the door to my left.

I gripped his arm and pointed my finger to the door. It had a golden handle and I tried to open the handle. “It’s locked.” I replied crestfallen.

He walked ahead and pointed to the next door. “There’s another one ahead.”

I panned the phone’s flashlight towards the next door and Eddie tried to open the door. “Locked.”

As we walked towards the next door, I heard someone scream in pain. I jumped and my phone slipped from my hands.

Eddie caught it expertly. We looked at each other in fear.

Then another pained scream echoed.

We stared at the darkness ahead of us and I directed the flashlight to a door on my left.

Another scream sounded. I gripped Eddie’s arm. “Who is it?” My fingers were cold.

The person was crying and there was a sound of something breaking and twisting. We wanted to walk ahead but our fear had immobilised us.

“You think it’s him?” I asked in fear.

He shrugged.

“Arghhhhhh! Arghhhhhh!” I heard the sound echo louder in the empty corridor.

I ran first and checked the doors ahead. We didn’t know which door it was coming from.

“You check the left. I’ll check the right.” He instructed.

I nodded and tried to open each door.

We tried all the doors on both the sides but none were open. “Where is he?”

“May be someone is holding him captive.” I said. I remembered those boys who were beating him up for the drugs money. What if Harry was being beaten up by them?

We ran across the corridor until our feet touched a closed door in front of us. “Arghhhhhh!” the sound came behind the door.

I looked at Eddie and his expression mirrored mine.

I searched for the door latch but it didn’t have any latch. “There’s no door handle!” I said in shock. “How did he get in?”

Eddie took my phone from my hand and searched for something. Then his eyes fell on the card reader to the right of the door where a faint green light was flashing. “Give me the card.”

I handed him the card and the voicemail sounded. _Access Granted._

The doors opened and smoke seeped out of the room.

I began to panic. As we moved in, the fog seeped out of the door and it began to subside. The entire room was in a mess. I stared at the broken lab and the broken furniture lying around us.

“What the heck?” Eddie muttered.

Green light was surrounding the room and the tube lights were emitting a green light. I searched for Harry in the room but I couldn’t find him. “Harry!” I shouted.

No response.

I ran towards the main switchboard and switched on the lights. The white light blinded my eyes and I began to look for him around the room.

“Anezka!” I heard Eddie call out.

I heard his voice in the bathroom and rushed inside. I looked at him staring at something on the floor and I gulped. I followed his sight. There on the rim of the bathtub, was Harry’s bloody hand. I took another step and there in the bathtub was Harry’s unconscious body. I gasped and stared at the blood in the bathtub. His torso was bare and his backbone was protruding out of his body in a twisted way, making his spine pop out. His arms were longer and yellowish and his nails were pointed and dirty. His hair was spiked and his scalp was almost bare. His hair had fallen out of the bathtub. I carefully turned him over and I screamed. His face was yellowish and his eyes were….

His eyes were staring wide at me. They weren’t the same sky-blue eyes that I had seen in the university library. His eyes were yellow and had green spokes near his iris. This is not Harry. I looked at Eddie and he was shaking.

“We need to check his pulse.” I said and he nodded, too scared to say anything. I knelt down on one knee. I touched his wrist and felt for his pulse. It was faint. “He’s alive.” I replied with hope. “Here. Call the police.” I hand over my phone and he called the ambulance.

***

The doctors had told us that they would have to do a lot of tests in order to test what was plaguing Harry. He told us the amount for each of the tests. “I’m sorry, I don’t have much money with me.”

“Is there anyone else? His father? Mr. Osborne…” his eyes looking at us with urgency.

Norman Osborne. I hadn’t seen him anywhere. He only appears in newspapers and high-fashioned magazines.

“We don’t know.” I replied.

“Well, the hospital cannot sponsor entirely for his operation since he is the son of a rich tycoon. I suggest you get some help from his friends.” He patted my shoulder lightly and departed.

When the doctor was out of earshot, I pull Eddie to the side. “They will kill me.”

“I know. I don’t have anyone who will be able to donate so much money for the operation.”

“Why doesn’t Norman give the money? It’s his son.” I said. “His company manager ended the call when I said that his son is in the hospital.”

“The only people who will be able to answer that question are his friends. I suggest that you call one of them.” He said as he took a seat on the hospital chair.

Eddie gave me my phone and I stared at it. If I called up Gwen telling her about Harry, she would think that I had done that to kill him. She would tell Fury and I would land back in jail.

I fiddled with the power button and thought.

But I could also tell her how I found him lying in the bathroom with blood in the tub.

_Blood._

_So much blood._

His eyes began to haunt me. They remind me of the price I have to pay.

_You killed him. _I hear a voice whisper in my ear. _He trusted you._

I now felt miserable for all that I had done. Why did Strucker choose me out of all the people? Why me? He could’ve sent Wanda and Pietro to do it. The twins had powers that no one could possibly have. I began to hate myself. Peter didn’t do anything to me. He was just an ordinary boy who was saving the world. He was doing what he meant to do. He was doing _his_ duty.

I was doing _my _duty. I and Peter were working for the same thing. _Peace._ Unfortunately, I didn’t know that he wasn’t to be blamed. My hands began to quiver. My phone was in my hand. I just had to unlock it and call Gwen.

I was Harry’s classmate. I had helped him in the past. Aren’t classmates supposed to help each other? I unlocked my phone and searched for Gwen’s contact in the phone list. I pressed call. The phone rang three times and a female voice answered. “Hello?”

My hands went cold. “Hello, is this Gwen?”

The sound of heavy traffic and someone laughing sounded in the background. “Yo, girl. Who has called?” I heard a male voice ask her in the background.

“Shh-shh.” Her voice came.

I heard someone wince in pain. “Ow! What was that for?” the same male voice said on the other end. There were more laughing and I could hear the traffic noises growing dull.

“Uh, who is this? How did you get my number?” she asked confused.

“Gwen, I’m Anezka. I, uh, wanted to inform you to come to the city hospital right now. It’s urgent.” I said.

“Anezka? You! How the heck did you think of calling me? You murderer----”

“I know what I did wasn’t right. I will promise you that I will explain everything later. For now, please hurry to the hospital. Harry’s is in the ICU.” I said and ended the call immediately.

I took my place near the wall and leaned against it. Eddie was seated on the steel chair opposite me with a nervous expression. His feet were tapping against the marble floor and he was hunched on his back. “What did she say?” Eddie asked staring at the wall.

“The usual.” I shrugged. “She called me a murderer.” I sighed and folded my hands on my chest. The whole world was against me. No one could accept that I killed one of the world’s greatest superheroes.

I heard the footsteps of people running in the corridor. Gwen came running in the hospital and stood a few feet away from me. I heard more running footsteps.

“Where is he?” she asked, her eyes filled with tears. Ned was standing behind her.

I pointed my thumb to the ICU behind me and they both rushed towards the door. The doctors were doing the MRI and examining the X-Rays behind the screens.

Gwen watched them with a shocked expression as realisation dawned upon her. Angry tears streamed down my cheeks. “You did this.” She said turning towards me.

I stood up from my seat, not running away. “I brought him here. He was unconscious in his bathtub.”

“You killed Peter and now you want to kill Harry?” she took a threatening step towards me.

“If I wanted to hurt him, why would I call you?”

She narrowed her eyes at me. “Oh, really? I see that you’re good in lying. So, tell me how did you know that he was in his bathroom? You were spying on him?”

I shake my head. “No, I didn’t. We wanted to meet Harry.” I gestured between me and Eddie. “He wanted to kill us. I wanted to reason out with him. I felt that it was important that he knows the truth.”

She slapped me. “I don’t give a damn. You’re an expert liar, considering the person who sent you is a liar himself.” Her eyes bore into mine. “I don’t know why did Stark remove you out from prison. You deserve to rot in prison.” Her eyes went back to the operation room. “Now where’s the doctor?”

“He will be back shortly.” Eddie replied.

She sat on the metal chairs some feet away from me and Ned took his place near her. We all sat in silence for several minutes before the doctor met us outside.

I was too busy touching my stinging cheek.

Gwen jumped to her feet. “How is he?”

The doctor was wearing his blue surgical clothes and a surgical mask. When Gwen stood in front of him, she was half of his height.

He sighed and pulled the mask below his mouth. “His condition is very fragile. I have never seen any patient with this sickness in my entire career.” He paused and explained his next sentence. “His backbone was almost protruding out of his back. His nails were long and dirty and some of his hair was missing.” He bit the inside of his cheek and asked her. “Can I ask you something?”

“What is it?” she asked immediately.

“Did Harry ever tell you about mineral deficiency or hair loss in his family?” he asked carefully.

She looked at Ned who shrugged. “I don’t know. Harry’s quite distant. He talks whenever he wants to and sometimes he has this anger issues. He said that he had a rough childhood.” She explained.

My heart stopped for some unknown reason. Why was Harry like this? What was his past? Why didn’t he tell Gwen about it? No matter how much I wanted to ask her about it, I restrained myself from doing it. I had already killed Peter and I didn’t want to be insulted in front of the doctor. “How is his relationship with his father?” he asks her.

“Sir, Harry once told me that his father was sick of having him.”

I and Eddie shared a shocked look.

“I see. Mr. Norman’s always like that?”

She shrugged. “Um, I don’t see him a lot. He is confined to his room for most of the time. We had once asked him about his father, but his personality changes like a switch. Peter tried to talk to him and he tried to punch him in the jaw.”

I gasped.

Eddie shook his head, shocked. “Man, this boy is nuts.” He whispered to me.

I placed a finger to my lips, warning him.

The doctor informed her that Harry would take some time in healing. She nodded. “Will he be okay?” she asked before he left.

“We hope so. We’re going to bring the best experts to treat him.” he said.

“Yes. We’ll gather some money. My parents should agree.” She said and he walked away.

The four of us sit awkwardly on our seats and I fiddled with the zip of my hoodie. Eddie tapped his foot impatiently and after sometime, he broke the silence. “I thought that Harry was going to kill us.” He whispered to me, staring straight at the wall. “Turns out that he almost killed himself.” He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

I nodded. “I didn’t expect our meeting to turn out like this.” I whispered. My eyes fell on Ned who was typing furiously on his phone and Gwen who was talking to someone on her phone. “I thought he was ready to pounce on us the moment we set foot in that dark hallway. That hallway was so creepy. I can’t understand why he doesn’t invest a penny on the hallway lights.”

Gwen never looked at me. She didn’t even look at Eddie. I guess she would never forgive me for what I did. The world will never forgive me for what I did. I killed an Avenger. I killed the world’s most loved hero. I have an innocent’s boy’s blood on my hand. I am a murderer.

After a while, Gwen and Ned left and we were the only people left in the hospital. It was close to midnight and I was having trouble staying awake. I never remained awake at this time as I sleep early and wake up early.

I decided to get up from my seat and pace the hospital corridor. Eddie was on his phone and he was scrolling through his Twitter account.

I stood in front of the glass barrier that was separating us from Harry’s operation theatre. He was lying on his side with his back facing me and his backbone almost out of his back. I opened the door and walked inside, taking care not to disturb him. I walked all the way to the other side of the bed with deep breath.

When I stood near the foot of his bed, I saw his eyes were tightly shut and he was appearing stressed. There were frown lines on his face and his breathing was laboured. There was a deep gash on his stomach where a bandage was tied. His nails were yellow and his fingers were inhumanly long. “Anezka?”

I jumped.

Eddie was standing at the door. “It’s late.” He showed me his phone lock screen. “I think we should head home. We’ll check up on him the morning.”

I nodded.

After giving a long, last look at Harry, I exited the room. I was free from the confines of S.H.E.I.L.D’s prison, but I couldn’t change my past. I was a princess from a destroyed country on one hand and the most hated person on the other hand. No matter how much I tried to prove my innocence, the world would always hate me. They will never know who made me do it and how I was made to believe that I had to avenge their deaths.

Now, the person who was responsible for this was enjoying a lavish life of a king. He fooled the citizens by making them believe that I was doing what was right. What they didn’t know was that their king was himself responsible for the death of one million Sokovians. He killed my parents and my brother to take over the throne. I was lucky that I escaped, or else I would’ve died with them.

I now hated this person who I once loved as my uncle. He deserved to die. He should be thrown in the deepest pits of hell and never shown any mercy.

That night I slept with a vedanta. I had another mission to complete and I wouldn’t stop until I achieved it. I would do anything to ensure that Strucker was dead and justice was delivered to the survivors. I would deliver justice and that day would dawn soon.

Baron Wolfgang Strucker, you’re a dead man.


	32. Chapter Twenty-Eight

I was eating my cereal for breakfast, when my phone rang. I put the spoon in the bowl and got up from the bar stool. I unlocked the bedroom door and after putting off the charging I held the phone to my ear. “What’s up?” I asked and padded out of my bedroom. I had promised myself that I would wake up at six to clean up the dust moulds in my apartment, but I woke up at seven. Insert crying emoji.

“Where are you?” he asked frantically.

“My apartment.” I replied, my mouth full of breakfast cereal. I munched on the cornflakes and swallowed them. “Why?” My, my, the milk is delicious.

“Have you watched the news yet?” he asked.

“Nope. I got up half an hour before you called me.” I said taking another spoon and putting it in my mouth.

“Harry’s missing.” He stated.

I spat out the cornflakes from my mouth.

I wanted to ask how but I began to cough. Oh God, Harry and Eddie have a great timing. Why would they always destroy my blissful mornings. It was after so many months that I got to eat my breakfast in peace.

“I got a call from the hospital and they told me that they found his bed empty. He’s nowhere.”

Great.

I glanced at the breakfast bowl in front of me. I didn’t feel like eating. I can’t even throw it in the sink hoping that it would just go away. I could give it to the neighbour’s cat… or the man at the end of the hallway? He had that Great Dane. But I hated the stare he gave me when I smiled at him last night. There was no guarantee his dog would allow me to step foot in his apartment. “Did they call the police?” I kept my phone on speaker and waited for Eddie to speak. No one eats their neighbour’s half-eaten breakfast. I rubbed my stomach after I finished it and a small belch escaped my mouth. I winced.

“They had to. Who would risk to be fired by Norman Osborne? The police are on the lookout. They said it will take some hours.” He replied.

I took my bowl to sink and washed it. Then I placed it on the rakes and left it to dry. I took my phone in my hand and muted the speaker mode. I pressed it to my ear and said, “I’m coming. Let’s see what we can do.”

***

Eddie was waiting outside the hospital when I met him. “Does Anne know?” I asked.

He shook his head. His eyes were cast to the concrete and I noticed something amiss. “What happened?” I asked softly.

“We broke up.” He said, his voice breaking.

I was shocked. “Oh my God. When did this happen?”

“Yesterday.” He replied.

“I’m so sorry.” I said sympathetic. So where was he staying then? I didn’t ask that question. It would make me sound inquisitive and I wasn’t like that.

“Let’s get inside. It’s freezing out here.” He said and we walked inside the hospital.

Gwen and Ned had arrived before us and were asking doctors and the receptionist about Harry.

“I’m sorry ma’am. The police are looking into the issue. I don’t have much information about the patient.” She replied sadly.

Gwen’s expression was pained. She began to cry. Ned turned her towards him and consoled her. She said something through her tears and I read his lips:

_We will do all that we can. He is our friend._

Our eyes were focused on Gwen and Ned as they stood there helpless.

I began to feel bad for Gwen. She thinks that I am responsible for this. The truth is I had never intended to harm Harry.

“How could he just disappear? Someone should have seen him exit the hospital.” I asked Eddie as we sat on the steel chairs outside Harry’s ICU room. There were so many guards outside the main gate of the hospital.

“No idea.” He replied.

We sat there staring at the floor for who knows how long. The thought of Harry Osborne missing was giving me goose bumps. I was not in the mood of going home alone fearing that he would swoop on me in his Green Goblin suit, if Eddie’s theory of him being the Green Goblin was right. “Is there something in medical science that can explain how his spine curved outwards and his nails grow long overnight?”

Was Gwen hiding something? Did she know what happened to Harry? Was this a test that went horribly wrong and Harry was the one who volunteered for it?

Eddie shrugged. He was watching Harry’s friends. “Since I’ve met that boy, I get really bad vibes from him. I never expected something like this to happen to him.”

“Do you think that there is more to what meets the eye?”

Eddie didn’t answer. I guess it was time that I find out the answers myself. I needed to get inside the Osborne mansion and dig out answers. What if Norman Osborne was behind this? Was this the reason why he wasn’t to be seen all these years? Was he hiding somewhere?

Later, we met the police and they told us that Harry must have ran off somewhere. I and Eddie shared a look. We knew that it wasn’t possible since it wasn’t possible for someone like Harry to run with a bent backbone. But we kept that information as a secret.

The police demanded to see the CCTV footage and the receptionist searched for the footage. She directed them to the CCTV room and everyone hurried upstairs. The room was empty and the cameras were running. One of the officers typed the date and selected the footage. He typed in the time and the feed was displayed. I and Eddie watched from the back of the crammed room as the feed displayed the late-night footage till six am feed.

For a long time, the feed wasn’t showing anything suspicious. Then at five am, the feed suddenly displayed a green light emitting from Harry’s room. The officer pressed the pause button and made a copy of the feed. He saved it and switched off the computer.

Gwen was the first to speak. “Sir, what was that light?”

I glanced at Eddie who was as white as a ghost. We knew what it was.

He stared at the CCTV footage and was unsure of what it was. He told Gwen that the police is investigating the matter.

We all got out of the room and when everyone dispersed, I pulled Eddie to the side. He glanced at me in confusion.

“Who is the Green Goblin?” I asked him softly.

He shook his head. “It’s a myth. Just a story where a man who flew on a flying thing. He looked like a goblin and had blood red eyes.”

“A myth?” I said not believing his words.

He nodded, not looking at me.

“When you met me at the prison, you told me that Harry is the Green Goblin, so---”

“No. I don’t know.” He said, removing my firm grip from his arm.

I turned him towards me. “What are you hiding?” I demanded.

His eyes widened. “I’m not lying.”

“Then why the hell would you warn me about the Green Goblin if it was a myth?” I asked suspiciously. “You knew that he is a threat to us. Then why aren’t you telling me the entire truth?”

Was Eddie involved in this? Did he know where was Green Goblin’s lair?

“Eddie?” I warned.

He gulped. “Anezka, I’m not lying. Please, you’ve to believe me.”

I shook my head. “Then why are you sweating so much?”

He was lying, that was sure.

Eddie didn’t reply. He just walked away, leaving me suspicious.

I couldn’t trust him anymore. It was time to demand answers or we both could get ourselves killed.

When night fell, I switched on the television and plopped on my bed. I scanned through the news channels and the breaking news popped on the screen. I increased the volume.

“We’ve received fresh information about the mysterious disappearance of Harry Osborne, the son of billionaire Norman Osborne. Harry was admitted to Riverside Hospital yesterday night for heavy blood loss and broken bones. He was missing at around seven am and the police are looking out for him. The police had urged citizens to provide information about Harry Osborne as soon as possible.”

I searched through my wardrobe for black clothes. I picked out a grey coloured shirt and black jeans. I kept the gun under my shirt and my phone in my pocket.

The Obscorp was sealed from the front door, but I knew that there was a back entrance where the employees entered the building.

I entered the building without any problem and stepped inside the elevator. I chose the empty elevator on purpose and pressed the fortieth floor. The elevator quickly went to the fortieth floor as no one was on the elevator with me. The corridors were slightly brighter this time as light was pooling from the glass windows.

I quietly walked along the hallways, listening carefully for any sound. I passed by the abandoned labs and saw that the glass pane broken. I crept closer and saw the broken chair and cut ropes that were lying discarded by the floor. Our dear receptionist had escaped.

I was about to round to the corner that I felt someone stand behind me. I continued to walk and prepared myself for the element of surprise. I felt the hot breath on my shoulder and swung around by punching the person in the face.

The person staggered backwards and fell to the floor. A thick mane of black hair had shielded the girl’s face, but I wasn’t mistaken. It was the receptionist. She got back from the floor and ran ahead to punch me in the gut.

I caught her hand mid-air and twisted her arm. Only if she knew who I am, she wouldn’t have dared to fight with me. She yelped as I continued to twist her arm and then turned it behind her back.

There was a crack of the bone and her eyes popped out of her sockets. She cried out in pain and her knees buckled. She fell to the floor and cradled her arm in her lap, crying in pain.

“Why are you here?” I asked with a frown.

She glared at me, tears falling from her eyes. “Because you had kidnapped me.” She replied.

I rolled my eyes. “You know what, any sensible person like you would’ve gone home. You were smart enough to set yourself free, so why are you standing here and fighting with me?”

She glared at me.

“Now bugger off. I don’t want to see your face again. If I find you stalking me, I will break your left arm as well. You understand?” I threatened.

She nodded immediately and left.

I made sure she left the premises and then proceeded towards Harry’s room where I and Eddie had first heard his screams. Was it possible that I would find some evidence there? I rounded at the corner and quietly walked towards the room, feeling the cool metal of my gun, giving me reassurance that I was safe.

I unlocked the door and found the distorted room. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I began to search through the drawers and all other places.

I found files that spoke about the financial investments of Norman Osborne in the foundation years of Obscorp Industries. I searched through more files and found the tax bills that were paid to the Government for the last thirty years. There were tax slips where Norman Osborne had signed in the signature slot.

I searched through another file where there were the medical histories of the three members of the Obscorp family. The first one had Harry’s birth certificate where the birth date and Harry’s name was printed.

**_Child’s name:_** _Harrison Osborne._

** _ Mother’s name: _ ** _Nora Osborne_ _._

** _ Father’s name: _ ** _Norman Osborne._

** _ Born_ ** _: 13th July 1996._

** _ Admitted in: _ ** _St. Eustace’s Hospital._

The next one was another certificate.

I blew off the dust that had settled on the certificate and read it.

_This certifies the death of Mrs. Nora Osborne, wife of Mr. Norman Osborne who died on 13th July 1996 due to internal haemorrhages of complicated childbirth. She couldn’t be revived despite the attempts by the world-class doctors and facilities. _

My hands were numb.

I stared at the words _death_, _complicated childbirth_, _internal haemorrhages_.

My mind began to spin and it was then I realised why Harry’s mother never featured on economic magazines and news interviews. Harry’s mother was dead.

I gave a last look at the death certificate and searched through other sections of the file. No, there was nothing. After I had searched through the whole room, I exited the room and locked the door behind me.

I grabbed a snack from the nearby café and walked towards his mansion where I hoped that I would find my unanswered questions. I was about to round around the corner, that I noticed a sleek black Mercedes parked in front of Harry’s mansion. I stopped dead in my tracks and threw the wrapper of the energy bar in the dustbin.

I tried to see through the glass but they were tinted from inside. Then suddenly, the glass rolled down and someone threw out a cigarette stub. I quickly walked ahead to see the mystery person but all that I saw was they brown hair and black sunglasses, before the glass rolled up. The car purred to life and sped into the traffic. I sighed and glanced at the mansion.

My phone buzzed. I swiped the lock screen and unlocked the phone after I punched in the password.

It was a message from Eddie. _I know you’re doubting me. You think that I’m hiding something. It’s true. There are somethings that I can’t tell you. I didn’t wish to be dragged into this, but I had no choice. He has threatened me. If I told you, he would kill her. I don’t want to lose her. She’s all that I have. He met me. He knows what you did. He will find you and kill you._

_There is no guarantee that I will be able to contact you further. I suggest you flee to Sokovia and never come back. He is insane. You’re safe in Sokovia. You’ve the chance. Use it. You’ve no idea how dangerous he is and what he is capable of. So, I beg you, do as I tell you. I don’t want to see her dead. I won’t be able to meet you. As long as Harry is alive, he will torture her and if you try to stop him, he will kill her. _

_Don’t tell Fury. He is watching. He knows what you’re doing. _

_Goodbye._

So, I did as he said. I had to. I did it because of Anne.

That evening, I booked an online plane ticket and packed my bags. I informed the landlady that I was evicting the flat and paid her the money.

Before midnight, I was packed and I slept in my pyjama and t-shirt. I had an early morning flight and I had to wake up at six. The sooner I’m out of this country, Anne would be safe. I hoped that Harry would keep to his promise.

The next morning, I woke up at four am and had my cereals. The milk was over and I the fridge was devoid of any vegetables and fruits. I switched off the fridge and double-checked for anything that I hadn’t packed yet. After I dried my pyjamas and t-shirt, I kept them in my suitcase and zipped it.

I felt devastated to leave this apartment. I had spent so many ‘me time’ moments here and watched all the Netflix serials. Now, someone else would occupy this place and then pay for the rent.

Before I left, I shut the windows and dragged my suitcase into the hallway. I picked up my Converse from under the bed and wore them outside the apartment.

When I wore my shoes, I saw the old man standing outside his apartment at the end of the hallway. The dog’s ears perked up as it saw me look at its owner. I waved at them.

He nodded. “You going?” he asked raising his walking stick.

I nodded. “I had overstayed.” I lied. “She kicked me out.” My smile was betraying me and I felt my eyes swell up with tears. I looked down and tied the shoelaces of my Converse.

I tied the shoelaces and the old man said, “Take care kiddo. Time’s are changing.” He said with a concerned look.

I nodded. “Thanks, sir.” This man was being good to me even though the entire world hated me.

After I left jail, the entire media was filled with mean banners about me. People took part of huge demonstrations that protested that I leave the country. That was the saddest moment of my life. I cried to sleep and woke up with sad face, unable to forget the angry chants on CNN.

After the checkout at the airport, I proceeded to my flight. I checked my ticket and handed it over to the flight attendant. The plane landed on the Bosnia-Herzegovina border and all the people got down from the plane. I quickly wore my sweater and grabbed my bag pack. When I descended from the steps, the snow was falling heavily from the sky and it was freezing to the bone. When I reached inside the airport, I retrieved my suitcase and dragged it out of the airport terminal.

I waited for the taxi and after half an hour of hopeless waiting, a taxi stopped in front of me.

The taxi driver’s bored expression met me. This man was old and his grey eyes looked at me, asking me where I wanted to go.

I remembered that I wasn’t a princess in their country and I couldn’t snub him for the face that he made. I had to keep my arrival a secret.

If anyone saw me, Strucker will know and he will make sure I don’t set foot on Sokovian soil. Strucker was smart. He knew what I did and he had the Maximoff twins as his informers. I had no clue where they were right now and I didn’t care. “_Gdje želiš ići?_”

I pulled the handle of the suitcase. _“Nova Dunkirk.” _I replied.

He thought for himself and rubbed his grey stubble. I was getting impatient. _“Hej, bolje razmišljaš brzo, kasnim.” _I said annoyed. If he kept thinking, I would have to stand in this cold and my stomach was begging me for food. I had to get in some hotel before anyone notices me.

He didn’t look at me. He sighed and then reached to conclusion. _“Dobro, uđi unutra.”_

I sighed and unlocked the door of the taxi.

The driver got out of the door to help me. _“Urdu je. Moj kofer je lagan.”_ The truth was I did want him to help him put the suitcase in the dicky, but I didn’t want him to get near me fearing that he would see my face and recognize me. So, with great might, I dumped my suitcase on the seat. I got in the taxi and shut the door with the bang.

_“Polako zatvorite vrata. Moj taksi je star.” _He narrowed his eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. That jackass spent fifteen minutes thinking and he wants me to handle his taxi with care.

_“Kao da mi je stalo.” _I said sourly. _“Sada vozi.” _ I ordered and threw the money in his lap to prevent him from saying anything else.

He eyed the cash on his dashboard and counted them. His eyes lit up as he counted each note.

_“Veoma dobro.” _He said with a smile and tucked the notes in his pocket. He started the taxi and we joined the other vehicles on the airport highway.

Throughout the journey, my mind kept dwelling on the things that occurred before I was sent to America. I missed everything about Sokovia. My life was thrown out of gear and I had adjust to the new culture of America. I didn’t eat paprikash anymore. Instead, I ate bacon and eggs, burgers, ham and cheese, pizzas, coke, Starbucks coffee and all the frozen food that wasn’t available in Sokovia.

Sokovia was an agricultural country where all the food was sold fresh and the excess was sold to the poor for free. We had a law where no food would go to waste and wedding receptions couldn’t throw away the food that was left.

I was staring out of the window when I heard the driver ask me something. _“Koga posetite u Novoj Dunkirku?”_

He thinks I’m going to Sokovia to visit someone. _“Moj brat.”_ I replied.

He quirked up an eyebrow.

I loved my brother more than my parents. My own mother had distanced herself from me and my father never found the time to spend with me. Antonio was always there for me. When I was four years old, I had snuck into the stables and climbed on a horse. I had known how to hold on the horse reigns as I used to watch Antonio doing it himself. The horse enjoyed my company and he neighed. But suddenly, it began to walk faster and then ran around the huge meadow around our castle. I tried to slow it down, but the horse never stopped. It kept moving around in circles and I began to panic.

“Hey, stop!” I said. The horse neighed and stood on its hind legs. I gripped on its reigns and screamed. The horse galloped into the soldier’s territory at the back of the castle. “Hey, stop!” I cried again.

The soldiers noticed me on the horse back and some of them ran towards the horse to stop it. They gathered around the horse and acted as a barricade.

The horse went mad and neighed loudly. It stood on its hind legs and leaped out of the circle. I screamed again as the horse galloped back into the palace ground. A commotion took place in the soldier’s territories and everyone began to run behind the horse.

When the horse reached the palace grounds, I caught a glimpse of mother standing at the huge bay window. Her blonde curls and distinct eyes made me shiver. I gulped and gripped the reigns of the horse. She turned away from the window and yelled. “Antonio!”

After sometime, the grounds were surrounded by the guards and my brother ran towards the horse. Seeing him, the horse calmed down and he ordered it to sit. The horse obeyed and it sat on the ground.

“Antonio.” I cried and he took me down from the horse’s back. I cried on to his chest as he lifted me and hugged me. “I am scared.” I said through my tears.

“Shh-shh, Nes it’s okay.” He cooed. “I’m here. I’m here. He’s gone back to the stables.” He said as he rocked me in his arms.

_“Braća su prilićno zaštitna od svojih sestra, zar ne?” _he asked me with a genuine smile. I was dragged back to the present. I smiled back sadly.

Antonio would go to any extent to protect me. Sometimes, I would see him as my father. After Antonio brought me to my room, he wiped my tears and offered me sweets from the kitchen.

My eyes filled with tears as I remembered how mother slapped him after she found us eating the chocolates in our room. “You’re spoiling her.” She snarled. “You should’ve slapped her. She was told not to enter the stables unless you accompanied her.”

_“Imam osamnaestogodišnju ćerku. Ona je baš kao i ti.” _He glanced back at me after taking a right.

Why was he bringing this up? I didn’t want to know if his daughter looked like me or not.

_“Ponekad me neki putnici podsećaju na nju. Kao i vaš stav pre nego što ste ušli u moj taksi.”_ His voice grew distant and he wiped his eyes. Oh man, I hated when people cry. I felt bad for this man. The taxi driver missed his daughter.

I had to do something to cheer him up. I hoped he didn’t take it seriously. _“Da sam imao priliku, volela bih da je upoznam.” _Surely, she and I would get along as friend. Together we would be best friends.

He smiled. _“Svidela bi joj se. Sigurna sam.” _

Ah, you’ve no idea man. Everyone loved me.

Two hours later, I caught a sign of a hotel and told him to stop. I wore my back pack and removed the suitcase with me.

The taxi driver bade me good bye and he drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is Alizey from Wattpad. I'm excited to share with you TDAU and it is very close to my heart. This story is very different as most fanfics I have read and I wanted to make it for you that way. Please forgive my grammar as I'm trying my best to improvise it. 
> 
> Say hi on Instagram and Wattpad (hashtag_amf) to see exciting news about my upcoming books.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
